Secret
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Raven has a secret. Is it a bad one or is it something good? And why won't she tell anyone what she is up to? Could all this be connected to the blizzard that killed many three years ago?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

It was a cold January night in Jump City. The grass out was surrounded with frost. It hadn't been this cold since three years ago when many lives were lost in a massive blizzard. It was too cold, even for our mighty heroes.

Cyborg removed the steaming pot of hot liquid from the stove top.

Gleefully, he asked "Who wants hot chocolate?"

Waving his hands in the air, Beastboy exclaimed "Oh! Me first"

Politely as ever, Starfire said "I too would enjoy a cup of this hot chocolate"

"You know what? I'll have one, too." decided Robin.

Cyborg looked at Raven.

Feeling the stare of someone's eyes on her, she looked up.

Annoyed, she asked "What?"

"Would you like hot chocolate?" he asked.

Grabbing her tea cup, she said "No thanks."

Shrugging, Cyborg handed the others their hot chocolates.

He started to warn them, "Be careful… It is hot…Drink it slowly…"

"More please!" exclaimed Starfire, whom had drunk it all up in one single slurp.

Raven stood from her chair. Pushing it in, she said "I'll be in my room."

Waving her off, Starfire said "Good bye, friend Raven."

Cyborg mumbled a bye in between bites of the warm bread he had made.

"Bye" Robin said.

Beastboy stood, "Are you sure you can't stay here with us?" he asked her, more like begged her.

"Beastboy!" reprimanded Cyborg, "If the girl wants to go, let her go."

Beastboy huffed, but let it go. "Fine…" he whispered. Piping up, he asked "Can I at least know what you are going to do?"

Shaking her head, she only supplied, "I have…stuff that I need to do…alone." And with that she vanished into the halls that led to her room.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Review, please.**

**No flames.**

**What did you think?**

**I was thinking the title should be secret….what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: I dont need help

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Beastboy turned to his friend, Cyborg, and asked "What was all that about?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Beats me…"

Standing, Beastboy declared "I'm going to find out!"

Cyborg extended a hand, and grabbed Beastboy by the shoulder.

Beastboy was walking but not going anywhere. He looked up, "Hey…let go!" he snarled at Cyborg.

Shaking his head, he said "Can't let you go up there."

Pouting, he said "Why not?"

"You want to unleash the beast? Find go spy on her but don't come…" he trailed off, seeing that Beastboy was no longer in sight.

Raven was in her room. Looking over books that if put in the wrong hands could be dangerous. Her fingers danced around the page, as if she were a little girl who had just gotten that Barbie doll that they wanted. Just as she was about to turn the page, there was a knock on her door. Since she had been in a quiet space for awhile, this sudden sound startled her, making her drop the book.

After awhile, a familiar voice spoke "Rae…you in there?" Of course it was Beastboy…it always was.

"Yeah…yeah…" she mumbled, as an afterthought she added "And don't call me Rae!"

Beastboy grinned a toothy grin.

Even though, the door hid his face, she could tell that he was grinning. "Wipe that look off your face." she said in a monotone voice.

The look on his face quickly vanished, but he was confused. "How did you…"

"Mental abilities…remember?" She explain.

"oh yeah! I always forget."

There was a silence, and then the door swished open.

She stared at him, long and hard.

Scratching the back of his neck, he asked "What?"

"Well?" she asked, waiting at the foot of her door.

"Well what?" he asked confused.

Raven groaned, "What did you come here for?"

"Oh that!" he exclaimed, "Well…I was wondering…what you were up to…"

"I told you…I just need to do this stuff…no one can know…I have to do this on my own."

"Raven if you need help….you know we would always be willing to help you. You are our friend…" Beastboy said sincere.

Raven was silent for a moment, 'Wow…he actually sounded sincere…'

"Raven…Hello? Anyone home?" He asked waving his hand in her face when she didn't respond to him.

Whacking his hand away, she said "I don't need help."

"But…" he began.

She repeated, more firmly "I don't need help."

"Raven…please tell me what's going on…" he begged of her.

"Nothing's going on…" she whispered before closing the door of her room.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**


	3. Chapter 3: A big suprise to all

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Raven waited until she could no longer hear him to grab the book. Dusting it off, she said more to the book than herself "We got to be more careful."

She placed the book, carefully, on the nightstand. She gave the room a glance. She made her way to the windows. Closing the curtains, she mumbled "Can't have someone seeing what I'm about to do…"

She opened the book to the first page. The gold writing on the page glimmered in the dim-lit room. The writing seemed to be in a language other than English. Her eyes grew large as she read.

Softly running her fingers over each word, she whispered "No…it's going to happen again…"

Suddenly, the titans alarm blared. The other titans made their way to the control room.

"Titans…wait, where's Raven?" demanded Robin, the leader.

"Up in her room." said Beastboy.

"Go get her" ordered Robin.

Just as Beastboy was about to go get Raven, Raven appeared.

"No need…I'm right here." she said.

"Good" said Robin, "Now…Titans go!"

They made their way to where the computer had said the crime was at. What they saw was shocking.

"What the heck is that?" exclaimed Cyborg.

"It is uglier than Plasmus!" shouted Beastboy.

"Well whatever it is, it is going down." Robin said.

"Wait!" informed Cyborg, "How are we supposed to fight something we don't know what they're capable of?"

Starfire nodded, "How do we not know that we are not putting our lives in jeopardy?"

Raven who found the voice in her to speak, stuttered "That…that's my brother!"

"BROTHER?" They all exclaimed.

"Yes!" she said, "And could you guys be any louder?"

"But you look nothing alike…" Cyborg said.

"Yeah…he's all monster looking and you're not monster looking…" added Beastboy.

"We have the same father…his mother was just also a demon…mine was…well human…" she explained.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**

**I don't know if she really has a brother…if not…she does now…lol.**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Said too much

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

_Last time on teen titans:_

_Raven who found the voice in her to speak, stuttered "That's…my brother!" _

"_BROTHER?" they all exclaimed._

**Now with further ado :)****…**

* * *

Raven stepped in front of her so called brother, "What are you doing here!?" she demanded.

Playing with his claws, he teased "Now, now…is that anyway to talk to your…brother?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Answer my question!"

"Can't a brother just stop by to visit their sister?" he asked.

Raven narrowed her eyes, and replied "Yes…but I doubt that you are here for a friendly visit."

"Can't you just let go of the past?" he asked her.

Raven had had enough of the questions, "I don't have to answer to you!" she exclaimed sending him flying into a wall with the emotions she was feeling.

Standing, he rubbed his shoulder. Walking nearer with his hands behind his back, he said "That hurt…"

"Good." she simply said.

He put his hands in the front, in one of his hands was a bomb-like object.

Raven gasped.

He threw it to the floor, smoke filled the air, hiding him for the moment.

He laughed evilly, "I'll be back…and when I am…you'll be sorry…"

The smoke cleared away, but her brother was gone.

* * *

Raven turned back to her team.

"What happened out there?" asked Beastboy.

"Nothing…" she said.

"Come on Rae-" at the look she was giving him, he shut up, "Sorry."

"Raven, why have you never told us that you had a brother?" asked Starfire.

Raven sighed, "I didn't think it was important…"

"Oh but Raven, family is always important!" exclaimed Starfire.

Raven rubbed her temple, "Starfire?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind being quiet…" she asked, "I'm starting to get a migraine."

A tint of sadness appeared in Starfire's eyes but it was quickly hidden, "Oh…of course friend, Raven."

* * *

The rest of the ride to the tower was relatively quiet minus the chatter between Beastboy and Cyborg. The radio in the car was turned on, Robin moved his head to the music. Starfire watched him in amusement. Raven just rubbed her temples, and sighed, wishing that this car ride would be over soon.

Pulling up into the garage, Cyborg announced "We're home!"

Beastboy who had fallen asleep sometime during the ride, waved his hand in the air, still half-asleep, he mumbled in his sleep "Just five minutes…mum…"

Cyborg shoved Beastboy, "Wake up, Grass stain!"

Alarmed, Beastboy sat up straight, "I'm up, I'm up!"

Raven rolled her eyes at the scene before her.

Starfire giggled at Beastboy's odd behavior.

Beastboy looked around him until it finally dawned on him as to where he was.

Getting out of the car, he stretched his arms and yawned.

Raven, who had been out of the car already, entered the tower.

Starfire made her way inside, followed by Robin.

* * *

"And then there was two…" Cyborg whispered to his car. He pulled out the car polish, and started to polish his car. Opening a door from the back, he leaned in.

His eyes widen as he noticed pink gunk on the floor, he carefully picked at it until he removed all of it.

"That's it!" Cyborg whispered-screamed to himself, "Grass stain rides on the roof next time!"

He shut the door of the car, and stood back admiring his handy work.

Whistling, he said "Clean as a whistle."

He turned and made his way into the tower.

* * *

When she thought everyone was asleep, she made her way downstairs.

Opening the cabinets, she pulled out a packet of her herbal tea and a mug.

Turning on the faucet, she placed the mug under the faucet filling it with water.

She put the packet of herbal tea in the water, then opened the door of the microwave and put her mug on the center. Shutting the door, she entered the needed time. When it beeped, she opened the door quickly not wanting the others to awaken.

* * *

She heard footsteps coming from upstairs. She gasped, her heart seemed to stop. She crossed her fingers, wishing that whomever was there was not Beastboy. Her wishes were left unheard.

"Fancy seeing you here…" Beastboy said.

Raven jumped, "Couldn't sleep…" she said.

Beastboy nodded, "Same here…" he placed his hands on top of hers.

She gasped, his hands were cold.

"Raven…if anything is troubling you…please…tell me." he begged.

Raven shook her head, "I can't…there's nothing you can do…no one can stop it…"

"Stop what Raven?" he asked of her.

She shook her head, "I've said too much…I must go, now…" She stood and faded into the dark hallway that led to her room.

"Raven!?" exclaimed Beastboy, "Raven, wait!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Raven tossed and turned in her bed. Sweat dripped from her forehead.

"No…" she whispered in her sleep, "Stay…away!"

Her dreams had been becoming more violent.

She jumped awake, right as she got face to face with the creature that was haunting her nightmares.

She panted, "It was just a dream…it's not real…" she tried to comfort herself but inside, she knew that it was very real.

She tossed the covers to one side, and slowly stood up.

She glanced at her alarm clock, it read in green numbers, three o'clock in the morning.

She opened her door and made her way to the living room, there was no way she was going back to sleep. Whenever she slept, he always appeared, always.

She grabbed the remote that was resting on the counter, and turned on the TV. The volume blasted loud, she quickly rushed to put it down. Leaning back on the sofa, she sighed. She hadn't gotten much sleep in weeks, ever since her nightmares began. She tried to prevent it, but the sleep overpowered her. Her eyelids drooped shut, and she fell into a slumber.

Raven opened her eyes as the sun hit the tower. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she stood.

"What time is it?" she asked herself. She felt silly talking to herself, but at this moment in time, she really didn't care.

She glanced around at her surroundings, noticing the TV that was still on; she said to her-self, "I must have fallen asleep watching TV."

She walked to the kitchen.

Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, and Robin were already awake there, eating breakfast.

Cyborg looked up and smiled. "Look who woke up!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning friend, Raven!" greeted Starfire.

Robin smiled, "Good morning, Raven"

"Wow, Rae!" exclaimed Beastboy, "You sure slept a lot today!"

Intrigued, Raven asked "Really…what time is it now?"

Looking at his watch, Beastboy said "It a quarter 'til noon."

Raven nodded and turned to prepare her breakfast.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No Flames.**

**I would write more but I have to get going, or I'll miss my school bus.**


	6. Chapter 6: Letting someone in

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

When Raven finished eating, she went right to her bedroom. She had to know what this dream meant.

"Raven, where are you going?" asked Starfire.

Raven shrugged, and said "My room."

Raven paused in front of her doorway. Strange, she remember very well shutting her door last night. She carefully walked into her room, not wanting to alert whatever might be there of her presence. She tiptoed quietly, checking every corner for anything that didn't belong.

A wandering Beastboy stoke his head in Raven's room.

Curious as to why Raven was acting the way she was, he asked "Raven?"

Raven jumped, startled. She turned around to glare at Beastboy. If glares could kill, Beastboy would be dead by now.

"What?" she snarled in a deadly tune.

Stuttering, he said "Nothing… I was just wondering…what are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" she answered with a question.

Beastboy shook his head, "Never mind" he whispered giving up on trying to get her to let him in.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, Raven spoke, "No…Beastboy, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face Raven.

"I…you have to promise not to tell anyone of what I'm about to tell you!" she exclaimed, "Promise?"

"Cross my heart" he said making a cross on the right side of his chest.

"Your heart would be on the left side." Raven said.

"Right…" he said, then made a cross on the left side of his chest.

"Okay…well…" she started.

"Out with it, Raven!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"You remember my father, right?" asked Raven out of the blue.

Not sure what this had to do with anything, he nodded his head, "Yeah…"

"Well…remember my brother?"

"How could I ever forget?"

"Something terrible is going to happen…" Raven whispered in a scared tune that you would rarely hear her use, "and I don't think we can stop it this time."

In a protective tune, Beastboy said "I won't let anything harm you."

Raven smiled, "Thanks" she whispered.

He grinned at her, "What are friends for?"

"Yeah…friends…" she whispered.

There was nothing but silence for a while.

Raven was the one to break this menacing silence.

"Beastboy?" she whispered.

He raised his head, "Yeah?"

"There's one more thing I have to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, seeing she was having what seem to be second thoughts, he added "You know you can tell me anything."

Raven nodded, "I know that now" she said, "I have been having these dreams…"

"What kind of dreams?" he asked.

"Terrible, awful dreams." she whispered.

"What are these dreams about?"

"There is always this creature after me, and whenever I get face to face with it, I always wake up."

"What do you think it means?" he asked.

"I…I'm not sure." she said, "But I think that it could be the future…"

"Are you sure it's not just a dream? That it could just be connected with your fears."

A few tears dropped from her eyes, she shook her head, "I doubt that…my dreams…always have a meaning…good or bad."

Beastboy stayed mute, knowing it would be futile to say anything.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting a little closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

Two weeks had past, Beastboy had kept his word. It had been hard, it once almost escaped him but he stuffed his face with tofu at the last minute. Keeping this secret was hard, but if it meant help Raven, then by golly he would keep this secret. Raven and Beastboy had been growing closer in the last few weeks. The others were growing curious as to why they had been doing things more together.

"Raven?" asked Starfire

Raven looked up, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go the mall of shopping with me later."

.Raven thought about this, go shopping with Starfire or stay home with Beastboy and try to discover what was after her. Raven shook her head, "Sorry, Starfire. I already have plans."

Starfire's face drooped, "Oh."

Seeing Starfire sad, Raven quickly said "Maybe some other time!"

A smile appeared upon Starfire's face, "That would be splendid!"

Cyborg nudged Beastboy, "Beastboy, how about a round of video games?"

Waving him off, Beastboy said "Got plans, some other time."

Not giving up, Cyborg exclaimed "Grass stain! What's going on? You haven't touched the game station in weeks! Do you have a fever?" he put him metal hand to Beastboy's forehead, "Nope…no fever…Seriously, what's going on?"

Annoyed, Beastboy yelled "Nothing is wrong! Can't I be busy without you worrying?"

Taken aback, Cyborg said "Oh…okay…"

He walked off, leaving Beastboy alone.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What do you think?**

**Now that I think of it, I think it might be short...**


	8. Chapter 8: The three have questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all met in the sitting room. Cyborg was standing, walking back and forth, talking.

"Has anyone else noticed that Beastboy and Raven have been…different?" declared Cyborg.

Robin rubbed his chin, "He has been acting a little strange."

Starfire nodded in agreement, "Yes, and Raven, too has been the different."

Out of no where, Cyborg pulled out a long ruler, and pointed it at a dry erase board that appeared, "There can only be two explanations!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Starfire raised her hand in the air, and squealed "Oh, oh!"

"Yes, Star?" asked Cyborg.

"Perhaps, Beastboy and Raven are doing the dating?" she suggested.

There was an awkward silence, and then Cyborg and Robin broke into laughter.

"Yeah…like that would happen." Cyborg said in between laughter.

Robin chuckled, "Good one, Star."

With a confuse look on her face, she said "I did not tell a joke."

The boys stopped their laughter, and looked at her.

"I'm sorry but that is just too funny" explained Cyborg, "Beastboy and Raven together…Ha!"

"They are total opposites!" Robin said.

Cyborg cleared his throat, "Now back to the task at hand."

* * *

_One hour later…_

The front door was heard slamming shut, "We're home!" exclaimed Beastboy.

Raven hit him on the arm; he gave a hurt look, rubbing his arm.

"No need to alert everyone!" She whispered to him.

Still rubbing his arm, he said "Okay…sorry."

They entered the sitting room to find Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all there but with the television off. Beastboy took a seat next to Robin.

"What you guys doing?" asked Beastboy.

"We were-" Starfire explained but Robin put his hand over her mouth to make sure she wouldn't let them know they were on to them.

"Were what?" asked Raven, getting into the conversation.

Robin looked at Cyborg for assistance.

Cyborg got the cue, and exclaimed "We were just about to watch a movie!"

"Really?" asked Raven, not believing him.

Weakly, he said "Yeah!"

"Then what's that board doing there?" asked Raven, suspicious.

Acting quickly, he pushed the board down the hall, "Board? What board?"

Shaking her head, she sighed "Never mind."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well there you have it that was chapter eight.**

**No flames.**

**Please review.**

**What did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9: Intruder

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

All the titans were in their proper rooms, fast asleep. All the lights in titans' tower were off, everything was quiet.

All of a sudden, the alarm in the tower goes off. Red lights flash all about the tower, the sound of the alarm wakes the sleeping titans.

Robin jumps startled awake, he quickly puts on a uniform on and heads to the control room.

A moment after entering the control room, the other titans enter.

Yawning, Beastboy asked "What's the problem?"

Glancing up from the computer, Robin informed "Someone broke into the tower."

"What?" exclaimed Cyborg, "But I have this tower powered up with the latest alarm system, no way can anyone break through it!"

They hear evil laughter in the background, alarmed they turn around but no one is there.

Starfire whispered "This is most strange."

Scratching his chin, Beastboy agreed, "Yeah, I could have sworn I heard someone."

"We all heard it." Robin said.

A wind-like voice, whispered "Raven…Raven…"

"Leave me alone!" screamed Raven to a presence she could only see.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder, "Raven? Are you alright?"

Raven hands went to her temples, she screeched in pain. "Go away! Just…go!"

After awhile, the pain left her and so did the voice.

Breathing in deep slow breaths, she stood up from her crouching position.

"Raven, what happened?" asked Robin.

Raven wiped her eyes, "I…I have to go!" she exclaimed running off.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10: Lost and found

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

Raven ran until she could run no longer. She had long ago left the tower, where she was, she didn't even know. All that she was certain of was that she was safe, for the moment. She was scared; the last time she had ever showed fear was when her father had returned.

Tears fell down her pale face, she rubbed at her eyes. She lay on the leaf-covered ground. In the distance, a branch being stepped on was heard. She jumped up frightened. Trying to comfort herself, she told herself "I'm not scared… I'm not scared…"

Who was she trying to kid? Her eyes showed her fear; Fear, it was written all over her.

* * *

"RAVEN!" shouted the titans, who had gone to search for her.

"Raven, please, where are you?" asked Starfire, almost in tears.

Cyborg exclaimed "I got a signal of her heart beat! She's around here, somewhere."

"Foot prints." Robin said pointing to the ground, "Beastboy?"

"Yeah?" asked Beastboy.

"Do you think you can turn into a dog and-" he started, but Beastboy cut him off.

"Say no more." He said turning into a hound dog.

Beastboy sniffed at the foot prints, his tail went straight up. Turning back into his human form, he said "Yup, she went that way!" He turned back into a hound dog. The others followed him.

"Raven!" they all exclaimed.

They paused, crying could be heard.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Beastboy who had changed back into his human form.

The others nodded.

Robin whispered, "It…sounds like crying."

Beastboy nodded, "I think its Raven!"

They all agreed and followed the sound of the crying.

"RAAAAAVVVEEEN!" shouted Beastboy.

* * *

Raven sat up straight, hearing Beastboy.

"Beastboy?" she whispered softly.

"Raven!" she heard Cyborg scream this time.

"Where are you, Raven?" exclaimed Starfire.

"Raven!" shouted Robin.

"They all…came…" she whispered to herself. She stood, she had better get back before it got too dark. She tried walking forward but her cloak was caught on something. She was stuck there. She struggled to free herself, but to no avail.

"Raven!" screamed Beastboy, again.

Tears fell down her already tearstained face, "Help!" she shouted.

* * *

The others paused hearing this shout.

"Did you hear that?" asked Robin.

They all nodded.

Beastboy said "It sounded like…"

All at once, they exclaimed "RAVEN!"

Quickly, they rushed in the direction they heard the cry for help.

* * *

"Raven!" exclaimed Beastboy when they had finally located her, "Thanks goodness, we found you!"

Pulling at her still caught cloak, "Little help here, please!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, right." whispered Beastboy, rushing to help her out.

"Thanks…" she whispered after she was finally freed.

"No, problem…" he said, grinning at her.

* * *

Suddenly, Raven was in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you are alright friend, Raven!" exclaimed Starfire, while hugging Raven, "I don't know what I would do if anything had happen to you!"

Raven changed from pale to blue to pale again, "Starfire! Can't breathe!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Starfire exclaimed letting go of her grasp on Raven.

"I think this calls for a celebration" suggested Cyborg, happy that Raven was alright, "How about pizza?"

Raven nodded, "I would like that."

"Just one thing, though, Raven?" said Robin scratching his chin, "What was…all that back there in the tower?"

She was quiet, "It's a long story…" she whispered.

"I've got the time, tell me." Robin said.

"Well…" began Raven.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What will Raven tell Robin?**

"**Tune in next time on Teen Titans: Secret!"**


	11. Chapter 11: He runs she runs after him

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

"Well…" Raven began.

"Yes?" led on Robin.

In one whole breath, Raven said "Something is coming after me, it's not my father, and I just know something bad is going to happen to me! And in the tower…I could hear a voice…it was wind-like…I think it's what's after me…"

Even though, she had spoken quite fast, Robin had still heard every word.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Robin.

Raven looked down at her feet, "I didn't know how…"

Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder, "You know you can trust us with anything."

Tears fell down her face, "Yeah…but I was scared…and I didn't want to get you guys involved."

"We've always been involved, Raven." said Cyborg.

"Yes, you are our friend" Starfire whispered, "We won't let anything hurt you!"

Raven smiled a small smile, "Thanks…"

"What are friends for?" asked Cyborg.

* * *

Everyone except Raven turned to Beastboy with a look of wonder.

Beastboy feeling nervous with all the stares directed at him, asked while scratching his neck "What?"

Cyborg rubbed his metal chin, "Nothing…I was just wondering why you were not, you know shocked by what Raven informed of us…unless you…" Cyborg's mouth dropped, "You knew, didn't you!?"

Ashamed, Beastboy nodded his head.

"Why keep it away from us, Beastboy?" questioned Robin.

"I promised her not to tell you guys!" exclaimed Beastboy, "A promise is a promise!"

Starfire remained mute, just watching what was going to happen next.

"How could you keep something as vital as this a secret?" Cyborg asked.

Raven, not liking seeing Beastboy being verbally beat up, exclaimed "I made him, okay!"

Cyborg and Robin glanced at Raven but quickly turned back to Beastboy.

Robin whispered, so Raven couldn't hear what they were saying, "Look, this isn't something you should have kept away from us."

Cyborg nodded, "If anything had happened to Raven, then it would have been your fault for not informing us about the current dilemma."

Tears of frustration fell down his cheeks, "Look, I get it! You know now, so what's the big deal!?"

A look of shock appeared on Cyborg's and Robin's faces. Before they had the time to respond though, Beastboy charged off.

Cyborg exclaimed, "Where are you going!?"

"Far away from here!" Beastboy roared in a loud booming voice.

"Get back here!" commanded Robin, in a strict leader tone.

Beastboy screeched, "No!"

Soon the sound of Beastboy's footsteps faded away.

* * *

"What do you mean he ran off?" exclaimed Raven.

"He…ran off." Cyborg whispered.

"But why?" asked Raven, holding in her tears.

Cyborg looked guilty, "I think it might have been Robin and my fault…"

Raven gave Cyborg a menacing look; if looks could kill, Cyborg would be on the ground, dead by now; jabbing her finger tip at Cyborg's chest, she asked through her gritted teeth "What did you guys do?"

Removing her finger, Cyborg explained, "We were only telling him that he shouldn't have kept what he kept a secret."

Raven groaned frustrated, "Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? So what he kept it a secret, I made him! He wanted to tell you but I made him promise not to. Instead of looking at it in a negative way, look at it this way, he kept a promise this long, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Cyborg lowered his head in shame, "I…I'm sorry."

* * *

"We have to go search for him!" exclaimed Raven.

"It's too dark out there! We will just end up getting lost, lets wait 'til morning!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"By then, he will be long gone!" Raven shrieked.

Raven started to run off, Cyborg sighed and shouted "Where are you going now?"

"To go find him!" she called out, "If you won't then I will..."

"Are you crazy!?" exclaimed Cyborg, "You'll get lost!"

Raven paused in her tracks, "I might be crazy…but you are selfish."

"You're not thinking rational!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"He didn't give up on me…I'm not giving up on him, now!" she shouted running off.

* * *

Cyborg sighed; he asked himself "How do I explain this one to Robin?"

"Explain what to me?" asked Robin, who appeared behind Cyborg.

Cyborg jumped startled, "Robin!" he exclaimed.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Are you feeling alright, Cyborg?"

Pointing at himself, Cyborg said in a squeaky voice "Me? I feel great, never been better!" He showed off a toothy grin that would fool a person with half a brain but not Robin, he knew him better, much better.

Robin's eyes narrowed, he questioned "Are you sure that you are alright?"

Cyborg gulped, "Yeah…I'm…perfect!"

Shrugging it off, Robin questioned "If you say so…now what was what you were going to tell me?"

"What?" Cyborg asked; he had hoped that by now, Robin would have forgotten, but he should have known better.

"You know…you said something like 'how do I explain this one to Robin'…what happened?" asked Robin.

Cyborg shook his head, "I would rather not tell you!"

In his leader tone, he said "Tell me…or else."

Not wanting to find what the 'or else' was, he decided to tell him.

After he was done explaining, Robin exclaimed "She did what!? And you didn't try to stop her!?"

Cyborg backed up, frightened at the tone Robin was using.

He defended himself, "I did but that girl has a mind of her own…she wouldn't listen to me."

Sighing, Robin asked "Why did you even tell her?"

Stuttering, Cyborg said "I thought she had a right to know…"

Robin sighed, "It's too late now to go out there and search everywhere. Tomorrow, when the sun rises, we search."

"Should we let Starfire know?" asked Cyborg.

Robin thought about this, "We'll tell her tomorrow…we don't want to have three titans lost…" he explained, knowing that if Starfire knew, she would either find a way to convince him into searching now or just go off to find them on her own.

"Right…that's probably best…" whispered Cyborg, agreeing.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Do you think there was 'drama' in this chapter?**

**Out of a scale from 1 to 10, what do you give this chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12: Finding out

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

Raven made her way through the woods; so far she was having no luck in finding Beastboy.

"Beastboy?" she called out, hoping he would hear her.

After a minute or two, Raven finally heard him.

"Raven, is that you?" she heard him ask.

"Yeah" she said, "Where are you?"

"Don't…don't come any closer!" screamed Beastboy.

"Beastboy?" asked Raven, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, great." he said, "Just stay right there."

As strange as he was acting, she did as he told.

* * *

_The next day…_

Starfire entered the kitchen, to find only Robin and Cyborg sitting there. She had a worried look on her face.

"Oh, friends!" exclaimed Starfire, "Good thing I found you! I can not find friend Beastboy and friend Raven anywhere!"

Robin looked up, "Uh…about that, Star?"

She tilted her head to the right, "Yes?"

"Well…you tell her, Cyborg." he said looking at Cyborg.

Cyborg sighed, "Look what Mr. Wimp-out is trying to tell you in that Raven and Beastboy ran off last night."

Starfire was too shocked to even question Cyborg use of the word 'wimp-out', she stuttered "To-together?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Nah. Separately, Beastboy ran off and Raven went off to find him."

"And you did not advise me to this earlier, why?" she demanded, stomping her foot on the ground.

"We didn't think we had to." whispered Robin.

Starfire turned to Robin, "Didn't think?" she repeated, "You two did not think at all!" she started to say very bad words in her language.

Cyborg leaned in to whisper something to Robin, "Boy…she must be pissed."

Robin turned his head towards Cyborg; sarcastically, he said "You think?"

* * *

_Back with Raven…and Beastboy_

"Beastboy?" whispered Raven.

There was no longer a reply. She carefully stepped forward, what she saw made her think the worst.

She whispered, "Beastboy!"

She knelt down next to his limp body, putting her head on his chest; she could hear a heart beat. She sighed in relief, he was just sleeping. Her eyes trailed downward, they stopped at a cut. It was a fresh cut; with her hands, she healed it with her black energy magic. She sighed again, she rested her head against his chest, and sleep overtook her.

* * *

_Back to Starfire…and the boys…_

Starfire had been pacing back and forth for a few hours now. The boys just kept staring at her; they didn't dare make a sound.

"Where could they be?" asked Starfire, "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Robin went to answer but Cyborg stopped him, "Not a word…"

Robin nodded, and stayed quiet.

"Perhaps they got lost…after this entire world is quite large?" she suggested.

She turned to face the boys, irritated that the boys were not responding.

"What is the earth's saying? Does the cat have your tongue?" she said, "Why do you not speak when I talk to you!?"

"How about we just go look now? Would that make you happy, Star?" asked Robin.

Starfire smiled, "Oh yes!" she clapped her hands, "We must go at once!"

"Let me just pack some safety equipment!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Once Cyborg packed everything they would need, they took off on their search.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What did you think?**


	13. Chapter 13: Searching

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
**

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire searched everywhere for Beastboy and Raven. Starfire searched by air; while the boys, whom did not have ability to fly, searched by ground. From the sky, all the buildings looked like little toy models.

Starfire giggled, "Oh, look! The buildings look so small and puny!"

Cyborg, whom was lugging all the equipments, exclaimed while sitting down on a rock, "I need a rest! This stuff is heavy!"

Starfire flew down to the ground, "What are you doing down? Get up, get up!" she commanded.

"Starfire, we're never going to find them in time before the sun goes down!" complained Cyborg, obviously exhausted.

Robin rubbed his chin, "Maybe…we can."

Cyborg looked at him with a look that said 'You have to be kidding me'.

"Cyborg?" asked Robin, when Cyborg looked up, Robin continued "Didn't you program the communicators with microchips just in case anyone of us ever got lost?"

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah but I don't see where you're going with this."

Robin hit himself on the forehead, "We could locate them with the communicators!"

"Oh, right" Cyborg smiled, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Robin shrugged.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I know its short but I don't have more time…I'll continue later, after school. Just enjoy this little piece. **

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Thank you. :) **


	14. Chapter 14: We found them

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
**

* * *

"I think I got a signal on Raven!" exclaimed Cyborg.

They all looked at Cyborg, Starfire asked "What about Beastboy?"

Cyborg looked down, "Uh…I don't think his is on…"

"How can you say that?" asked Starfire, confused.

"It's almost as if he doesn't want to be found!" declared Robin.

Cyborg shook his head, "Yes…but maybe…if we find Raven, then we will find Beastboy."

Robin nodded, "It's a possibility."

They walked onward.

* * *

The sun shone on Raven and Beastboy. Beastboy, being the deep sleeper he is, was not disturbed. As for Raven, though, she awoke to the first ray of light. She shielded her eyes from the sun's harmful rays. Turning over, she spotted Beastboy. Her first instinct was to be upset but then she remembered that she was here, trying to find him, not to be mad at him.

Shaking him awake, she whispered softly "Beastboy…Beastboy…wake up, Beastboy."

Still not awake, Beastboy turned over on his side. Drool dripped down his mouth, he mumbled in his sleep "Five…more minutes…"

Shaking him harder, Raven yelled louder "Beastboy, wake up!"

Jumping awake, he looked all around "What?" he asked confused at first, "Where…where am I?"

Raven looked down as if the answers were written on the ground, "I…don't…know." she admitted.

* * *

Cyborg followed the path where Raven's purple dot was on the communicator. Robin followed Cyborg, and Starfire followed Robin.

Suddenly, Cyborg stopped.

Robin quickly skidded to a stop, too.

Starfire who had barely been paying much attention, rammed into Robin, causing Robin to slam against Cyborg, causing Cyborg to fall on the ground; it was like a game of dominoes.

Cyborg got up and dusted the dirt off of himself.

Robin stood on his feet and dusted himself off.

Starfire rose to her feet and apologized "Oh friends, I am so sorry!"

Robin smiled, "Its okay, Star."

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah…No harm done."

"Oh, glorious!" she exclaimed, smiling.

Robin turned towards Cyborg and questioned, "Why did you stop, anyway?"

Cyborg pointed to an area, "There…" he whispered.

Robin shrugged, "What about it?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Use your brain, man! They are there!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What did you think?**

**I thought to end the chapter where it ended because to me it seemed like a good stopping point for the chapter. Tell me your thoughts, good or bad, just don't be mean about it.**


	15. Chapter 15: Shocking to the eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
**

* * *

The area to where Cyborg had pointed to was a large space filled with many trees and such things one would find in a place like this.  
The sun was quickly setting; they had to act soon, before they ran out of light.

Starfire asked Cyborg, "So here we will find friends Raven and Beastboy?"

"Well…we might but if not…Raven will be here." explained Cyborg the best way he could.

Starfire looked down at her toes, "Oh…"

* * *

Beastboy stood up, he was shivering.  
The temperature was at least below thirty.

He stuttered, shivering, "I…I'm cold…Raven!"

Raven nodded, shivering as well, "I know…me, too…"

Beastboy rubbed his hands together, and then blew on them.

"Maybe if we huddle together…we could find warmth?" suggested Raven.

"Yeah…" agreed Beastboy, he then asked nervously, "But it…is just to keep warm?"

Raven nodded nervously, "Yeah…"

"Okay." said Beastboy.

They wrapped their arms around each other, trying to keep what little warmth they had left in them.

* * *

"I think I see them!" exclaimed Cyborg, whom was looking through binoculars.

"Oh, let me see!" Starfire exclaimed, yanking the binoculars right out of Cyborg's hands.

Putting the binoculars to her face (the wrong way), she said "Oh but they are so far away!"

"No…no…" Cyborg chuckled, flipping the binoculars to where they were going the right direction.

"Oh…I see now." Starfire said, nodding. Starfire squealed.

"What?" both Robin and Cyborg exclaimed.

"Look…" commanded Starfire.

The boys looked through the binoculars, and their eyes went large at what they saw.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**I thought to stop it here cause it seemed a good place to stop. **


	16. Chapter 16: New monster attacking

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

Cyborg blinked twice, trying to comprehend what he just saw.  
Robin just stared, shocked.  
While the boys stood there in their stupor, Starfire dashed towards her friends.

She cheerfully exclaimed, "Oh friends, I am so glad that you are alright!"

Beastboy and Raven let go of one another, their cheeks taking on a pink blush.

Starfire grabbed her friends by their hands, dragging them, she said "Come on, we must go!"

Raven pulled her hand back, "I can walk just fine on my own."

Starfire nodded and guided them to the boys.

* * *

_Back at the tower – with everyone_

Cyborg gave Beastboy a knowing grin from the other side of the couch.

Beastboy scratched the back on his head, confused at why Cyborg was smiling like that, "What?" he questioned.

"You know." whispered Cyborg.

"I know what?" exclaimed Beastboy.

Cyborg repeated, "You know."

Beastboy growled; this 'little game' was driving him insane.

Beastboy stood from the couch, and said "I'll be in my room."

"What's his problem?" asked Robin, coming in the room.

Cyborg shrugged, leaning back, he said "Beats me…"

Robin let the topic go and sat down on the couch.  
Grabbing the remote, he turned on the television to the news channel.

_The TV:_

"_Jump city is being under attack!" informed the new lady._

_A video of a monster appeared, the monster was terrorizing the city._

"_Where are the teen titans?" asked the news lady.  
The monster appeared at the news station, "No stay back!" exclaimed the news lady._

Robin turned the television off.  
In his hero pose, he shouted loud enough for everyone in the tower to hear, "Titans, trouble!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What did you think?**

**I thought where I stopped was a good place to stop for the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: They've taken her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

Robin skid his motorcycle to a stop.

Cyborg yielded his car next to Robin's cycle.

Robin jumped off his motorcycle, and Cyborg opened the car door and got out.

Starfire, whom had been flying, gently landed on the ground.

Beastboy as a hawk, swooped down from the sky, changing back into his human form, he asked "Where's Raven?"

A monotone voice answered, "I'm right here"

Beastboy jumped, startled. He turned to stare at her, "Oh…didn't see you there."

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to Robin, "So where is this monster?"

Robin informed "If my calculations are correct then the monster should be right here…" he looked at Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and then Beastboy.

Raven looked around, "I don't see anything."

"Robin?" asked Starfire, "Are you sure that this is the right place?"

"Yes, this is where it was!" he urged.

Cyborg looked around him, suspicious, "Well…whatever was here…is not here anymore."

* * *

All of a sudden, a large speck of gray came charging at them from the sky.

Robin was the first to spot it. He exclaimed "Titans, look out!"

They all in the nick of time jumped out of the way.

"What is that thing?" asked Beastboy.

The gray blob pounded its fist on its chest, it roared in anger.  
Its eyes were a fiery red color.

Cyborg shooting at the gray blob, exclaimed "I don't know but whatever it is, it doesn't look too happy!"

A hole appeared where Cyborg had shot the blob with; it looked down at the hole.

"What the…" exclaimed Cyborg as the hole was recovered.

Taking Cyborg's shock to its advantage, the blob threw a mass of gray sticky gunk at Cyborg, knocking him to the ground.

Cyborg struggled to get up, but the sticky stuff prevented him from moving.

* * *

Starfire's eyes glowed green; she flew in front of the blob.

Throwing her star bolts at the blob, she screamed "ARGH!"

The blob threw gunk her way.  
She darted it.  
It threw more but she darted every one.

She blasted the blob again with her star bolts.

The blob screamed in anger, creating a huge ball of sticky gunk, it threw it at Starfire.

Starfire, not having time to duck, was hit directly, sending her crashing on the ground.

Starfire struggled to free herself, giving up, she exclaimed "I do not know what you are but you are not very nice!"

The blob laughed in an evil way.

* * *

Beastboy stoke his tongue out at the blob, "Nana, boo, boo! You can't catch me!"

The blob growled.  
He aimed again and again at Beastboy.

"You can't get me!" shouted Beastboy but a second too late, "You got me!" he shouted when the blob had managed to throw sticky goop on him.

* * *

Robin aimed and fired his boomerangs at the gray blob.  
The boomerangs exploded on contact.

The blob growled and turned around.

Robin threw another round of boomerangs at the blob but caused no damage.

Robin looked down puzzled; he whispered to himself, "What is this thing…"

Seeing Robin distracted, the blob threw more of the sticking substance at Robin.

Robin tried to remove himself but to no avail, he growled "Let me go!"

The blob ignored Robin and charged at Raven.

* * *

For Raven, it all went too quick for her to understand.  
One moment, she was fighting crime with her friends and the next, everything went black.

* * *

Some minutes later, the titans managed to escape from the sticky substance.

"Good, we're all okay" Robin said.

"Yeah, no harm done!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" shouted Cyborg.

Starfire looked around, and noticed something was wrong, very wrong.

"Um…just one problem…where's Raven?" asked Starfire.

The boys all stopped their talking and looked around.

Indeed, Raven was not there, but where was she.

"You don't think…" started Cyborg.

Robin nodded, "It's very possible…"

Starfire looked at Robin, "What's very possible?"

Robin said sadly, "We think that Raven could have been taken by the blob…"

"But why?" exclaimed Starfire, obviously not wanting to believe what she just heard.

Robin sighed, "I wish I could answer you that but I don't know…"

Beastboy looked down at the ground. He whispered sadly to himself, "Where are you, Raven?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Bye, until next time! **


	18. Chapter 18: Hostage

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes; she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings.  
Her head hurt, and she didn't know why.  
She felt at the back of her head with her hand and felt a small bump.

She moaned, "Where am I?"

"Ah…our prisoner has finally awoken!" exclaimed an icy voice.

Another sly voice, whispered "Brilliant!"

Raven could hear these voices but she could not make out whom the voices belonged to.  
She could see the outline of her captors but she could not make out their faces.

Again, she asked but louder, "Where am I!?"

"I believe our prisoner is growing restless…" whispered the sly voice; his S's sounding like the sound a snake would make.

"Indeed…" agreed the icy voice, "Shall we proceed?"

"After you, Slade…" whispered the sly voice.

Raven said in her mind, 'So I know one of them is Slade but who could that other one be?'

Raven heard a hand come in contact with a face.  
She flinched, knowing that had to hurt.

"You idiot!" reprimanded Slade, "I told you never to use my name when we are holding a hostage!"

"I'm sorry boss!" exclaimed the sly voice, the sly voice then added "Maybe she didn't hear it?"

Slade looked his apprentice up and down, "You better hope she didn't…your life depends on it."

The apprentice gulped, "Yes…yes, boss."

* * *

Raven heard a door open; she tried to sit up straight to see who was entering but the bonds holding her were too tight.  
Her eyes flinch shut as bright light entered the once darkened room.  
She blinked twice, trying to get used to the light that now occupied the room.

Her eyes wandered the room; to the left of her was sharp tools and to the right there was two figures, she knew one of them had to be Slade but which one.  
She could not make out who was who since they were both dress exactly alike.  
What if they were just the Slade bots?

She repeated her question for the third time, "Where am I?"

The icy voice, who she knew belonged to Slade, answered "You are in my lair, my dear…"

"Whatever you want, you'll not get away with it!" shouted Raven, trying to free from her tight bonds.

Slade laughed cruelly, "I already have, my dear…"

"Where's that gray blob!?" demanded Raven.

"Oh you mean the one I sent to attack?" said Slade, "That was just merely a distraction from the real thing, my dear."

Raven whispered to herself, "I knew it…" she then exclaimed, "Let me go!"

"Ah, ah, ah." whispered Slade, enjoying this.

"What do you want with me!?" exclaimed Raven.

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear…" whispered Slade.

She could hear footsteps walking away.  
Then the lights were turned off, filling the room with darkness.

Slade whispered, "But for now…enjoy this small clip while me and my apprentice…enjoy robbing a bank."

She heard the metal door slam shut, meaning that they were gone.

* * *

She tried to stop herself from watching the clip, but it was as if someone had glued her eyes to the screen.

When a black-white swirly thing appeared in the screen, she knew exactly whom Slade had to be working with; Mad Mod.

The screen after awhile started to hum, "Do exactly what he says….do exactly what he says…do…"

Raven shut her eyes, tears crashing down, "No…no…no." she whispered, trying to resist the power the machine had over her.

She knew it was coming, but she had hoped it wouldn't come, at least not yet.  
Her eyes were pulled open by a machine that had been installed by Mad Mod himself.

"Do exactly what he says…" hummed the machine.

After awhile the swirl mirrored in Raven's eyes, she repeated "Exactly what he says…"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier but with school and all, it's hard to get on all the time.  
I hope this chapter pleases you, though.  
You know if I had done this the day after my last update, it might have not gone like this…Do you like my little twist?  
**

**With Slade and Mad Mod working together, did you expect anything like that?  
Okay, don't forget to review.  
And if you have anything rude to say, don't say it.  
I allow comments and criticism that would help me become a better write but please ****NO FLAMES****!  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

"She has to be somewhere!" exclaimed Beastboy; he then whispered sadly "She has to!"

Cyborg shook his head, "I'm sorry but we have looked everywhere and we couldn't find her."

Beastboy growled, "You're not looking hard enough!"

Cyborg sighed, he knew Beastboy was suffering from Raven's disappearance but she was his friend, too.

Cyborg said, "Look Beastboy, I know you are upset but she was my friend, too."

Beastboy looked down in grief, "She was much more than a friend to me" he mumbled.

"What?" asked Cyborg, not quite understanding what Beastboy had said.

Beastboy looked up, he exclaimed with tears falling down his green cheeks, "I said she meant more that a friend to me!"

Cyborg was taken aback, he assured, "I am sure we'll find her…"

Beastboy sniffled and nodded.

Cyborg rested his metal hand on Beastboy's shoulder, he whispered, "In the meantime…go and rest, you look terrible."

Beastboy tried to protest but Cyborg won it out.

* * *

Starfire came in from the kitchen; her face wore a worried expression.

"How is he?" she immediately asked Cyborg.

Cyborg sighed; shaking his head sadly, he whispered, "Not too good…"

Starfire stared at the direction Beastboy went, her heart hurt; she hated seeing her friends sad.

"I wish there was something we could do…" she whispered.

Cyborg nodded in agreement.

Yawning, he said "I think it's time we all went to bed…"

Starfire nodded, "Yes but first I have something I must do…"

Cyborg shrugged, "Alright…what do you have to do?"

"Um…Are you certain that you wish to gain knowledge of what I am to do?"

Cyborg scratched the back of his head, "Uh…in second though, don't tell me."

* * *

After Starfire was sure that Cyborg had gone into his bedroom, she made her way to a very special room that only one soul usually occupied.

"Robin…" she whispered.

She received no verbal reply; instead she heard a loud snore.

She jumped back at the sound, but then noted that it was just Robin, asleep.

She smiled, he looked cute sleeping.

She walked forward to him, and nudged him softly.

"Robin…" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Robin, wake up" she whispered.

Slowly an eye lid opened, "What…Starfire?" he asked, "What are you doing in my room?"

Starfire giggled, "Robin…this is your office. You fell asleep and I took on the duty of making sure you get to bed." She smiled brightly.

"Oh…" he yawned, "Thanks."

Robin stood and then stretched, "See you in the morning, Star."

"Yes…farewell, Robin." she said walking in the direction of her own room.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well I decided to make this chapter on how the other titans are dealing…as you can see it hit Beastboy the hardest.  
My reviewers, tell me, did Beastboy seem in character and did you like how I made him sound in this chapter?**

**Please review.  
**

**No flames.  
**

**Thank you.  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Lies, secrets out

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

* * *

**Note: Sorry I have been inactive; I have been busy with school.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

"Now Raven," commanded Slade, "I want you to tell me, the teen titans' weaknesses."

Raven shook her head, trying to resist the power they had over her.

She whispered, "No…"

"They are not your friends, anymore." Slade lied, trying to get her to spill.

Tears fell from Raven's eyes, "Lies!" she exclaimed.

"Tell me, now!" exclaimed Slade, he then turned around at a tap on his shoulder, "What?"

"Mind if I use this on her?" asked Mad Mod holding his beam.

"Be my guess…" said Slade, moving over.

Mad Mod turned the beam on, black and white swirls started to spin around and around.

Raven tried to look at anything but the spinning beam but Slade hold her head in place.

"What are the Teen Titans' weaknesses?" whispered Mad Mod over and over again.

The black and white swirl mirrored in Raven's eyes, "Teen Titans' weaknesses…" she whispered.

"Good, my ducky. You are getting closer." exclaimed Mad Mod.

* * *

Slade smiled evilly, "Now, my child…tell me….what is Robin's weakness?"

Raven whispered in a more monotone voice than ever, "Starfire…"

Slade chuckled, "I could have guessed…"

Mad Mod whispered to Slade, "Even I knew that."

Slade gave Mad Mod a stare that meant 'Shut it or else'.

"Now what about Starfire?" Slade questioned.

Raven tried to not tell him, but somehow she still did.

"Ah…I see…and Cyborg's?" asked Slade.

Raven told Slade how to shut Cyborg down.

"Brilliant," whispered Slade, "Now…what is Beastboy's?"

Tears fell down Raven's face, she knew she didn't want to tell anything that could harm him but she could not fight the power; She told him, all their weaknesses.

* * *

After she had told them all she knew, they left her in her shame.  
She heard the door slam shut, and a lock tick.  
More tears fell down her face, she was ashamed.  
She should have fought harder; she had a great mind, she could have, if only she had.

Her body rocked with sobs; "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Beastboy." she sobbed curling up into a fetal position.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What do you think?**


	21. Chapter 21: Not much fun alone

********

********

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Beastboy sat slouched at the dinning room table. He sighed inwardly. He looked like a lost puppy.

Cyborg, who couldn't stand seeing Beastboy depressed, asked him "Say, why don't you help me fix up the T-Car?"

This was supposed to make Beastboy jumpy, but the only movement of Beastboy, was his shoulders going up and down as he sighed.

Beastboy shook his head, "I'm too sad to do that."

"How about we play some video games?" suggested Cyborg, "I'll even let you win!"

Beastboy let out a sob. He mumbled something, which Cyborg didn't catch.

"What did you say?" asked Cyborg.

Beastboy looked up at Cyborg, and said "I said, Raven used to watch us play video games."

Cyborg sighed, almost giving up. He asked "Beastboy, what can I do to make you happy?"

Beastboy looked down for a moment, and thought. He looked up and looked Cyborg in the eyes; in a serious tone, he said "Bring Raven back."

Cyborg left the kitchen, and walked into the common room, where Robin was looking over old files.

Robin looked up, "How it go?"

Cyborg shook his head, "The little guy is broken…"

Robin nodded, "We all are…"

Cyborg shook his head, "But Beastboy is reacting worst than us…I think he loved her…"

Robin opened his mouth to speak but an incoming call stopped him.

Robin growled the hated name, "Slade…"

Slade chuckled, "Robin…"

Getting right to the point, Robin questioned "What do you want, Slade?"

Chuckling evilly, he said "It's what you want."

The camera turned to show Raven. She was tied up and gagged.

"Let her go!" Robin exclaimed.

Beastboy who heard all the commotion came running into the common room.

He was just in time to see Raven on the screen, his face now reflected anger and rage and hatred.

Beastboy growled, "Release her or else!"

Slade replied sarcastically, "Oh, I'm so scared. A wimp of a green dude is going to hurt me."

Beastboy just kept on getting angrier. "Stop it!" he yelled.

"Or what?" questioned Slade.

That was it, Beastboy charged at the screen. It flashed off; Beastboy fell to the ground in a fit.

"Raven…." he sobbed.

Cyborg lifted Beastboy up from the ground.

"He has Raven…" whispered Beastboy.

"Act like a man, grass stain." said Cyborg, "Look at it this way- we are one step closer at finding her!"

Beastboy's sobs subsided.

"Better?" asked Cyborg.

Beastboy nodded slowly, "Much."

Starfire entered through the front door, with a brown paper bag. She set it down on the table.

"Where is friend, Beastboy?" asked Starfire.

Robin, the only one in the room, answered "Cyborg just got him to calm down. Where were you all day?"

"I was at the mall of shopping" she answered; "I must give this to Beastboy." she said and flew off.

Robin scratched the back of his head confused but shook it off.

Starfire paused at Beastboy's shut door; Beastboy never had his door shut. She knocked and said "Beastboy, it is I, Starfire. May I enter your room of bed?"

Beastboy mumbled a yes and opened the door.

Starfire put an object in Beastboy's hands.

Beastboy looked at the object oddly, "What is this?"

"On my planet, when a friend is 'down in the dumps', it is the job of the friend of the 'down in the dumps' friend to get them a gift to get them happy." she explained.

Beastboy smiled, "Thanks, Star."

"Did it work?" she asked.

"A little…I feel a little better" he said.

Starfire exclaimed "Wonderful!"

********

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What do you think?**

**Oh and note: Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday is FCAT days for me; so those days I probably will be way too busy to write.**


	22. Chapter 22: A special suprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 22**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, no one was up, or so he thought.  
Beastboy tiptoed down the halls of the tower, careful not to make any sudden sounds.  
Just as he turned the corner, the lights turned on, he froze.

He heard a yawn; sounded much like Cyborg's.

"Beastboy," whispered Cyborg sleepily, "What are you doing up?"

Beastboy dug in the back of his brain for an excuse to use.  
_Several little Beastboy's were at work in his brain.  
_

_Little Beastboy one said "Use the bathroom excuse!"  
_

_Another little Beastboy shouted, "No the milk excuse!"  
_

_The third little Beastboy yelled, "No, use one that would let you go outside! Say you need some fresh air!"  
_

Beastboy decided to go with the third excuse, "Uh- I just needed some fresh air."

Cyborg looked at him suspiciously.

Sweat dripped down Beastboy's face; would he accept his excuse or see right into his lie?

Cyborg shrugged, "Alright-mind if I come with?"

Without thinking, Beastboy shouted "NO-I mean… I need to think-alone."

"Oh…" Cyborg sounded disappointed, "I understand. See you in the morning?"

Beastboy nodded.

"Night" Cyborg said and then went inside his room.

* * *

Outside, Beastboy walked out to the ocean and sat on the sand with his feet dangling in the water.  
Actually, he hadn't been fibbing, he did have some thinking to do.  
Beastboy grabbed a rock and plunged it in the water.  
It made five skips before making a _plop_ sound in the water. He grabbed another and threw it.  
He went to grab another rock but this rock was different than the last ones.  
It was blue and had some type of code written on it.  
He turned it around to examine the bottom.  
In cursive letters, the bottom read _Property of Raven_.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long wait but first it was FCAT and then it was I was grounded from using the internet because of a stupid mistake.  
I'm sorry.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Please review.  
No flames, please.  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Not just a rock!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

* * *

Beastboy turned the stone over again, and ran his finger across the writings.

"Hmm…I wonder what all this writing means?" he asked to himself.

He looked up to the sky, gray clouds were forming.  
He stood seeing a storm was approaching and walked off to the tower.  
Softly, Beastboy shut the door.  
He turned smoothly and was face to face with Cyborg.

Startled, Beastboy screamed "Ah-I mean…hi"

Cyborg gave him a look, "What's that in your hand?"

"What?" asked Beastboy, "Oh you mean this? It's just a rock."

"Just a rock?" repeated Cyborg, "Can I see it?"

A little too quick, Beastboy yelled "No!"

Cyborg looked at him puzzled, "Why not?"

Beastboy ran off yelling, "It's my rock!"

Cyborg watched Beastboy disappear, and then mumbled to himself "That kid gets weirder every day…"

"I heard that!" yelled Beastboy.

Cyborg chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

….

Beastboy knew he shouldn't be here; in this room but he needed to. He had to know what the inscription on the stone meant; if it would lead him to Raven. Beastboy opened the top drawer, and closed it quickly.

"Whoa…" he gasped, "Who knew Raven wore those?"

Beastboy searched the middle drawer, but finding nothing.

"Third drawer...lets hope you please me more…" he mumbled opening the third drawer.

In the third drawer there was a box, a bunch of papers, and a chest of some kind. Beastboy picked up the chest and placed it on the floor. He tried to open it but it would not open.

"Locked!" he exclaimed.

He looked in the drawer to see if there was a key but there was none in there.

He noticed that the key hole of the chest was the size of the stone.

"I wonder…" he whispered and placed the stone in the hole.

The inscription on the stone glowed neon blue when placed in the hole. The code slowly changed into English.

Beastboy read it, "The one you love may be closer than you think…"

As he finished reading it, the chest opened slowly by itself.

He gasped at the images showed.

It was like a map, guiding him to Raven.

He could tell by the lack of color that it was Slade's liar.

In the far left corner of the image was Raven all tied up.

"Raven…" he whispered reaching out to touch her but as he touched it the image disappeared.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review. No flames. I g2g that's why I cut it short.**


	24. Chapter 24: Getting closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 24**

* * *

Tomorrow had arrived; the sunshine hit Beastboy.  
He opened his eyes wearingly, the sun blinding him for a second.  
He rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, yawning he sat up.

He stretched and looked around, "That's odd…"

He was outside in the grass.  
He didn't remember how he got here.

"I thought I fell asleep on my bed…the last thing I remember," It was like something went off in his head, he yelled "Raven!"

His yell must have been loud because right at the moment, Cyborg opened the door.

"YO! Beastboy, what's all the commotion?" asked Cyborg.

Beastboy scratched the back of his head, "This."

With confusion, Cyborg said "A rock?"

Beastboy shook his head, "Not just any rock…"

Cyborg put his hand on Beastboy's forehead, "Grass stain…are you okay?"

Beastboy slapped his hand away, "Yes, I am alright!"

"So…what's the big deal about this rock?"

"It's not just any rock! Its Raven's rock!" he explained, "Last night this thing projected an image of Raven! I know where she is now!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

Beastboy took a deep breath, "They've been under us the entire time!"

"Say what?"

Beastboy started to repeat himself, "They have been under us the entire time!"

Cyborg shook his head, "Wow…"

"Yeah!" said Beastboy, happy that he now knew where Raven was.  
There was still hope left after all.

* * *

Starfire and Robin were seated on the couch.  
Cyborg was standing by the couch, and Beastboy was standing in front of them.

"So," asked Robin, "What's so important that it couldn't wait until after breakfast?"

Beastboy took out the rock.

"A rock!" exclaimed Robin, "You interrupted us for a rock!"

Cyborg whispered to Robin, "Man, it isn't any normal rock."

"Huh?" asked Robin, perplexed.

"Just listen to what Grass stain has to say."

Beastboy took a deep breath and said "This rock, yesterday projected an image of Raven."

"Oh! Is she alright?" asked Starfire.

"Uh, I didn't actually talk to her, Starfire."

Starfire looked down, "Oh."

"Yeah, so anyway… I know where she is now!" he exclaimed.

Starfire looked up gleefully, "Oh, really, where?"

Beastboy pointed down to the floor.

"On the floor?" asked Starfire.

"No…Underground us." explained Beastboy.

"Oh." she said; she turned to Robin, "What is underground?"

Robin calmly explain, "Well underground is well…under the top ground floor-in the dirt."

Starfire nodded her head up and down, "Oh, I get it!"

They turned their attention back to Beastboy.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Cyborg.

"We are going to go rescue her!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"Yes," Starfire said, her stomach growled, "After I enjoy a nice cook breakfast…"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review [I need them for me to write more!!].  
No flames, please.  
What do you think?**


	25. Chapter 25: Going under

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 25**

* * *

After the titans finished eating breakfast, they made their way to the garage, where the T-Car and the R-Cycle were stored.

Robin got on the R-Cycle, and turned the key.

It made a couple roaring sounds, but wouldn't turn on.

Cyborg, who was already in his T-Car, lowered the car window and asked "What's wrong, Robin?"

Robin answered, "I can't get the R-Cycle to turn on."

Cyborg sighed, "I will fix it after we find Raven. Now just hop into the T-Car!"

Robin stood off the R-Cycle, "Alright." he opened the front door passenger seat.

Beastboy was seated there.

Robin looked at him expectedly.

Beastboy sighed, "Fine." and transferred to the back.

Robin took Beastboy's place.

* * *

"How are we going to get underground?" asked Robin to Cyborg.

Checking the rearview mirror,  
he answered "I just happen to install a Mega-drill last week on the T-Car."

Cyborg pressed a button on the T-Car, activating the Mega-drill.

In mere seconds, they were underground.

Starfire looked out the window, "The sun is gone. Is it night already?"

Robin turned in his seat, "No, Star. We are just underground. It is still day time."

"Oh" she said.

* * *

Cyborg tried to drive the T-Car down the muddy paths of the underground floor.  
The car was stuck there.

Cyborg sighed, "I guess, we have to do the rest by feet."

The titans got out of the T-Car.

There were two tunnels in this underground.  
One of them would lead to Raven; the other one would cause them to get lost.

"So, which way do we head, Beastboy?" Robin asked Beastboy.

"Uh…" Beastboy scratched his chin, "I think…that way…no, no, that way!"

"Friend Beastboy, I think you are wrong." informed Starfire, "I think she is that way."

She pointed to the tunnel where on the side was a sign that read "SLADE'S LAIR."

Beastboy looked at it, "Oh…I think you are right, Star."

"Mhm…" she nodded, walking towards that tunnel entrance with the boys following.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.  
No flames, please.  
[Sorry if they chapter kind of sucked – I had a hard time getting the breakfast scene done and writing the part of them going underground and all.]  
****What did you think?**


	26. Chapter 26: No door will stop them

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 26**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF TEEN TITANS!**

* * *

Slade's lair wasn't at all what Robin had expected it to be.  
It was somewhat cozy expect for the smell of evil lurking everywhere. Robin almost got sidetracked when he thought he saw Slade but Cyborg pulled him along. Starfire stood in the front, acting as "line leader." Beastboy was in form of a dog, trying to sniff Raven's scent.

* * *

Starfire paused. "RAVEN" she yelled loudly. She went to yell more but Cyborg put his metal hand over her mouth.

Starfire mumbled something under his hand.

Cyborg reprimanded, "Are you trying to alert Slade of our presents?"

"No!"

"Then try not shouting?"

She nodded.

* * *

The four titans continued walking down the dark hallways of the lair. Beastboy was now in the lead, still in the form of a dog. He stopped in his tracks. His dog tail went straight up in the air.

Robin exclaimed, "I think he found something!"

Starfire clapped, "Oh, may it be our dear good friend, Raven!"

Beastboy turned into his human form, and turned to face the others.

He informed, "She's in there alright-"

The titans applauded.

Beastboy finished, "-But this door is locked and it's as strong as steel!"

Starfire gasped.

Robin huffed his chest out, proudly declared, "No door will stop us!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**(I know it might be short but I felt it was good stop for this chapter; that and my mind went blank. :} )**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Please and thank you. **


	27. Chapter 27: A deal with a villain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
**

**TEEN TITANS: SECRET**

**CHAPTER 27  
**

After a couple of blows from Cyborg's cannon, the door finally fell open. Right at the moment when the door fell, an alarm was activated. Red lights flashed everywhere. Loud noise filled the room. Everyone covered their ears to protect their ears from the loud annoying sound. They turned at the sound of footsteps.

It was Slade, of course. "Well, well, if it isn't the Titans…" he whispered in an evil whisper, "I wasn't expecting you until later tomorrow but I guess, I can take you in early."

Robin put his hand near his waist, in position to get his Bo staff out.

Starfire hovered above ground, her hands green, and ready to shoot.

Cyborg powered back on his cannon and got in position.

Beastboy transformed into a Saber-toothed Tiger, and got ready to charge.

"Slade…" Robin growled, "What do you want with her!?"

Slade laughed, "Her? Oh, you mean my lab rat?"

Beastboy growled with rage, he charged at Slade.

Slade easily kicked Beastboy off him with his feet, tossing Beastboy into a wall.

Beastboy turned back into his human form, and whined in pain, "Ouch"

Starfire got near to Slade and started shoot her star bolts but Slade was ready for this.

He got out a silver mirror-like object and reflected Starfire's bolts.

"Ah!" she yelled when her Star bolts came back to her, hitting her.

She started to fall. Robin saw this and yelled, "STARFIRE!" He ran quickly with his arms out, ready to catch the falling Starfire.

Starfire landed in his arms, she put her hand to her forehead and groaned in pain.

Before placing her on her feet, he asked her "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I guess so…"

"Alright." he placed her down on her feet.

Cyborg decided not use his cannon but to fight instead after seeing what happened to Starfire. Robin joined in with Cyborg throwing hit after hit.

While they were fighting, Beastboy snuck in the room where Raven was by going in as a mouse.

When he was finally in the room, he morphed back into his human form.

Raven seemed to be in a daze. She was just sitting there, staring out the window.

"Raven?" he asked.

There was no response from her.

He went closer to her, and put his hand to her palm. She still had a steady heart rate, so why wasn't she responding?

"Raven, speak to me!"

"Stop trying, my ducky." said a familiar voice.

Beastboy gasped, "Mad Mod!"

Mad Mod grinned evilly, "The one and only!"

"What did you do to her?"

"Ah, she is fine! Just hypnotized!" informed Mad Mod.

Beastboy didn't know what else to do, so he begged. "Please, Mad Mod…please dehypnotize her!"

Mad Mod thought this over, "And what would I get in return, hmm?"

Think Beastboy think, he told himself. "Uh…I won't tell the others you were also behind this."

Mad Mod grinned, "Deal."

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No Flames.**

**Eh, what did you think?**


	28. Chapter 28: Founded at last

TEEN TITANS: SECRET

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER 28**

* * *

_Last time on Teen Titans: Secret _

_Beastboy had made a deal with Mad Mod._

* * *

…_._

"Ducky, all you have to do is snap to dehypnotize her." explained Mad Mod.

Beastboy nodded, and tried to snap but failed at it. He tried again, but it was futile.

Mad Mod sighed, and shook his head.

"I can't do it," said Beastboy, "I can't snap!"

"Oh for the love of…" Mad Mod caught himself almost cursing, diverting it he said instead, "I'll do it!"

Beastboy watched as Mad Mod snapped his fingers.

Snapping, Mad Mod said "There, easy as one two three."

Right when he snapped, Raven started to awaken from her daze.

Mad Mod started to run off, "Bye, my ducky!"

"Where are you going?" asked Beastboy.

Mad Mod laughed, "I can't be here when she wakes can I? No…she will definitely stop me." Mad Mod threw a ball on the floor. Fog filled the room for a moment, when it cleared he was gone.

* * *

Beastboy turned his attention to Raven.

"Raven, are you okay?" he asked.

She gasped, "Beastboy?"

He nodded.

She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe it…you can't be him."

"But I am…" said Beastboy, confused.

"No. You're just another one of those illusions."

"What are you talking about?" asked Beastboy.

Raven trembled, "You're not real…you're not real!"

Beastboy walked closer to Raven.

"Stay away." she cried.

"Raven?" asked Beastboy, with question in his eyes.

She closed her eyes, "You aren't real. When I open my eyes, you will be gone, just like all those other times."

She opened her eyes.

"I'm not gone, Raven." whispered Beastboy.

Tears fell down her pale cheeks, she gasped in shock, "Beastboy…it really is you!"

He knelt down in front of her. Wiping her tears away, he said "Why are you crying?"

Raven looked into his eyes, "I thought I would never see you again…and…I am so happy that you are here."

He beamed, "Oh Raven, I thought I would never see you again," he hugged her, "I am so happy that I have found you."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What do you think?**

**Is it a little too touchy? **


	29. Chapter 29: Tension has built

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 29**

* * *

After Beastboy and Raven collected themselves, they stood up and went to find the other titans. Robin had Slade tied down. Cyborg and Starfire stood there.

"Hey guys, look who I found." said Beastboy, getting their attention.

Starfire gasped, and exclaimed "Friend, Raven!" She quickly went to hug her.

"Star, need air." Raven said, turning purple.

Starfire quickly released her hold.

Cyborg walked forward to Raven, "Great to have you back!"

Raven smiled, "Great to be back."

Robin clasped his hands together, "Alright, team, Lets go back to the tower." he said.

Robin turned to Slade, "The cops will be here to pick you up shortly."

The titans entered the T-Car and took off towards Titans' tower.

Slade, being the sneaky one he is, undid the bonds he was in and whispered to himself since the titans had left, "Sorry, I can't stay and wait, I've got places to trespass, things to steal, people to scare."

* * *

The Titans arrived at Titans' tower minutes later.

"Beastboy?" called Robin.

Beastboy turned around, "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?" It wasn't really a question; it was more like an order.

Beastboy looked down at the floor, nervous.

"Um, now?" asked Beastboy.

"Yes!"

"Okay."

"Good. Follow me, please."

* * *

Beastboy followed Robin to Robin's office.

"So, Beastboy…Tell me, how did you manage to save Raven without running into Mad Mod?" questioned Robin.

Beastboy gasped. He knew about Mad Mod being involved? Sweat dropped from Beastboy's face, his heart thumped rapidly.

Robin stared at him, "Well?"

Beastboy bowed his head down in shame, and cried "I made a deal with Mad Mod!"

Robin expression changed from shocked to disbelief to anger. He shouted, "You what!? How could you be so stupid?"

Offended, Beastboy stood up. He yelled back, "I had no choice! And I was not stupid! She's saved, isn't she!?"

"No choice! No choice!" yelled Robin, "You had a choice! When are you ever going to use your brain?"

"I do use my brain! And it was the only way to save her!" he yelled in defense, "You weren't there! You didn't see how he had her! All in a daze! She was blank, gone! It was the only choice!"

Robin took a few deep breaths. He asked through clenched teeth, "What was the deal you made?"

"The deal was not to tell you guys that he was behind the crime as well! Which you obviously already knew!" stated Beastboy.

Robin opened his mouth to respond but Beastboy stopped him.

"Save it." he said and stood up. "I'll be in my room." he said walking out.

* * *

When Beastboy opened the door, he found Cyborg and Starfire standing beside it. Cyborg's mouth was dropped open and Starfire's eyes were huge.

Cyborg asked the question they were both wondering, "What…what happened in there?"

"Nothing." said Beastboy.

"Nothing?" repeated Cyborg, "Something obviously happened in there…"

Beastboy snarled, "Give me a break! I said nothing happened!"

Cyborg was shocked at the way Beastboy was acting.

"Friend, Beastboy?" said Starfire, walking towards Beastboy. She put her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off, "Leave me alone! Just leave me alone."

She looked down at the ground, hurt.

"You know, if you ever need our help, we are here, Beastboy." said Cyborg.

"I don't need help. I don't need anyone. All I need is for you guys to leave me alone already." he exclaimed, and walked into his room leaving Cyborg and Starfire stunned and hurt.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**No flames.**

**Please review.**

**What did you think?**


	30. Chapter 30: let bygones be bygones

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Beastboy knew he shouldn't have taken his irritation out on his friends however at that moment when he did, he couldn't control it.  
He reached for his pillow and threw his face into it, and screamed into it.  
He was frustrated; he could never seem to do anything right, or at least anything that didn't disappoint their leader, Robin.  
Tears of frustration trailed down his face.  
He hadn't meant to fall asleep nevertheless his eyes had slowly started to close shut and sleep overtook him.

There was a soft knock on his door.  
He tossed and turned, still dead to the world.  
He finally opened his eyes when the knocking grew louder.  
He sat up on his bed, and yawned.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Robin." answered the knocking person which was Robin.

Beastboy rolled his eyes but stood up.  
Opening the door, he asked with attitude "What do you want?"

"I want to make an apology – I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Beastboy nodded, and replied "you sure shouldn't have!"

Robin sighed, hating that this was getting him no where.

Beastboy started to shut his door since Robin wasn't saying anything.

Robin put his foot in the middle of the door, stopping it from closing. "No, wait!"

Beastboy sighed, and reopened his door. "What?"

Robin gulped, trying to figure how he was going to say this.  
"I thought over everything you told me. And…and if it were me, I guess I would have done the same thing."

Beastboy nodded.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Robin, holding out his hand.

Beastboy put his own hand in Robin's and shook it, "I forgive you."

Robin smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Beastboy's stomach growled.  
He hadn't considered eating when that episode that caused him to emotionally explode occurred.  
He nodded his head, and answered "Yes, very."

* * *

**Author's note:  
**

**I know it's short but I can't think of anything else!  
Please review.  
No flames.  
What did you think?  
What do you suggest should happen next?  
**


	31. Chapter 31: Sister, I'm back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

* * *

**Note: I think I am going to get back on the subject of the secret, pardon me if it isn't that good.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 31**

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning; everyone was fast asleep in their rooms. There was a repeatedly soft tap on Raven's window. _Tap…tap…tap. _Raven turned in her sleep, trying to ignore the tapping. _Tap…tap…tap. _The tapping grew louder and faster. _Tap…tap…tap. _Finally, not able to ignore it further, she sat up on her bed. The image she saw in her window, startled her. She screamed loudly.

Raven's screams had alerted the other titans of the trouble. Quickly, they all ran towards Raven's room, praying that they made it on time.

The image in the window grinned at Raven. Raven frowned in disgust. The thing in the window tapped the window once again and it started to say something. Even though sound didn't travel from outside her window to inside her room, Raven was able to figure out what the thing was saying by reading the thing's lips.

"Open the window" the thing commanded.

Raven stood her ground, "Not a chance."

The thing's face grew red with anger. He prepared to push open the window himself. Raven's eyes grew wide; she slowly backed away from the window as the thing crashed in through the window.

Raven began to run but the thing was faster. He pounced on her, knocking her down to the ground. She struggled to get to her feet. Giving up on that, she questioned "What do you want now, brother?"

He laughed, "I told you I would be back, didn't I?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "How could I ever forget?" she asked sarcastically.

The other titans started to run even faster when they heard the breaking of a window. When they finally made it to Raven's door, they had to stop for air. Beastboy was the first one to regain his composure.

He started to pound on Raven's door. He yelled, "Raven, what's going on in there?"

Raven's brother whispered in Raven's ear, "Tell them anything, and I will tell them your secrets—your dark secrets."

Raven frowned, and whispered back "My friends are unlike yours. They wouldn't abandon me because of my past."

Beastboy bang against the door again, "Raven?"

Raven began to give Beastboy a reply. She called out, "Yeah, I could need some help."

Beastboy said, "Open the door."

Her brother was still holding her down, "Uh, I would like to but, I am kind of busy now."

The door opened; Robin had been decoding the door lock thing while Beastboy was banging like an idiot in love.

The titans rushed inside the room. Starfire was the first to attack.

She threw star bolt after star bolt at Raven's evil brother.

He rubbed his side where the star bolts had hit, "Ouch that hurts!" he cried out like a little baby.

Starfire threw more star bolts while yelling, "No one hurts my friend!"

Now it was Beastboy's turned to attack. He turned into a rhino. Backing up, he prepared to charge. He charged fast and hard, hitting Raven's brother hard on the side, knocking him down.

Robin took out a pair of handcuffs that he always kept on him. He knelt down in front of Raven's brother, and put the handcuffs on him.

Raven's brother growled outraged, "This is not right!" he tried to get loose but the handcuffs were made to survive the toughest of the villains.

"No, what's not right is that they allow you to show your face." Beastboy said making a joke.

The other titans laughed at Beastboy joke, encouraging him.

"You guys found that funny?" he said smiling, "How about another one? What did the duck say to the bird? QUACK!" he startled laughing.

Raven groaned at Beastboy's lame joke.

"Well, who wants to take him to the jail center?" asked Robin.

"Oh, I'll do it!" said Starfire.

"Okay. How about Cyborg goes along with you?" suggested Robin.

Starfire nodded, and both she and Cyborg were off the Jail Center.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I noticed from the start I never gave Raven's brother a name. Why my reviewers, I ask you suggest a name to give him. **

**Please review.**

**No flames. Thank you.**


	32. Chapter 32: Secrets to tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 32**

While Cyborg and Starfire escorted Raven's brother, who they later on found out his name was Jason, to the jail center; Raven had the other titans sitting in the living room. Raven paced back and forth, trying to determine how she was to come out with what she wanted to say.

Robin growing impatient asked "What are we waiting for?"

Raven stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Robin. She answered, "We are waiting for Starfire and Cyborg to return before I can tell you guys what I need to."

"Why can't you tell us currently and tell them later on?" asked Beastboy.

"I don't want to have to repeat myself; saying it once is difficult enough." she whispered.

Beastboy sighed in realization, "Oh."

Several minutes later, Cyborg and Starfire entered through the front door of Titan's tower.

Cyborg froze in his tracks, and questioned "What are you all doing just sitting there?"

Raven sighed, "Good, you are all here now. Please take a seat."

Starfire sat down adjacent to Robin; Cyborg sat in the couch chair.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us, Raven?" asked Robin.

"Well…" she struggled to find the words.

"_Breathe, Raven, breathe. You can do this…_" she told herself.

"I have secrets – which I want to tell you guys but I am fearful you guys won't long to be my friend afterwards." she assumed, sighing.

"Raven… I will until the end of time be here for you regardless of what." Beastboy said.

"Me, too" Cyborg said.

"Regardless, we are always going to be there by your side, Raven." Robin guaranteed.

"Friend, Raven…I could by no means not be friends with you." Starfire whispered.

Raven nodded. "Well… one secret is… Before I met you guys, I and my brother had been a team but I had grown tired of harming others. But he constantly threatened to tell you guys and that…you guys wouldn't want to be friends with an Ex-thief."

_Flash Back-_

_Raven cried, "Brother I don't want to do this any longer!"_

_Jason snarled, "This is what you were born to do, sister!"_

"_It doesn't feel right."_

_Jason slapped Raven, "How dare you, speak that way!"_

_Raven placed her hand where he had smacked her._

In the present, Raven put her hand where her brother had slapped her several years ago. She shook it off; she mustn't let the past and present mix; that wouldn't be healthy.

"Raven, your brother is mistaken." Robin said, "We have all done something we are not proud of; you're not the only one who has done something that is disgraceful. However that doesn't imply we are any less of friends."

Raven put on a slight smile. She then frowned remembering what she had done whilst under control of Mad Mod.

"What's wrong?" asked Beastboy.

"I have another secret…" she said, nervous.

"What is it?" asked Beastboy.

"Remember how Slade and Mad Mod had me?"

They all nodded.

"Well, they hypnotized me and made me enlighten them of your guys' secrets." she paused, "I didn't want to but I had no control!"

When she received no answered, she swore she had lost their friendship.

"I comprehend if you don't want to see me ever again." she stood, "I'll go pack my possessions."

Beastboy shook his head, "Raven, no…stop. It's not that."

Raven stopped in her tracks.

"We understand you didn't mean to tell the secrets. You were hypnotized." said Cyborg.

"What did you tell them?" asked Robin.

She put her head down trying to recall, "I don't remember…they brain washed me afterwards…"

Robin sighed, "Alright. It's acceptable. We just have to be extra alert now, okay?"

All the titans nodded in understanding.

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No Flames.**

**What did you think?**

**Have any ideas as to her next secret should be about?**


	33. Chapter 33: Thank goodness for Starfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 33**

"Cyborg can I please talk to you?" asked Robin.

"Uh, sure." said Cyborg.

When they were in Robin's office, Cyborg asked "What do you need to talk about?"

"I was wondering, if you could install a new and better alarm to the tower." Robin said.

Cyborg nodded, "Sure, no problem.''

Robin smiled, "Great! How fast can you have it done?"

Cyborg thought a bit before answering, "Well, if I get at it now, I guess I can have it done by the end of the day."

"Okay, then I won't hold you from it any longer." dismissed Robin.

Cyborg nodded, standing up leaving.

Cyborg walked outside to the garage. He needed to go buy some things for the alarm system. He opened his car, and got in. Before he was able to pull out onto the driveway, Starfire walked out.

Seeing that Cyborg was going out, she got excited. "Oh! May I come with?"

Cyborg sighed, he really wanted to do this alone but how could he say no? "Sure."

Starfire clapped her hands, and climbed into the passenger seat.

Buckling up, she asked "Where are we going to?"

Driving out onto the driveway, he answered "We're going to Big Lots."

Confused, she repeated the name, "Big lots?"

"Yeah, that's the name of the store."

"Oh. What an odd name." she whispered.

"Yeah." said Cyborg pulling the car into full speed.

The traffic light turned red, causing Cyborg to have to push the break petal fast.

For Cyborg, the waiting time for the light to turn green which had only been one minute, felt like hours. When the light turned green, Cyborg quickly started to drive off. He was going 60 miles per hour in 45 miles per hour zone. He hadn't noticed that, so he kept driving at the speed. Soon after, he could hear the sirens of a police car.

Cyborg groaned, and pushed the break stopping.

A female cop chewing gum walked towards the T-Car. Holding the pad with tickets, she questioned "You are aware you were going 15 miles over the limit?"

Cyborg gasped, "I'm sorry. I really didn't notice, it's just I was in a hurry"

The cop shut him up, she handed him a speeding ticket and said "Yeah, sure – that's what they all say, buster."

Cyborg looked at the ticket, "A hundred fifty fine!" he asked.

The police officer rolled her eyes, and said her motto "Break the law, pay the price."

Cyborg shook his head, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, some crazy kid in a metal suit." she said.

Starfire stuck her head out, "Uh, miss…he is Cyborg."

The police officer's eyes went large, "Oh, my god!" she took a deep breath, "You're Starfire! I am a huge fan!"

Starfire smiled, "Thank you."

The police officer nodded, "Can you sign my ticket pad?"

Starfire looked puzzle, "What?"

"Please sign it…If you do, I will let your friend go with a warning and rip the ticket up!"

Starfire nodded, and took the ticket pad. On the back of it she signed 'Starfire'. She then handed it back to the police officer.

The police officer smiled, "Thank you!" she then took that ticket and ripped it up. She turned to leave, "Have a good day!"

**Author's note:**

**Well, well, well, good thing Cyborg brought Starfire with him, no? XD Please review. No flames. Please and thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34: Shopping Cyborg

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

After a long time of driving, Cyborg and Starfire finally arrived at Big Lots. Cyborg was glad that finding parking was not difficult. He parked and they quickly got out of the car.

In the store, Cyborg told Starfire to stay with him the entire time and to not touch anything. Cyborg grabbed a cart and went to aisle 5.

For every object he grabbed, Starfire would ask "What is that?" "Why do we need that?"

Cyborg tossed two metal thingies into the cart and went on to the next aisle. He tossed a box of _Extra security _into the cart.

"What is that for?" asked Starfire.

"For the alarm system." he answered, trying not to get annoyed.

Cyborg could hear some giggling behind them. With him great hearing, he could hear two guys talking.

_One guy said, "Look at that girl…"_

_The other guy said, "Yeah, I'd totally tap that."_

"_Ditto" the first guy said._

Cyborg grew mad, no body talked like that about his friend, who he had a sibling relationship with.

"Cyborg what does 'tap that' mean?" asked Starfire, curiously.

Cyborg not wanting to answer just turned around and walked over to the two guys.

He grabbed both of them by their shirts and tossed them outside.

He screamed after them, "That will teach you to have manners!"

He then turned back to where he left Starfire.

He grabbed the cart and said "Come on, Starfire. Let's go pay for this stuff and then we're leaving."

"Leaving?" she gasped, "But, we just got here!"

"Actually, we've been here for approximately thirty minutes." he said.

"Okay." she said following Cyborg.

Cyborg paid for the objects and left the store.

After putting everything in the trunk, Cyborg got into the T-Car. Starfire was already in the T-Car. They drove off to Titans Tower.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I know this is short but I'm not that educated on the things you would need for an alarm system. I hope this chapter is satisfying for you guys. If not, I'm sorry.**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Please and thank you.**


	35. Chapter 35: The alarm system

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I own Yogi.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

At the tower, Cyborg got right to work in installing the alarm system. He opened the box that contained the new parts to the alarm system. The instructions were in the box but being the guy he was decided that he was too manly for instructions, that only wimps like Yogi used instructions. _Yogi was his friend from his old life. Yogi always relied on instructions to do certain things, and Cyborg respected that until he became a Cyborg and Yogi wanted to take him apart to find out how he worked. That was when their friendship collapsed. _

In one of his metal hands, Cyborg had a metal tube-like object; in the other hand, he had long skinning metal bars.

He looked at both objects with puzzle. He scratched the back of his ear in questioned. He then said out loud not to anyone is particular, "What do I do with these objects?"

He jumped a bit when a voice answered him. It was Starfire talking.

"Well, you connect the tube-like object with those long skinny bars using this, well that's what the instructions says to do…" she said, holding the instructions.

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He then said "Right…"

Starfire smiled. Joyfully, she informed "You know this paper back booklet really knows a lot!"

"You do know that, that 'paper back booklet' is instructions written by whoever designed this alarm thing?"

She nodded, "Of course, silly!"

Cyborg laughed, "Well, I have to get back to work."

She nodded. Handing him the booklet, she said "Use it! You will be done much faster."

Cyborg couldn't agree more. He chuckled, "Alright, I will."

She smiled and went on her way.

At around quarter 'til one, Cyborg was done with installing the alarm system. All he was doing now was putting on his "finishing touches". He backed up a bit to enjoy the view. He then turned around and yelled, "You guys, it's done!"

Everyone came down to see the new alarm system.

"So what's so cool about it?" asked Raven.

"This…" Cyborg said, and then turned to the alarm system.

He commanded, "Alarm on."

The alarm turned on, colorful lights turned on also, "Good day, Cyborg." the alarm said.

Everyone gasped.

"Alarm, these are Raven, Robin, Beastboy, and Starfire – they are also residence of this tower."

After a minute, the alarm system replied, "Good day, Raven, Robin, Beastboy, and Starfire – Starfire loving the scarf."

Starfire gasped and smiled. "Thank you, it's from clearance."

The alarm system then said "You are welcome. Cyborg, I thought you said that the orange one didn't have much style."

Cyborg gasped and tried to shut the system down but he didn't read the warning label which said in big red letters: "IMPOSSIBLE TO SHUT DOWN WHILE SPEAKING" – that's what made it such a good alarm system.

The alarm finished saying, "She clearly does."

Starfire gasped.

Cyborg then turned to Starfire, "That's not what I said!"

The alarm then pulled a clip of Cyborg talking about Starfire:

"_Oh, you'll love Starfire!" he said, "Well, she has an odd sense of style but she has a huge heart. It's impossible to be angry with her."_

The clip finished.

Cyborg, angrily, said "I was talking about her taste of style for food!"

The others in the background whispered among themselves.

"Star, does eat some weird things." whispered Beastboy.

Raven nodded in agreement, "I'm not one to say things like this but her food is worst than listening to green boy's jokes."

Beastboy nodded but then realized what she had said, "Wait- hey!"

Raven shrugged.

"Her food is okay…" Robin said trying to defend Starfire.

Raven rolled her eyes, "You're the only one who'll eat it."

Robin whispered, "You never tried any of her food."

Raven rolled her eyes again, "Because I know it's nasty."

"Why are we arguing guys?" exclaimed Beastboy in a whisper.

Raven and Robin paused, thinking.

"I don't know," replied Raven, "its stupid isn't it?"

Robin nodded.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well that's it for this chapter. Please review. No flames. Please and thank you.**

**Oh here is a little pole:**

**If you think I should write a little fan fiction involving Cyborg with his old friend Yogi then write "A"; if not write "B".**

**Also, what you think of the new alarm system? **


	36. Chapter 36: Intruder alert

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. I own the alarm system, though.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 36**

* * *

It had been a month since Cyborg had installed the new alarm system. And so far, it had been working great. Cyborg made sure not to tell it anything that he wouldn't want the others to know, because he knew Patty- what Starfire had named the alarm system- would tell everyone. Patty had a big mouth, not literally but you what I mean.

It was a quarter 'til midnight; Beastboy was in the kitchen, enjoying a bowl of tofu. He was in there alone. He thought everyone was asleep, so when he heard footsteps, he jumped in surprise. He turned around in his seat to see a sleeping walking Raven.

"Raven?" he whispered.

He stood up from his seat, just as Raven started to fall.

She fell in his arms, still asleep. She was softly snoring. He held her in both of his hands, and slowly started to walk towards her room. After pushing in the code, the door of Raven's room opened. He walked in and placed her down on her bed.

His plan was to tuck her in and leave but he came to a halt when he heard her say his name.

"Beastboy, please don't go." she whispered, half-awake.

He turned around to face her again, "Alright, I won't." he said softly.

Raven gave him a small smile and patted the side of her bed.

Beastboy slowly sat down in the indicated side.

"So why did you want me to stay?" asked Beastboy.

There was a pause as Raven collected herself.

"Well?" pushed on Beastboy.

"I need to talk to you." Raven quickly said.

"Oh," whispered Beastboy, "About what?"

"So many things." said Raven.

"I'm listening." said Beastboy.

"What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Starfire or anyone for that matter. Do you promise!" Raven said, gently but in a serious tone.

Beastboy didn't blink, he nodded. "Promise, scouts honor!" he said.

Raven lifted an eyebrow, "You're not a scout…"

"Can you just tell me?" exclaimed Beastboy.

Raven crossed her arms, and sighed "Fine."

While Raven and Beastboy were talking in Raven's room, something was going on in the alarm system's control room. A blue light fuse went down but then came back but instead of blue, it was red. The screen went blank, after a moment a guy with an orange and black mask appeared on the screen.

A familiar voice snarled, "Perfect, I'm in."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well I know this is short but… I wanted to leave you guessing with the last part. ****Please review. No flames. And, I bet you know who the intruder is. **


	37. Chapter 37:It has a face now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 37**

* * *

"And so now I have you guys in danger…and that's why I have to go" Raven sighed.

"Go?" Beastboy repeated.

Raven nodded, sadly. "I've done enough"

"You can't just give up!" screamed Beastboy.

Tears welled up in her eyes; they fell down her pale cheeks as she yelled "There's nothing I can do!"

Beastboy shook his head, "You're wrong. There is something you can do."

Beastboy went on when Raven didn't add anything, "Together, we can stop this. You don't have to go through it alone anymore."

"I can't put you guys in that danger, it wouldn't be right." Raven sighed.

"No!" Beastboy firmly yelled, "What wouldn't be right is to let you walk out those doors and go through it all alone – that would be wrong. We are a team; better yet we're all friends. We stick together through the worst and the good."

* * *

Back in the alarm system's control room, the man with a black and orange mask was still on the screen.

He chuckled evilly, "This was too easy."

From the alarm system, he could see where every titan was. He could destroy them with a push of a button. But he wasn't one to destroy his prey before having some fun with them first. Using the alarm's cameras, he looked into the room where Robin was.

He snapped his finger in dismay when he noticed that Robin still had his mask on, "Damn it!" he yelled, very loud.

* * *

"Raven?" asked Beastboy, when she didn't talk.

She put a hand to his mouth hushing him, and whispered "Shush, did you hear that?"

He nodded his head. She removed her hand from his mouth.

"What was that?" asked Beastboy in a whisper.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is must not be good." said Raven.

They both ran off to alert the others.

* * *

While Beastboy went to wake up Cyborg, Raven decided to pull the panic lever.

Right when she pulled it, red lights blinked on and off – a loud howling siren buzzed, waking every titan.

Starfire quickly put on her uniform and ran out into the hall.

"What's wrong?" asked Starfire.

Robin ran into the room, "Who pulled the panic lever?"

"I did" said Raven.

If Raven pulled the lever then something was definitely wrong. "What's the problem?" asked Robin.

"Me and Beastboy both heard something coming from the alarm system control room." answered Raven.

"Did you check it out?" asked Robin.

"Check what out?" asked Cyborg who was just walking into the room.

"The control room of the alarm system." answered Robin to Cyborg.

"Why would they need to check that out?" asked Cyborg.

"They heard something in there." said Robin.

"No we didn't check it out, we wanted to alert you all first, just in case it's something dangerous." explained Raven.

Robin nodded, "Good point."

* * *

Together, they walked to the alarm system control room.

The man saw the door knob moving, "Great, visitors" he said sarcastically.

"Uh, Cyborg?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah?" said Cyborg.

"Did the alarm system always have a red light? And since when did it have a face?" he asked.

"It didn't." he said.

"Well, it does now." said Beastboy.

"That face!" screamed Starfire.

"What?" everyone but Robin exclaimed.

"It's familiar!" she whispered.

"I don't see it" said Beastboy.

"I know!" yelled Robin.

"You know what?" asked Raven.

"That face -I know who it is!" he said.

"So who is it?" questioned Raven.

With distaste in his voice, he said "Slade."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review. No flames. Is this chapter too short?**

**Do you like this chapter? I hope you did.**


	38. Chapter 38: The plan is

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Note: I am going to try to approach this chapter in a different way. Please tell me what you think in your review.**_

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 38**

* * *

_How could they fight something they could not physically touch? There were possibly many options but little time to look them all over. Would unplugging the system help? Or would it temporally removed Slade from their view only to leave him in their power cords? That idea was scratched off the board that Robin had scribbled a few ideas that the team had called out. The only option left was to use Control Freak's remote. But the problem was did it work in other things besides the television? There was no time to think it over, they had to try it out before things got out of hand. _

The titans huddled together as Robin told them the plan.

"Alright, this is what we have to do…" Robin began.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Beastboy and Cyborg; you two go down to where I keep the things I have collected from past villains." he ordered.

"And what do we do when we are down there?" asked Cyborg.

"I want you to bring up the remote Control Freak used." whispered Robin.

They both nodded. "Got it!" they both said and left.

"Raven, I want you to use your powers to locate where Slade is coming from and how got in the system." order Robin.

Raven saluted, "Aye, aye, Robin."

Robin looked at her funny but shrugged it off.

"What do I do, Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Star, you go with me." he whispered, "We need to make sure no henchmen of Slade is able to sneak in."

She nodded her head and followed him out.

* * *

_The lights of the room where the things from past villains were kept were off. The floor was wooded and creaked with ever stepped taken. The moon was the only thing that brought light into the dark room. Old, rusty masks that looked to have belonged to Slade were in a box titled 'Slade'. Farther in the room, there was more things collected from villains they fought. The puppets that had almost taken their souls away to the puppet king were stacked up on a top shelf next to a case that said top secret. Finally in the end of the room, under a clear plastic case was Control Freak's remote._

"There it is" said Cyborg. When Beastboy didn't respond, Cyborg turned around to see Beastboy touching the puppets. Cyborg slapped Beastboy on the back of the head.

Rubbing the back of his head, he groaned "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't touch anything!" whispered Cyborg through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" whined Beastboy.

"You don't know what could happen by touching one little object - we were sent here to get the remote, not to play with every little thing." yelled Cyborg in a whisper.

Beastboy crossed his arms but gave in, "Fine."

Cyborg carefully entered the code into the key pad to open the remote's chamber, the plastic chamber soon opened. Cyborg grabbed the remote and dragging Beastboy with him, he said "Come on, let's go."

* * *

_Slade had to be somewhere. Yes, he was in the alarm system but his signal had to be coming from somewhere else. He seemed to had hidden his scent well, Raven couldn't locate it. Or maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. How had he gotten into their alarm system in the first place? Had he gotten his hands on one Control Freak's remotes? No…that wasn't possible, was it? _

Raven got in a meditation pose, and slowly rose from the ground. She mumbled her little chant. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on Slade's signal.

She whispered to herself, "Come on, I know you're in here somewhere."

Suddenly, laughter entered her ears. It felt so near, so close to her, like it was right next to her. She opened one eye, only to see nothing but empty space. She shook her head, trying to find the signal again.

"Where are you?" she whispered.

A cold voice answered, "Closer than you think, Raven."

"Show yourself!" she yelled, panting now.

Several images passed through her head at once. After the last one left, she fell down to the ground, exhausted. Sweat dripped from her forehead, she panted. Holding herself up with her hands, she whispered "He's somewhere in the tower."

* * *

_The only light in the tower's hallway was the light illuminated by Starfire's star bolt's glow and a small flashlight Robin had with him. They heard footsteps coming from behind them. Alarmed they turned around, only to see Beastboy and Cyborg._

"Oh, it's only you two." Robin sighed in relief.

"Yeah, who you think it was?" asked Beastboy.

"Uh…no one in particular." Robin answer.

Cyborg handed Robin the remote, "Here, we've got the remote."

"Good." Robin said, "Come on, we should do this as soon as possible before things get worst."

"Uh…Robin?" called out Starfire.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think we have a problem." she said.

He turned around, there was a monster possibly working for Slade.

Starfire threw star bolts at it, yelling "I'll stays, you guys go!"

"No, we're not leaving you Star!" yelled Robin.

"Go!" she yelled, while throwing her most biggest star bolt ever at the monster, "I can do this myself - just go!"

Not able to change Starfire's mind once it was set, they went back to the Alarm system's control room without Starfire.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review. No flames. Please and thank you. What did you think? This chapter was long, right?**


	39. Chapter 39: Several to go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 39**

* * *

_While Starfire was fighting the monster alone, the guy titans quickly made their way to the Alarm System's control room. Raven laid on the floor, she was awake but she was panting. Slade was still displayed on the screen. While Cyborg and Robin decided what their next move should be, Beastboy made his way to Raven._

"Raven?" he gasped, "Are you okay?"

She raised her head and looked at him. "Slade…he is somewhere near."

"Yeah, I know. He's in the alarm." he shrugged.

She shook her head, "No…I mean, yes he is but that's just a hologram, the real him is in the tower, in one of the rooms."

He looked at her puzzled, "Come again?"

"He's not in the alarm system! It's just a trap!" she screamed, loud enough for the other two titans in the room to hear.

_Robin and Cyborg stopped talking when they heard those words. So then the remote wasn't needed? Or, was Slade tricking them, by convincing Raven that he was in a room, when he was very well in the alarm system? Maybe they should split up, just in case. What would harm be in splitting up? Who could it hurt?_

"Did you say that Slade is not in the alarm system?" asked Robin to Raven.

Raven nodded, "When I sensed him, he was there but not physically. He is somewhere else, and he whispered, I could hear it, to me, that he was closer than I think."

Cyborg interrupted her, "Could he not just be trying to trick you?"

Raven stared at him but didn't answer.

She continued, "And so, if he is closer than I think, then he must be in one of the rooms in the tower."

_Cyborg thought Raven was wrong. He believed that the 'closer than you think', could have also been a trick. A room is farther from them, than the alarm system, so he must be in the alarm system, right? He couldn't be wrong. Well he could, but he was sure that Slade wasn't in any of the rooms because if he was, wouldn't the alarm had sounded before he got in the alarm system? Bingo! _

* * *

_So far, Starfire was doing good. She had the monster where she wanted it, close to surrender. She had the advantage. Just when she thought she was winning though, the worst that could happen, happened. The monster had friends. She was outnumbered. _

"You have three and I am only one person, now that isn't really fair." Starfire said but still throwing star bolts.

Starfire didn't expect a reply but she received one anyway, "You're right, Star - it isn't. How about I lend you a hand?"

She turned around and smiled, "Robin!" she exclaimed.

"Look out!" he screamed, and pushed her out of the way of a incoming laser-beam shot.

She turned back around to the fight and along side Robin, started to fight the monsters.

_No matter how much they fought, more kept coming in. If only they could find where they were coming from. Maybe if they found the source, they could stop it. _

"These things just keep coming!" yelled Robin as he cut a monster in half using his Bo staff.

Starfire's eyes lit up green as she shot her eye-beams at the snake-like monster.

The monster growled in pain, but did not give up. It jumped at Starfire but Starfire flew above the creature, avoiding an otherwise death.

"Star! Whatever you do, don't let them bite you!" yelled Robin, shoving several snake-like monsters that had now surrounded him. "Get off!" he yelled at the creatures, taking out a boomerang, he aimed it at the monsters, and grinned as they all exploded.

"Five down," Robin mumbled, "Several to go."

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

**Well what do you think? Where do you think Slade is? Please review. No flames. Please and thank you. Should I keep with only doing describing parts in italics and doing the communication not in the italics? Is it good in general? Well I hope you enjoyed it. -balseirocharmed**


	40. Chapter 40: Splitting up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Please note I am making this chapter now because this weekend I will be gone on vacation with my family and I wont be allowed to use the computer since my mother will want me to spend time with the family. But, I will be back on Sunday.**

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 40**

_While Robin and Starfire were off somewhere else in the tower fighting off the intruders that seemed like millions, the other titans were trying to find a way to get at Slade. They didn't think splitting up was such a great idea after all. Weren't they stronger together as a team than alone split up? It didn't matter, they had no choice but to split up. They had agreed to all meet up in the main room where they usually have their movie nights._

Beastboy had the remote of Control Freak in his hand, he was trying to figure out how it worked. Turning to Cyborg, he asked pointing to a red button "Cy, what does this red button do?"

Acting quickly, Cyborg snatched the remote out of Beastboy's hands. "Give me that before you break it." he said.

"I'm not going to break it!" argued Beastboy.

"Do I need to bring up what happened with the last thing I let you handle?" said Cyborg.

"No…" Beastboy sighed, defeat.

Raven, who was sitting down, stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Raven, where are you going?" questioned Beastboy, confused.

"Yah, Raven… aren't you going to help us stop Slade?" asked Cyborg.

Raven turned around, "Yes but, I don't believe that he is in there. I'm going to prove that he is somewhere else in the tower." she said and walked out.

"Should we stop her" asked Beastboy to Cyborg.

He shook his head, "Nah, once her mind is set it is set."

Beastboy nodded his head agreeing, "Yah, you're right."

"Yup, now let's get started." said Cyborg, pushing a button pointing towards the alarm system. The two were soon sucked into the alarm system.

_Raven was alone, by herself, looking for something that might not even exist. Every footstep she took, the further she was from the truth and the known. The halls were quiet which was odd since just another hall away two titans were fighting an army of Snake-like villains. Sound might have really been traveling, maybe Raven was so lost in her own world now. All she could concentrate on was finding Slade and proving her theory as correct that she almost didn't see the big rock creature coming towards her._

Almost colliding with a creature, Raven's heart was beating fast. She sighed with relief when she noticed the monster wasn't after her. It must have had another target.

Whispering to herself, "Should I still fight it…or should I leave it alone and go on with what I was doing?" She shook her head, of course she couldn't just leave it here. She sighed, wishing that all was soon over with and she could go back to just meditating and drinking her green tea without a worry.

She raised her hands, and chanted her chant. Her hands glowed black as did the furniture she was concentrating on. With skill, she tightly wrapped it all around the creature. She stayed there for a moment to see if it would be strong enough to hold such a strong creature. She witnessed the creature try to break free but to no avail. Raven nodded to herself and started to continue with her search.

The monster though, instead of screaming evil words, it just cried and whispered to itself "I wish I had listened to mommy," it started to cry, "I want my mommy."

**Author's note:**

**Well I'm going to stop the chapter there. I am sorry if there wasn't much of fighting scenes in this chapter but I think you should be happy with this. Maybe next chapter when one of the titans finds Slade, there might be a fight scene (well duh. :D). **

**Anyways, please review. No flames. **

**Tell me what you think? And what do you feel for the monster - I mean when it started to cry? **


	41. Chapter 41: Had it been in vain?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

**

* * *

**

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 41**

* * *

_They were split, all trying to find him but only one would be so lucky as to do. Alone they were weaker, would the one to find him be strong enough to take him down on their own or would everything they ever fought for be in vain? _

* * *

_Cyborg and Beastboy were in the alarm system, walking. Everything seemed out of place, and strange. What should have been blue and black was not, instead there was what looked like the titan's tower but it couldn't be, because they had both felt themselves enter the alarm system. Everything seemed normal, too normal. _

"Cyborg?" called out Beastboy, nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah?" asked Cyborg.

"Something doesn't feel right, Cyborg" Beastboy whispered, looking around.

He nodded, "Do you think we are still at Titan's tower?"

"We can't be." whispered Beastboy.

Agreeing, Cyborg suggested "We should probably try and find Slade…maybe he's trying to trick us."

* * *

_Raven was still walking, trying to find him. She knew he had to be somewhere. When she finally stopped her walking, she turned around. Where was she? How did she get to this mysterious place? She wasn't at Titan's tower anymore. She was somewhere unfamiliar. The walls were painted a dark color, which made an evil aroma hover around the room and the walls. The only thing in the strange room was a bed with deep red blankets and pillows. Where was she? And how did she get here?_

Raven hugged herself, it had suddenly became so cold. Teeth chattering, she whispered to herself "Must stay warm…must find Slade." Then as if nothing had ever happened, she stood up no longer cold, the room no longer freezing.

"_Closer than you think_" his voice echoed in her head. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

"You mean you don't remember, sister?" her brother's voice entered her ears.

She turned around quickly, "Jason" she said with hate in her voice, "What do you want! And where am I?" she commanded.

"Calm down, little sister." he teased, "You are just in your mother's old room. She always did have such horrible taste in colors."

Mad, she growled "Don't you dare speak of my mother! How did I get here!"

"I have my ways" Jason whispered, and then he was gone, like he had not been there in the first place.

_Was this all an illusion? Was she going insane, had Raven finally lost it? _

* * *

_The snake-monsters had stopped coming in once the plan to separate was in motion. The two titans, Robin and Starfire had held their battle stance, just in case they were waiting. Waiting for their moments of weakness, when they would turn their backs and they could attack. But nothing came out; it was all strange, it was as if they had vanished disappeared. Had it all been a distraction from the real threat? Were they fooled? What had just happened? Although the monsters were gone and they should be happy, they left with a defeated look on their faces. Had they lost?_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I hope you liked it! Please review. No flames. What do you think? Sorry no fight scene but I think if I put one now, it would seem rushed. **


	42. Chapter 42: Blue hologram

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 42**

* * *

_Outside the moon still shone; the stars looked like little diamonds in the sky, they seemed to sparkle. Maybe it was just the night's stress that made the stars appear to like they were forming an arrow in the sky, possibly guiding them to their destination. The north star shone the brightest, not including the moon which was the brightest of all the stars, excluding the big star, in others words, the sun. But the sun was no where to be seen when the moon was around. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. _

* * *

_Starfire stood by the window, glancing outside. She sighed. She was disappointed in herself and her team mate but mostly in herself. Inside she felt like she had failed; not failed the team, but failed herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that his voice startled her._

"What's wrong, Star?" _asked Robin. He always seemed to know when something was bugging her._

_Starfire sighed, and turned around to face him. She shook her head and said, _"Nothing, nothing is the matter." _With the look he gave her, she sighed inwardly, _"It's just…I feel that we failed…I failed." _She looked down, expecting him to agree but was shocked with what he said._

_Robin cupped her chin in his hand, making her look at him. _"Listen to me, Star… you did not fail. You, I, we both tried out hardest."

_She nodded, suddenly she paused and then asked in a whisper _"Did you hear that?"

_Robin's eyes widen, _"What? What did you hear?"

_She put her finger to his mouth to hush him, _"Crying." _she said simply._

* * *

_Cyborg and Beastboy were walking around the strange alarm system's inside. They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and hadn't found anything. It was crazy, it was like they had walked in circles; they were standing in the same exact place they had stood when they had entered._

Sighing, Cyborg said "We have been walking in circles!"

Beastboy looked around him, "This is weird."

Cyborg nodded, "I know."

"No, not that… this" he said holding an odd object, "This…wasn't here last time."

Cyborg grabbed the object, "Strange…" he messed around with the object, unknowingly pressing a button.

The boys both gasped, as the object lit up a light blue.

"What did you do?" asked Beastboy, half happy that this time it wasn't him.

"Nothing" yelled Cyborg.

* * *

_The object seemed to have a mind of its own. It had writings written all over it. It was in a language that they didn't recognize. The letters started to glow blue, and slowly rose from the hands of Cyborg. After a few seconds, a blue hologram appeared to be hovering over the strange object. The hologram was of a young woman, she had white long hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. Her outfit was something out of this world, literally._

"Who are you?" questioned Beastboy, staring at the strange lady that had appeared. Cyborg just stared in question.

"_Cyborg" the strange lady said, "My son…"_

_His eyes went large, "Mom?"_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I hope you liked it. And, what do you think of the part with Cyborg and that hologram? Please review. No flames. I ended it here because my favorite show is on! :D **


	43. Chapter 43: Let's call you Rockie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 43**

* * *

_Last time on teen titans: Secret..._

_His eyes went large, "Mom?"_

* * *

The lady shook her head, and smiled warmly. She whispered, "No, I'm sorry Cyborg, I am not your mother."

Cyborg looked confused at the hologram, if she wasn't his mother, why did she say 'my son'?

As if the lady could read the confused Cyborg's mind, she answered, "My son, Jason-"

Cyborg inturrupted, "Jason? Jason is your son? But, you're not evil."

The lady smiled, "I suppose I'm not. And yes, Jason is my son. You know, he wasn't always evil."

Cyborg nodded, waiting for the lady to continue.

"It was his father's fault. He poisioned his mind with words, and slowly the little kid I used to know was gone. I tried to save him like I saved his sister but I had been too late, his father had already gotten to him." she sighed, sadly.

Beastboy, who had been quiet all this time, spoke up "So you mean, Raven and Jason have the same mother?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Raven and him both said they had different mothers." answered Beastboy.

She shook her head, "It's all part of what his father did to him. He made him forget all about me, he convinced him that his mother was a demon and he believed him."

Cyborg's mouth dropped open, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he knows, the only thing that could bring back Jason's true memories, is me. So he made sure that I was out of his life completely."

The two titans nodded. Beastboy asked, "So, what do you want us to do?"

The lady was soon fading away, but before she was gone, she whispered "Go easy on him...Don't hurt him too bad." Her words seem to blend with the sudden wind, but still had been heard from the titans.

Beastboy and Cyborg stayed quiet, just staring, once she was gone.

Breaking the silence, Beastboy whispered "So, what are we going to do?"

Cyborg sighed, "Whatever we have to do."

Beastboy nodded. "Where do you think Slade is?" he asked.

Shrugging, Cyborg said "Beats me. Let's just keep searching. Maybe we'll find something that will lead us to him."

* * *

_She put a finger to his mouth to hush him, "Crying" she simply said._

* * *

Taking her finger off his mouth, she motioned him to follow her. Confused, he followed her. He soon could hear the sound as well. It did sound like crying. He paused, trying to find where the crying was coming from.

"This way!" Starfire yelled in a whisper, pulling him when he didn't move.

They slowly made their way to the crying. Starfire gasped, as they came face to face with the source of the crying.

"Is that what I think it is?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded, "A monster... but he doesn't seem dangerous."

The monster sobbed, "Mommy?"

"No...my name is Starfire." whispered Starfire, "And that is Robin."

"I want my mommy." he whispered, his sobs subsiding.

She whispered, sadly "Oh..."

Robin went straight to the point, "How did you get here?"

Swallowing a sob, he whispered, "I-I don't remember."

Starfire knelt to the ground, and began to free the poor creature.

"What are you doing, Star!" yelled Robin.

"Freeing the poor thing." she whispered.

Robin sighed, and took a deep breath before saying "For all you know, this could all be a trick set up by Slade. And once we free that- that thing, it will just attack us."

Starfire turned her head to stare at him. "There's no way he's working with Slade. I mean look at him; Does that look like a face of an evil villain?"

Robin looked at the face of the creature; they stared at each other directly in the eyes. Robin was the first to break, "Oh, alright but at the first sign of evil coming from him and he's gone."

Starfire jumped up and down, happy. Grabbing of the creature's hand, she said dragging him with her, "Come on."

* * *

In her room, Starfire asked "So what's your name, little guy?"

He looked down at his feet, "I don't have a name."

She gasped, "Well, I can fix that!" she thought for a moment, "Rockie, your name is Rockie"

Rockie smiled. "Thanks."

Starfire smiled back at her new friend, "What are friends for?"

"Friends?" he asked.

"Mhm," she nodded, smiling.

After a moment of silence, Rockie asked "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." she smiled.

"It's about that guy Slade. I think I can help you find him." he said.

"Really? How?" she asked.

"Well, please don't take this the wrong way but, some time ago, I used to work with him, it wasn't my choice though, I was taken away from my mother, and the only way to protect her was to join him... And well, I know where he is now. I can help you guys stop him."

Starfire gasped. Rockie, not looking at her face, thought it was a gasp of horror in what he said about how he used to work for Slade but it was in horror of what he had said about his mother and what he had to do. "That's horrible. I thought Slade was evil but, taking you away from your mother that is just pure evil!"

Rockie looked up, "Yeah. So can I help you find him?"

"Of course, the more help the better" she nodded.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review. No flames. And well, look, it seems the monster is going to be useful to them after all. **


	44. Chapter 44: Howling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. And, I am sorry I have been lacking in this story but I haven't had the muse to continue with reviewers.**

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 44**

* * *

_Last time on Teen Titans: Secret -_

_Starfire gasped. Rockie, not looking at her face, thought it was a gasp of horror in what he said about how he used to work for Slade but it was in horror of what he had said about his mother and what he had to do. "That's horrible. I thought Slade was evil but, taking you away from your mother that is just pure evil!"_

_Rockie looked up, "Yeah. So can I help you find him?"_

_"Of course, the more help the better" she nodded._

Starfire and Rockie made there way to the room where they had left Robin. Robin was sitting in a chair, looking at the monitor.

"Robin?" whispered Starfire.

Robin's eyes were glued to the screen, "I just don't get it. How did I let him in here!" he yelled pounding his fists on the table.

"Robin, it is not your fault." Starfire said, softly.

Robin looked up from the screen to look at her. "Yes it is. I am supposed to be the leader. Things like this aren't supposed to happen."

Starfire having enough of Robin saying those things, yelled "Robin! Enough! You couldn't have prevented this. But, I got a way to find where Slade is hiding."

Robin breathed in and out. "You do?" he asked.

Starfire nodded smiling. "Rockie knows where he is."

Back with Beastboy and Cyborg…

"So, Cyborg…how do you think Jason relates to all this?" asked Beastboy.

Cyborg shrugged, "Simple. They both want us dead."

Beastboy nodded, "Makes sense."

Suddenly the lights the alarm system turned off.

"Uh, Cyborg?" whispered Beastboy, "What just happened?"

"Looks like the power went off." whispered Cyborg.

"I know that!" said Beastboy, "But, how?"

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Can we get out of here now?" asked Beastboy in a whisper, "It's creepy here."

"Hmm," thought Cyborg, "Alright." He pressed the button that should have easily transported them back home. Nothing happened.

"Anytime now, Cyborg." whispered Beastboy. Howling noises could be heard.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" yelled Cyborg, pressing the button again, with the same results.

"Well try harder!" yelled Beastboy when the howling sounds kept getting closer.

"It's not working!" Cyborg screamed back, his eyes widen. He stuttered, "We…we're stuck-stuck in here!"

The same expression that was on Cyborg's face, appeared on Beastboy's. "Stuck!" repeated Beastboy, hoping it was a joke.

Nodding his head, he whispered "Yup."

The howling sounds were right in front of them now. The area was so dark that they couldn't see what was causing the howling but they could tell whatever it was, it wasn't friendly.

The two titans stood and started to back up. They were cornered when they came in contact with a wall.

Glaring at Cyborg, he whispered "Cyborg?"

Looking back at Beastboy, he asked "Yeah?"

He whispered, "If we ever get out of here, remind me never to go into electronics with you ever again."

"Will do…" he whispered back.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Too short? Please review. No flames.**


	45. Chapter 45 Searching

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. And, I am sorry I have been lacking in this story but I haven't had the muse to continue.**

* * *

_Last time on Teen Titans: Secret…_

_Robin looked up from the screen to look at her. "Yes it is. I am supposed to be the leader. Things like this aren't supposed to happen."_

_Starfire having enough of Robin saying those things, yelled "Robin! Enough! You couldn't have prevented this. But, I got a way to find where Slade is hiding."_

_Robin breathed in and out. "You do?" he asked._

_Starfire nodded smiling. "Rockie knows where he is."_

* * *

_The howling sounds were right in front of them now. The area was so dark that they couldn't see what was causing the howling but they could tell whatever it was, it wasn't friendly._

_The two titans stood and started to back up. They were cornered when they came in contact with a wall._

_Glaring at Cyborg, he whispered "Cyborg?"_

_Looking back at Beastboy, he asked "Yeah?"_

_He whispered, "If we ever get out of here, remind me never to go into electronics with you ever again."_

_"Will do…" he whispered back._

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 45**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set; the sky was painted in all shades of pinks, purples, and oranges. Everyone in Jump City had called it a night, and went to bed – that is everyone excluding the Teen Titans.

Following a creature to who knows where was the boy wonder and the alien princess. She trusted this little guy to show them where to find the villain that they were after. After several minutes of walking nonstop, Rockie came to a sudden halt.

Able to witness him stop in time, Robin skid to a stop. Starfire, though, whom was flying a few inches above the ground, was not able to catch the stop and collided into Robin.

"Oh!" she gasped, "I am sorry friend, Robin."

Waving it off, he replied "Don't worry, Star. Accidents happen."

Nodding, Starfire smiled.

Robin turned his attention to the rock creature that they were following. "So, why did you stop…Rockie?" he asked, trying the name out.

Pointing at the door, he explained "I am not certain but…I believe that the evil man of all evil is in there."

"I thought Starfire said that you knew exactly…" he whispered.

Rockie shrugged, looking up at Starfire for help but Starfire just shrugged at Rockie, unsure of what to do. "Well, for all I know…Slade could have moved to a different area but this" he said pointing at the door, "Is the last place I saw him."

Robin nodded, pleased with the answer. "Let's check it out, then."

Just as Robin was about to kick the door open with his foot, Rockie exclaimed "Wait!"

Robin fell back, startled by the scream. With a look of annoyance, he asked "Now what?"

Rockie gulped. Honestly, he was not sure why he had made that outburst. Thinking quickly, he said "Good luck."

Robin nodded, slowly. He stood up from the floor, and dusted himself off. Again he was about to go kick at the door but this time a hand stopped him. He turned to yell but shut his mouth when he realized it was Starfire. "Star?" he questioned.

"Maybe…" she explained, "We should use the knob of the door?"

Now that Robin thought of it, that idea hadn't even passed his mind. He nodded. "I don't see why not." He extended his arm out, and wrapped a hand around the doorknob. He turned it but to his dismay it was locked. "It's locked!" he growled.

Starfire laughed softly, which in turn earned her a glare from Robin.

"Care to explain what's so funny about this situation?" retorted Robin, not amused.

"Robin…" she said, swallowing her laughing fit. "It is the funny because I have the key."

Robin's eyes grew large, he exclaimed "You had the key and you didn't tell me?"

She tilted her head to the right, puzzled. "I just told you, did I not?"

Robin sighed, letting it go. "Okay, so let me see the key."

Starfire nodded, and handed Robin the key. She watched as Robin placed it into the key hole.

When the key made a click sound, Robin grinned. He turned the doorknob and this time it opened. With his left hand, he motioned for Starfire and Rockie to follow him. The room was coated in complete darkness for the time being.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with light. A took a few seconds for them all to get used to the bright light.

"Thanks for turning it on, Star" thanked Robin, smiling.

"That…" whispered Starfire, "Wasn't me." Robin and Starfire both glanced at Rockie.

Putting up his small hands, he exclaimed in a whisper "Don't look at me. I was right here the entire time."

"Then…if it was not friend Robin. And it was not you or me…who?" questioned Starfire.

Only one answer seemed right to Robin. He growled, "Slade…"

Then, loud clapping was heard. All three of them turned around, and faced a man with a mask.

"Very well, Robin." said the sinister voice of Slade.

* * *

Inside the alarm system, the only light was the small blue light given from the flashlight attached to Cyborg.

"How are we supposed to get out of here, Cyborg?" Beastboy asked for like the tenth time that day.

Cyborg groaned. "Like I've told you the last nine times you asked, I don't know!"

"Geez!" exclaimed Beastboy.

A blanket of silence covered the room, if you could even begin to call where they were a room. The only noise that kept them aware of the other's presence was the sound of their breathing.

After several minutes without talking, Beastboy finally began to crack. "I can't take it!" he screamed, "I won't die here!" He pulled at his green hair.

Grabbing the green boy with his metal hands, he exclaimed "Beastboy, calm down!"

"Calm down?" he said, breathing heavy. "Calm down! How can I calm down…" before he could complete that sentence, Cyborg slapped him across the face. "Thanks…I needed that." he sighed.

"Beastboy…look, if we are ever going to get out of here…we are going to have to stay calm." he informed him.

His breathing going back to normal, he nodded.

* * *

Walking outside in the streets was a certain half-demon girl. She was searching the area for Slade, still thinking that he was far away. Just as she was about to stoop low and search in the septic tank, her communicator rang.

She paused in her footsteps, and unlatched the communicator from her side. She then opened it to see Robin's face.

"Raven, where are you?" he questioned.

She answered, "Looking for Slade…"

Robin shook his head, "No need. Come back to the tower as soon as possible. Slade is in the tower."

Raven replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

The call ended, and Raven closed the communicator before latching it back onto her side.

Taking a small glance at the septic tank, she mumbled to herself, "Good thing he called when he did…"

She began to fly back to the tower, when her communicator rang again. This time it was Cyborg.

"What do you need, Cyborg?" she asked as nicely as she could.

"Uh, remember how Beastboy and I went into the alarm system?" he said.

"How could I forget?" she retorted.

"Well…we are kind of…well stuck in here." he informed.

"And, what do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

Cyborg sighed. "Could you check up on the alarm system to make sure it is still plugged?" he suggested.

In the background, Beastboy exclaimed "Oh, oh! Could you use your dark magic to enter the alarm system, so you can pull as out?"

Arching an eyebrow, she said in a sarcastic tone, "Right…I'll do that after I plug the thing in…"

"Thanks, Rae!" shouted Beastboy.

Her eye twitched, she muttered, "Don't call me Rae."

Beastboy yelped and stayed quiet.

Cyborg took control of the communicator, "And Raven, hurry…"

"What's the rush?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Cyborg gave a look before explaining, "I only have a limited amount of time before my battery dies."

A look a realization adorned her face, "Oh, I got you." she said, "I'll be there as soon as I can. In the meantime, try not to waste your battery by using that flashlight."

"Okay." agreed Cyborg, before hanging up.

* * *

Back in the alarm system when Cyborg turned off the light from his flashlight, Beastboy shrieked.

"No flashlight!" he exclaimed, "So dark!"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little darkness…" whispered Cyborg.

"Okay. I am not afraid of a little darkness." he said, saying what Cyborg wanted to hear.

"Then why are you acting so scared?" questioned Cyborg.

"Because I am scared!" answered Beastboy, shivering with fright.

"You just said…" started Cyborg.

"I only said that because you wanted me to!" defended Beastboy, "Turn on the light, please!"

"No" replied Cyborg.

"Why not?" asked Beastboy. As a prank, Cyborg didn't answer. Not hearing a reply from the guy, Beastboy began to think that he left him here alone, and in the darkness. "Cyborg….where you go?" he cried.

"Boo!" yelled Cyborg, causing Beastboy to practically jump out of his shoes.

"Ah!" he wailed, scared.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did you think? Please review. No flames. Thanks. **


	46. Chapter 46 Reunited, and fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I just want to say that I am only writing a new chapter right now to please my reviewers seemed to have come back and that makes me happy. Oh, and if I ever do not write a chapter it's cause writer's block and I'm busy with another hit story.

* * *

**

_Last time on Teen Titans: Secret…_

_"That…" whispered Starfire, "Wasn't me." Robin and Starfire both glanced at Rockie._

_Putting up his small hands, he exclaimed in a whisper "Don't look at me. I was right here the entire time."_

_"Then…if it was not friend Robin. And it was not you or me…who?" questioned Starfire._

_Only one answer seemed right to Robin. He growled, "Slade…"_

_Then, loud clapping was heard. All three of them turned around, and faced a man with a mask._

_"Very well, Robin." said the sinister voice of Slade._

* * *

_Grabbing the green boy with his metal hands, he exclaimed "Beastboy, calm down!"_

_"Calm down?" he said, breathing heavy. "Calm down! How can I calm down…" before he could complete that sentence, Cyborg slapped him across the face. "Thanks…I needed that." he sighed._

_"Beastboy…look, if we are ever going to get out of here…we are going to have to stay calm." he informed him._

_His breathing going back to normal, he nodded._

* * *

_`Robin shook his head, "No need. Come back to the tower as soon as possible. Slade is in the tower."_

_`Raven replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can."_

* * *

_Cyborg took control of the communicator, "And Raven, hurry…"_

_"What's the rush?" she asked in a monotone voice._

_Cyborg gave a look before explaining, "I only have a limited amount of time before my battery dies."_

* * *

_"Cyborg….where you go?" he cried._

_"Boo!" yelled Cyborg, causing Beastboy to practically jump out of his shoes._

_"Ah!" he wailed, scared._

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 46**

* * *

As Raven, was flying as fast as she could to the tower, the two titans in the room of the tower were trying to do something to disable Slade. But they were evenly matched. And, the two idiots that had gotten themselves in their own trouble in the first place were blanketed in complete darkness. Raven thought it was childish to be afraid of the dark, and besides what's wrong with the dark? As she reached the island where Titan's Tower was at, she slowly came to a stop. Before going in the tower, she noticed that in one of the windows of the tower, she could see flashes of green- obviously Starfire's star bolts. Being one step ahead of Slade, she decided against going in through the door, where she could easily be ambushed by an army of Slade's minions. She levitated herself up in the sky to the window where she saw the flashes of green coming from.

Her hands glowed in black as she concentrated on ripping off the window of the tower. Of course she realized that Cyborg would be furious with her for doing this. But, Cyborg isn't here now, is he? Raven chuckled to herself at the image of Cyborg's face when he saw what she was doing. She shook her head, reminding herself of the task at hand. Closing her fists, and pulling her arms back, the window crumbled and fell into the water that surrounded the island.

"Now that's done." She whispered to herself, preparing herself for any minions that might have had time to back Slade up but, was shocked when she saw that it was just Slade and that weird Rock monster that she swore she had trapped…but it seemed that the little creature was fighting against Slade. Inside she told herself of how wrong she had been of the little dude that was now trying to help her friends take out Slade.

"So good of you to join us, Raven" whispered Slade, in a tone of voice that made Raven's stomach churn in disgust.

"I don't know what you want" yelled Raven, causing lights above to flicker, "But whatever it is, you won't be getting it."

"Oh," replied Slade in a sinister voice, "But I already have, my dear. You're too late."

Rage building up, Raven screamed, "Lies!"

Laughing a dark laugh, Slade whispered so close in her ear that she literally shivered, "You're mine now…"

The lights exploded with the emotions running through her veins, her emotions were going wild and out of control. "I'm not afraid of you!" she said, but this time though her voice betrayed her- her fright and shock apparent in her speech.

Laughing, he whispered, "I'm sure you don't believe that."

* * *

Starfire had watched enough of this! No one treated her friends like this. No one! She charged at Slade; her eyes bright green, and in both of her hands were star bolts. She threw a star bolt at Slade, but it missed him when he moved out of the way. She tried again and again but Slade just kept moving out of the way at the last second.

Getting irritated, Starfire exclaimed "Stop moving, please!" Even when she was fighting, she never forgot her manners.

Slade just laughed, and took her moment of distraction to his advantage and aimed his laser at her. She saw but didn't move, too shocked.

When it didn't hit her, she commented, "You missed, Slade."

"Oh, did I?" he whispered and glanced at where he had struck with the laser. He had hit a rope, that kept the heavy training equipment held in the air, and that was right under Starfire. Starfire hadn't noticed, though.

Luckily for her though, one boy wonder had been keeping an eye on her. His eyes widened as he saw the heavy equipment about to fall, and possibly harm her, if not worst.

"Starfire!" he yelled, running at almost lightning speed to push her out of the way.

He noticed that he probably wouldn't be able to make such a jump to get her out of the way but he felt in his heart that he had to do whatever it took to get her out of harms way. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her on his watch. Using his gadget to cling on the wall without falling, he jumped from wall to wall while still holding onto it. In the nick of time, he jumped out with his arms extended to grab a hold of the girl. Both of them free falling to the ground, Robin pushed the button on the gadget and it connected to a railing on the right side of them. Robin turned around so he would get the brute of the fall. When he was sure that she was okay, he loosened his grip on her and helped her stand.

"Thank you, Robin." whispered Starfire, smiling.

"No problem, Star." he replied, grinning back.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt but…Evil villain…escaping!" exclaimed Raven.

"Right." said Starfire, a blush on her orange skin colored cheeks.

Robin though, made a quick run to go after Slade. As he tried to run, he realized he wasn't going anywhere.

"What gives, Star?" he exclaimed, "He's getting away!"

"Robin" she whispered, "I do not think you should go after him…at least not alone…you are getting the obsessed of the Slade."

Struggling in her hold, Robin yelled "I am not obsessed with Slade! Star, he's getting away. Let me go!"

At his pleading, Starfire looked down and gave in, letting go of the boy. But, just as he was about to run out and chase Slade, he found that he was blocked by a force field.

He groaned. "Raven!" he yelled, "He's getting away! Let me go!" Raven wasn't like Starfire; she didn't give into Robin as easily.

Still controlling the force field, Raven suggested in her monotone voice, "I think it's best if you sit this fight out, Robin."

His eyes went large, "What!" he yelled. He groaned again, "He's probably long gone now!" he yelled, anger evident in his tone.

"Friend Robin, please…." whispered Starfire, trying to get through to the boy wonder but was shoved away from him.

"I'm going after him!" yelled Robin, glaring at both girls.

"No" commanded Raven, "I think it would be better if you sit this one out, and let Starfire and I take care of it."

Furious at having orders thrown his way, when he is the leader, he groaned. "You can't do it without me!" he yelled.

"I think we'll manage." retorted Raven.

Trying one more time to escape, Robin threw a round house kick at the force field but all it did was cause Robin to be thrown back.

"Look" ordered Robin, "I won't sit here while you two fight him. Slade is my villain to go after-"

Raven interrupted him, "That's just it Robin. He's NOT your villain. He is just another villain that you are obsessed with. And that's not healthy for you."

"Please, friend Robin" begged Starfire, "Do not go back to your ways of the old" By that, Starfire meant to not go back to being extremely obsessed with Slade.

A look of caring coming over his face when he turned to assure Starfire, he whispered, "I won't, Star."

"Then, why will you not stay here and let us do the kicking of the butt?" she asked him.

He gulped. He could either admit to the reason why he didn't want them out there alone, or lie and say that he was getting obsessed. He didn't want to hurt Starfire and he knew that he would never be able to lie to her even if he tried.

"Friend Robin, please answer me" whispered Starfire, a look of pleading in her royal emerald green eyes.

Robin sighed, before saying anything. "Star…" he whispered, "I…I don't know what I would do if you…or either of you two" he added that to make sure his speech wasn't a huge confession, "Got hurt trying to fight him off."

A look of understanding passed through Starfire's features. She nodded, smiling.

"So, you will let me fight too?" questioned Robin, hopeful.

There goes his hopes; down the drain. She shook her head, "Friend Raven and I will not get hurt. We can take care of ourselves."

Robin looked down at his feet; he knew that they were very capable of protecting their selves. He mumbled, "I know…but I still worry, Star."

"Please, friend Robin" replied Starfire, "Do not trouble yourself with the worry."

Robin nodded, and sighed. "It's not a trouble, Star." he said, "And I just can't help but worry."

While they were having their heart-to-heart conversation, Robin hadn't noticed that Raven had taken his own handcuffs out of his utility belt and placed one around the wrist of the hand which he uses to write with, and connected the other side to a strong object which was connected to the ground. Starfire was very aware, but Raven had given her the sign to stay quiet.

"Come on, Starfire" Raven said, "Time to go after, Slade."

Robin noticed that Raven was no longer keeping that force field up; he also hadn't noticed the cuffs on his wrist. He made a show of running away but was pulled back.

"Hey, what gives!" he exclaimed when he saw the handcuff on him. "Raven!" he yelled but both girls were long gone. He moved his free hand to search for the key but, came out empty handed. "Figures…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Back inside the alarm system, both boys were still in there and in the dark.

"When did Raven say she'd be here?" questioned Beastboy for like the millionth time.

Annoyed, Cyborg yelled "Will you stop asking me that!"

"Sorry…" whimpered Beastboy, scooting back a bit. Beastboy's animal super hearing picked up on something coming their way. "Cyborg?" he whispered to his friend.

"What!" exclaimed Cyborg, still annoyed from the times Beastboy kept bombarding him with the same questions every ten seconds.

Shrinking back a little, Beastboy told him "I was just going to say that I hear something or someone coming over here."

Cyborg questioned, "Who?"

"I said I heard someone" pointed out Beastboy, "Not saw someone."

Cyborg rolled his one human eye. "Well…what exactly did you hear?"

"Foot steps?" whispered Beastboy.

"Gee, that really helps with telling who is coming." Cyborg commented, sarcastically.

"Thanks…wait…hey!" he exclaimed, but then added "I think you're spending too much time with Rae."

"Why do you say that?" questioned Cyborg, arching an eyebrow up.

Shivering as he spoke, he said "You're starting to sound like her."

Cyborg shivered as well. Then they both broke out into fits of laughter. And, then suddenly the lights flashed on in the system, causing them to cease laughter due to surprise.

"Yes! Light!" exclaimed Beastboy, sounding as if he would have died if he hadn't been granted with the miracle of the light-and he probably would have, but not from a villain…he would have probably died of fright.

Cyborg tapped Beastboy to get his attention. Cyborg's eyes were wide and he was grinning innocently at their savor. Beastboy soon followed Cyborg's eyes in the direction where they were staring and his own eyes then mirrored the shock that was in Cyborg.

"I see how it is," said their savor, "I work my butt off to get this from Slade, just to find you both mocking me?"

"Raven!" exclaimed Beastboy, "You really did come!"

Arching an eyebrow up, Raven asked in a monotone, "You thought I wouldn't come?"

Cyborg answered for the green guy. "Actually, Raven…Beastboy here is afraid of…" he was cut off by a green hand on his mouth; the last words were muffled and inaudible.

An amused look on her face, Raven inquired "What were you saying, Cyborg? What is he afraid of?"

Cyborg tried again, but it still came out inaudible due to the hand that was placed on his mouth.

Wasting no time, Raven used her magic to lure Beastboy's hand off of Cyborg's mouth. "Say it quick, Cyborg" commanded Raven.

Beastboy looked like he would pee his pants right there out of humiliation when Cyborg shouted it. "Beastboy is afraid of the dark!"

Beastboy was dropped to the floor with a thud but it wasn't as bad as a falling he could have gotten, Raven had gone easy on him.

"Of the dark?" she repeated, and then turned to look at Beastboy. She gave him a look that read 'We'll talk about this later.' Beastboy nodded at her when he read her eyes.

"Isn't it funny?" exclaimed Cyborg, cracking up.

Rolling his eyes, Beastboy mumbled "Yeah…hilarious…"

"Lighten up, BB." replied Cyborg, "I was just joking around with you. We still buddies, right?"

His lips curved into a grin that displayed his one canine tooth, he exclaimed, "Always."

"Hate to break it to you, two" Raven said, interrupting the moment, "But, if you don't get your butts through that portal soon, it will close on us."

"But, wouldn't you just be able to open it again?" questioned Beastboy. Raven sent him a glare. "Right…we're going."

Beastboy went to jump in but Raven grabbed him. He gave her a look of confusion. "If we don't want to end up in different places, we have to go in together…all three of us and we have to hold hands." she explained looked at Beastboy and Cyborg as she spoke.

Cyborg nodded. "Good idea." He grabbed Beastboy's green hand in his metal hand, and then Raven's pale hand in his other hand.

"I'm going to count to three…when I say three…we all jump in quick." she told them. They nodded. "One…two…three." she exclaimed.

Holding hands, they jumped at the call of three. If they hadn't been holding hands, all three of them would have ended up in different areas.

* * *

"We did it." exclaimed Beastboy when he was on real ground. He kissed the floor below Raven's feet, "Oh, thank you Raven!"

Pushing him upwards, she commented "Not that I don't like the gratitude but…where is Cyborg?"

Beastboy's eyes widened, he turned around but Cyborg wasn't in sight. "Cyborg?" he yelled, "Buddy, where are you?"

A sound of a cry was heard, both of them heard it. At the same time, they both said "Did you hear that?" "Yes!" "Let's go!"

As they approached where the sound was coming from, they were met with a big hug from their friend.

"Beastboy, Raven!" he exclaimed while hugging both of them.

Pushing him away, Raven said "You hugged me." But her smile betrayed her sentence and the message she was trying to pass with it.

"How did you get all the way over here, Cyborg?" questioned Beastboy.

Shrugging, he answered "I have no clue…but…I think I have an idea as to how Slade got in without us being aware of it…"

"You do?" exclaimed Beastboy, but then whispered, "How?"

As Cyborg began to speak, Raven stopped him. He gave her a look that meant 'what gives'.

"We should probably find a place to talk that is less public…we don't want anyone hearing too much." explained Raven. Cyborg nodded and both boys began to follow the girl somewhere where they could talk and not give things away; as they walked, in the shadows a mysterious dark figure was following them.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, was that long? Let me know if you feel I have made any of them O.O.C. Please review.**


	47. Chapter 47 Introducing Iguana

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans; I am only using them for entertainment. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

* * *

_Last time on Teen Titans: Secret…_

_Laughing a dark laugh, Slade whispered so close in her ear that she literally shivered, "You're mine now…"_

_The lights exploded with the emotions running through her veins, her emotions were going wild and out of control. "I'm not afraid of you!" she said, but this time though her voice betrayed her- her fright and shock apparent in her speech._

_Laughing, he whispered, "I'm sure you don't believe that."_

* * *

_"I'm going after him!" yelled Robin, glaring at both girls._

_"No" commanded Raven, "I think it would be better if you sit this one out, and let Starfire and I take care of it."_

_Furious at having orders thrown his way, when he is the leader, he groaned. "You can't do it without me!" he yelled._

* * *

_Shrugging, he answered "I have no clue…but…I think I have an idea as to how Slade got in without us being aware of it…"_

_"You do?" exclaimed Beastboy, but then whispered, "How?"_

* * *

_Cyborg nodded and both boys began to follow the girl somewhere where they could talk and not give things away; as they walked, in the shadows a mysterious dark figure was following them._

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 47**

* * *

The figure walking behind the three titans went unnoticed by them. It seemed to be the mastermind of camouflage when it came to staying out of sight. Cyborg kept having this strange feeling, like someone or something was following them. But every time that he would turn around to see what, nothing would be there. Oh, if only he knew. The figure had a way with staying hidden; it was one of his best abilities- to blend in with its surroundings.

Stopping in his steps for the third time, he stood there quietly. He didn't turn around this time, though. Somewhere deep in his gut told him that if he turned around, whatever was there would once again hide itself. Instead, he stood there, thinking of how to catch something he couldn't see, in the act.

"Cyborg?" asked Beastboy.

Putting a finger up to the boy, Cyborg hushed him.

"What?" Beastboy mumbled but shut up when Raven tossed him a look that meant hush up before I make you.

The figure behind them looked at the three titans in confusion. While he may be great at blending in with things around him, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. He could see the half man half robot pressing buttons on his arm. But he didn't see this as a threat, but then again he wasn't familiar with people like Cyborg. He didn't see the next move coming.

"Aha!" exclaimed Cyborg, once he had programmed himself to be able to see things that usually hide away from sight. With this new programmed vision, not only could he probably see a creature that blended in, but things that are usually invisible.

When Cyborg turned around, the creature thought he was safe. He misjudged the fellow titan. He was quiet, but somehow he was spotted. For him, it didn't make any sense. He wasn't aware of the true abilities that this one titan possessed. He had been a fool, and went after the titans without any means of protection. He had assumed that his skills to hide so well would have been sufficient. He wasn't sent to fight them. He was not sent out here to put up a fight against these three titans. His job was to spy but how could he spy when he was spotted? If he tried to fight, he was sure to be defeated. Outnumbered he was and they had powers and other things- all he had was his hiding skills which were useless against the bot.

Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon. He powered it, and aimed at the creature that stood there in shock.

Keeping the shooting on hold, Cyborg questioned "Who are you!"

The creature didn't speak. He had the right to remain silent- beside if he spoke, it would be the end of him. That much Slade had guaranteed him. Then again, if he remained quiet, then it would still be the end of him. He was sure of it. But anything was better than whatever Slade had in mind. If staying loyal to his promise meant ending himself, then it was better than going down without pride. But to his surprise and relief, the man didn't shoot him.

Putting away his sonic cannon, he walked closer to the creature. His steps were still cautious. He felt some sense of security when he noted that this villain didn't have anything weapon like, only thing it had seemed to be its camouflage.

When Cyborg began to walk towards the creature, it began to assume the worst. He thought that probably he was just coming closer for a better aim. Though, when the guy had gotten in front of him and didn't shoot, his nerves calmed down.

His eyebrow arched, Cyborg questioned "Who are you?"

Looking down, refusing to meet the man's eyes, he mumbled, "Iguana"

"Strange name" mumbled Raven, stepping next to Cyborg.

"Well, I think it's a cool name." commented Beastboy, going on the other side of Cyborg.

"Why were you following us?" questioned Cyborg.

"I don't have to tell you." he exclaimed, still looking at his feet.

Raven's hands glowed black, and so did her eyes. She grabbed at Iguana, and made him enter the darkness. When she released him, he was shivering in fright.

"So…dark…" he cried, rubbing his arms as he shivered.

"Now…are you going to tell us…or do I have to bring you in for another visit?" threatened Raven.

"No!" yelled Iguana, "I'll talk! Just please…no more."

Raven smirked, satisfied.

"Slade…" he whispered, glancing around as if the man would somehow appear there and swallow him whole. "He…sent me."

"I think we could have guessed that." said Beastboy, rubbing his green chin. "But, what were you sent to do?"

"To…to…spy on you three." he whispered.

"Spy?" questioned Cyborg, "Why?"

Iguana shrugged. "I wasn't that sure but Slade assured me that he wanted to know every step you titans made…he sent me…because of what I do best…"

Oblivious, Beastboy asked, "What do you do best?"

"Hide in my surroundings." he answered in a whisper.

"Oh." replied Beastboy, looking embarrassed.

"You know…" Cyborg told Iguana, "You don't look like the villain type."

Iguana sighed, "I know…I'm…just confused." Cyborg nodded, listening. "When this happened…when this accident, that cause me to change color to my surroundings happened…no one would accept me as what I was…but, then Slade showed up. He told me that I could be useful and…he treated me like a normal person in a way…"

* * *

After Iguana finished, all three titans that stood before him had thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"Well, don't just stand there…" exclaimed Iguana, "Say something…anything"

Beastboy smiled down at the guy, "Iguana, look at me." When he did, Beastboy went on, "You see me, right? I'm green."

"When…so?" asked Iguana.

"I'm different, yet I've found people like me that are different." he explained, pointing at his two friends.

"Yeah, he's right." added Cyborg, "Look at me, I am half machine. Before I met these two, I thought my social life was over but look at me now, happier than ever. And Raven…well, she's half demon but we look over that fact, and only see her for who she is, and that is Raven."

"Then…isn't it the same for my friend, Slade?" asked Iguana.

Beastboy shook his head, "No. A friend doesn't order you around and wouldn't kill you or anything if you did something he didn't like. Slade has been using you."

Tears rimming the corners of his eyes, Iguana shook his head. "No…that…isn't true…Slade would never do such a thing."

Putting a metal hand on Iguana, Cyborg sighed "Sorry, dude but Slade is only interested in you for your skills to use against people he hates…"

"Then…there is no point for me…I am not useful…then why am I here? Why don't you just end me with that cannon you had?" he whispered.

Eyes wide, Cyborg exclaimed, "Don't say that! You know what?" Iguana looked up at him. "You can join our group if you want…I mean, you'll be a wonderful addition to our little group"

"You won't use me like that other man?" he asked, quietly.

"Heavens no!" exclaimed Cyborg, "In the teen titans, we are not just a team but we are friends. We watch each other's backs."

Iguana grinned. "Then, I would love to join. But…how do you know the other two will accept me?" he asked.

Beastboy responded, "I don't know about Robin but I am certain that Star will accept you with open arms. Not to worry."

Iguana smiled but then pointed out, "Isn't the Robin guy the leader? Wouldn't he be the one to determine who is in or out?"

"No, even though that's what he would think." answered Raven, "Come on, lets get going, it's pretty late and I still have Robin chained up from when I first left."

"What?" exclaimed Cyborg as the three titans and the new member walked.

"Long story" was Raven's reply. To that, Cyborg just nodded.

* * *

"Hey! I just remembered something!" exclaimed Beastboy, "Cyborg you were going to tell us about how Slade got in."

Cyborg nodded and replied, "I know but…I don't feel like repeating myself. Let's wait until we get back, so I can explain it to everyone at the same time."

Beastboy nodded. "Raven?" he whispered.

"What, Beastboy?" she replied.

"Is Starfire in the tower?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I am not sure. Last time I saw her, she was on her way to the store…"

"Why?" he asked.

"To buy food…why else?" she answered.

"Do you think she is still in the store?" whispered Beastboy.

Shaking her head, she answered in a whisper, "She should be back by now…but knowing Starfire, she probably got distracted by something."

Beastboy nodded, agreeing.

* * *

"Well, here we are, Iguana." announced Cyborg, "Titan's Tower."

The tower stood on the island surrounded by the water, and the waves seemed to move in a rhythm set by the gods above. The moon shone up above the sea and reflected in the water.

Iguana's mouth dropped open at the sight, "Wow….you guys live here?"

"Yup" answered Cyborg, smiling. "I built it myself."

"Wow…" he awed, "It's…breathtaking…"

"I know what you mean…" whispered Cyborg as he took in the scenery of the Titan's tower at night.

"I feel like…I could almost stay here….the view is just…amazing…" Iguana whispered, sitting down on the grass.

Cyborg nodded. "The view is even better from the top of the tower on the roof."

"Let's go see it then…" exclaimed Iguana, standing to his feet.

"Eh…I'm not sure if that is a really good idea, Iguana." replied Cyborg.

"Why not?" asked Iguana.

"Usually…at this time, Starfire and Robin are up there…" answered Cyborg.

"So?" exclaimed Iguana, "I have to meet them sometime, why not now?"

"He's right, Cy." whispered Beastboy.

Giving in, Cyborg replied "Alright, we will go up there but don't be shocked if you get the yelling of your life…" Iguana nodded, slightly.

* * *

They walked into the tower, the common room was empty but there were signs that two titans had lounged here not too long ago. They then walked up the steps to the roof. As expected, the two titans were there already. They were sitting on the edge of the roof, enjoying the sight.

"The Earth is such an amazing planet, Robin" Starfire whispered to Robin, while staring out at the night sky that was filled with millions of little stars.

Robin smiled. "Glad you enjoy it here, Star."

Starfire turned her head around to look at Robin. Their eyes, more like her eyes and his masked eyes, locked. It was like the pull of gravity was bringing them together. Slowly, they began to lean closer to the other. When their lips were almost touching, that was when the interruption was made.

"Dudes!" exclaimed Beastboy, "Hey!"

Startled, they jumped back from each other. If it hadn't been for Starfire's ability to fly, she would have fallen to the floor because when she had jumped in shock, she had slipped off the roof.

"Oops" squeaked Beastboy, "Sorry Star"

Smiling, Starfire nodded. "It is the O and K, friend Beastboy." She then noticed Iguana, "Oh. Who is that?"

"Oh him?" said Beastboy, "Our new friend, Iguana."

"Why did you bring him here, Beastboy?" questioned Robin.

Cyborg answered the question, "Look, Robin. We saw what this guy can do. He would make a wonderful addition to the team."

Narrowing his eyes, he said, "I'll think about it. In meantime, tomorrow we will see just what he's capable of."

Iguana smiled, and bowed. "Thank you."

Robin tossed the others a confused look but the others just shrugged.

Iguana continued, "I have heard many great things of you, Robin." Robin's eyebrow arched up. "I wish to some day be as good as you are."

Taken by the admiration, Robin gave in. "Oh, okay. I guess he can stay. I'll just be keeping an eye on him."

Iguana grinned, and exclaimed, "Oh, thank you."

As everyone began to reenter the tower, Robin reminded everyone, "Remember training starts tomorrow at noon!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, was it long? Was it good? Do you like my new character, Iguana? What are your thoughts on the chapter? Please review. No flames. Thanks!**


	48. Chapter 48 Siblings reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Please read and review. No flames.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 48**

* * *

The next day in Titan's tower was different than all those other days. Instead of just five titans at the table this morning, there were seven chairs being occupied. All of them, except Beastboy were enjoying a meaty breakfast that Cyborg had cooked.

Rocky looked up from his dish, and commented, "This is delicious." Iguana nodded in agreement. He was sitting right next to Rocky.

Cyborg smiled at the little guy, and replied, "Glad you like it."

Beastboy shuddered, "I don't know how you can eat that…"

Beastboy's comment was left unanswered as Robin began to talk.

"Just a reminder, one hour until training." he informed them all. Everyone nodded.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER…

Cyborg walked with Iguana towards the training room. As they walked, Cyborg tried to make small talk.

"So, what else can you do…besides blend in?" asked Cyborg.

He gulped, "Um, that's all I can really do."

"Oh" whispered Cyborg. Seeing the look on Iguana become downcast, Cyborg assured, "Don't worry, with a bit of training and you will be more skillful than ever before."

Iguana smiled, "You think so?"

"Of course." replied Cyborg, stopping as they reached the door of the training room.

The rest of the titans and Rocky were already in the training room. Beastboy was practicing changing from one animal to the next. Robin was watching him from the sidelines.

"That's better, Beastboy." commented Robin.

Beastboy turned into his human form, panting.

"You okay, Beastboy?" questioned Robin.

Lifting a hand, Beastboy gave him a, thumbs up. He whispered "Yeah…just exhausted."

Robin turned around to look at Cyborg and Iguana. Robin gave the newcomer a small smile, and motioned him to step forth. Unsure, Iguana slowly walked up.

"So what can you do, Iguana?" asked Robin.

"Well…I can…change into colors…to blend in…" he explained.

Robin nodded, "Then I have the perfect obstacle for you." he whispered. Iguana smiled, and watched as Robin pressed several buttons on the key pad. A green screen appeared on one of the walls. It was green at first.

"So what do I do?" Iguana asked, excited.

"You see that screen?" whispered Robin. Iguana nodded. "I want you to change colors to blend with it."

Iguana walked towards the screen and as soon as he was standing next to it, he changed into the color green. The screen then changed to a rosey red. After a few seconds, Iguana copied the color, blending in.

Bringing the screen up, Robin commented "Well that's enough for today…We-" he was cut off by a huge explosion.

"What was that?" yelled Cyborg. Another explosion sounded, and it seemed to be closer now.

A creaking sound was heard; they all turned to the source of the sound. The doorknob began to turn, and the door slowly opened. While Iguana and Rocky had no idea who stood in the doorway, the titans did. Gasps of surprise erupted from the titans.

"How did you get out!" exclaimed Raven, shocked.

"Hello, sister…" Jason said in a low whisper.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks but I'm running out of ideas! DX Anyways please review. No flames. Thanks.**


	49. Chapter 49 All truth comes out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

* * *

_Last time on Teen Titans: Secret…_

_"What was that?" yelled Cyborg. Another explosion sounded, and it seemed to be closer now._

_A creaking sound was heard; they all turned to the source of the sound. The doorknob began to turn, and the door slowly opened. While Iguana and Rocky had no idea who stood in the doorway, the titans did. Gasps of surprise erupted from the titans._

_"How did you get out!" exclaimed Raven, shocked._

_"Hello, sister…" Jason said in a low whisper._

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 49**

* * *

All of the titans, including the new recruits took on a defensive pose. Starfire's eyes were glowing threatening green, and green star bolts were in each of her hands. Cyborg had his sonic cannon out, ready to kick some bad guy butt. Beastboy had quickly chased into the form of a saber-tooth tiger, ready to pounce at any moment. Raven's had her hands out ready to use her powers to move the furniture to crush her brother. Rockie stood there, looking ready for a great battle. Iguana looked a bit nervous but the fact that this guy was outnumbered calmed him down a bit, and he turned into a color to blend in. In the front of all of them was Robin with his staff out, and one foot in front of the other. They didn't make any attempts at making a move; they were waiting for Jason to make the first move. So they were awfully surprise when instead of attacking them, Jason began to talk.

"I'm not here to fight." announced Jason, putting his hands up in surrender.

Raven looked at her brother. Not sure to believe him or not, she asked "How do we know that you are just not saying that?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "You don't. But, I am serious. I am not here to fight you."

Starfire made a move to charge at the demon but Robin held her back. He whispered in her ear, "Wait…let's hear what he has to say." She nodded, agreeing.

"Okay, Jason" exclaimed Cyborg loudly, "We are going to give you a chance and hear what you have to say."

Jason nodded, and said "Thanks." He took a deep breath and then began. "Remember the first time we all came in contact with?" he asked, looking at Raven.

Everyone, except the new members, slowly nodded. Before they could question anything about it, Jason spoke up again.

"That day, I hadn't planned on fighting. But, when Raven attacked me, I guess my demon side took over." he explained.

Raven interrupted him, "Demon side? Aren't you a hundred percent demon?"

"That's what I used to think." replied Jason, "But, dad lied."

Raven gasped, "What do you mean?"

"My mom is your mom. Your mom is my mom." he answered, "Anyways…I hadn't gone to the amusement park to do great evil. I had been the one to signal you titans to come there."

Confused, Beastboy said "Wait…you mean it was a false alarm…?"

Jason shrugged and nodded. "Yup"

"Why?" asked Raven.

"I know you won't believe what I am about to say but I mean everything of it" replied Jason, "But, I missed my sister…even mother. It was some months before that event where my memory…my real memory began to return. I saw images of mother…and you. And, I wanted to see you again…and that was the only way that I could think of."

"But, how did you know that I was…you know…part of the teen titans?" she questioned, confused.

"I remembered father talking of it, once or twice before." answered Jason.

A look of thought came over Raven, and then she turned to her brother again. "So, you left him?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I felt like he was only using me…" he whispered.

Raven nodded, understanding what it felt like to be used by their father.

"He only wanted me for his plan of the world's destruction…he never wanted me for me" he sighed.

"I know." replied Raven, stepping closer to Jason. She placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, "Brother?"

He looked up at his sister, "Sister?" he replied.

After a few seconds of thinking of what she was going to do next, Raven finally collected her brother in a hug. Taken by surprise, Jason's hands rest by his side, but then he quickly warmed into the hug and placed his hands around his sister, returning the hug. After the hug was done, they slowly pulled apart from each other.

At the same time, they both began to speak.

"Jason…I" Raven said.

Just as she said that, Jason said, "Raven, I…"

Both of them laughed softly. "You go first" Jason whispered, smiling.

"Jason, I am sorry for ever doubting you in the first place." she replied.

Jason smiled, "Apology, accepted."

"So, what were you going to say?" she asked.

"I wanted to say sorry for all the troubles I ever put you through in the years that I had been on the wrong side. I am sorry that I ever gave you a reason to doubt my trust. Though I probably don't deserve forgiveness, I hope in due time you could forgive me" whispered Jason.

Raven smiled, "I have already forgiven you, Jason."

Jason smiled back. "Friends?" asked Jason, holding out his hands.

"Sister and brother" replied Raven, taking his hand in hers.

Jason laughed, "Yeah, that too."

In the background, the titans were watching the scene evolve before their very eyes. Tears of joy fell from the green boy's face. Iguana had long ago changed back to his regular coloring when he noted it was not needed.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Beastboy sniffled, "It's so…beautiful!" he took out a tissue paper from his pockets and blew his nose, loudly. The noise attracted the attention of not only the titans in the background but the two siblings.

Both, Jason and Raven stared at Beastboy with a look of annoyance before letting a smiles show on their faces. Both of them were laughing greatly on the inside. They really were brother and sister, even though they looked nothing alike. While Raven had pale skin, her brother had reddish-tan skin. Raven wore blue, Jason wore orange, but he once wore red but decided that red was more for their father than himself. On the outside they were nothing alike, but on the inside, where it mattered most, they were very similar, if not the same.

Cyborg walked up to Jason, smiling. He had put his sonic cannon away already. He held out his hand for Jason to shake, which Jason eagerly took in his.

"So…you're…good now?" asked Cyborg.

Jason nodded. "Yes."

Cyborg grinned, "Good, it's what your mother always wanted."

Letting go of the metal hand, Jason gasped. "How do you know my mother?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that I know her but she came to me and BB the day we were in the alarm system…and well, she talked to us about you." he replied.

Jason calmed down, "Oh. Do you know if she is alright?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I haven't the clue as to if she is alright, and if she is, where she is."

"Oh." whispered Jason, disappointed.

"But, I am sure. Together, you and Raven" assured Cyborg, "The both of you, could find her."

Raven nodded agreeing. She turned to her brother. "Can I tell you something?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sure."

She whispered in his ear, "Ever since the blizzard from those three years ago, I have been having this feeling that something was to happen when the next blizzard came. And, when I read the book of sorcerers…I came to a page that talked about something similar…and it could either be something bad that would happen or something good. But, the chances of it being something good are slim."

Jason nodded, hearing every word. "So, what do you want me to do?" he whispered back.

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me face it or something." she admitted.

Jason nodded, and replied "We'll face it, together."

Raven smiled. "Jason?"

"Yeah, Raven?" he responded.

"I'm so happy you showed up." she told him.

Jason chuckled. Raven looked at him, the look meant 'what, what so funny'.

Jason shook his head, and said "Sorry, it's just…" he took a deep breath, "Usually you wouldn't be happy if I showed up…so I thought of that…and I found it funny."

"You found me being happy for your appearance funny?" she questioned.

He nodded, happily. "Yup." he said.

Raven stared at him for a second before laughing herself. "You're right, that is funny."

"Uh guys…not to interrupt your moment but…" exclaimed Beastboy as the lights flickered on and off due to the emotions that the two demon siblings were feeling, "Could you get your emotions controlled before you blow a fuse?"

Both of the siblings stopped laughing long enough to notice that they were causing the tower's power to go in a craze.

An apologetic smile on her face, Raven responded "Sorry, Beastboy."

"Yeah, sorry." agreed Jason, "We sometimes get carried away with our emotions."

"We?" repeated Raven, laughing softly. "I usually have great control."

Jason chuckled, "Well so do I."

Both of them smiled at each other.

After the mood calmed down, and the other titans had collected their bearings, Starfire flew over to Raven and Jason.

Bringing Jason and Raven into a hug, Starfire exclaimed "I am so happy that my friend is now in the good with her brother. It is glorious that you two are not doing the hate but the love."

Raven seemed to be turning purple from the lack of air, and Jason was turning paler than his normal skin color.

"Can't breathe!" gasped out Raven.

"I…can't…breathe…either." Jason choked out.

Eyes large, Starfire released them from her death-like grip, "Oh, my apologies friends!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, no harm done." assured Jason, flashing a smile.

"Yeah, it's okay." agreed Raven.

They all heard a static fizz, and then saw a face appear on the screen.

They all turned to face the sound, and the face on the screen. It was the same man they all despised, and the man that Jason too would come to despise.

"Slade…" growled Robin, hate in his voice.

"Looks like I have some traitors…" commented Slade, "But, you will all regret your treachery." After giving Iguana and Rocky a final long stare, the screen went black.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Was the chapter worth the wait? Please review. No flames.**


	50. Chapter 50 Jason has a way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Please read and review. No flames. May be last update until further notice.**

* * *

_Last time on Teen Titans: Secret..._

_They all heard a static fizz, and then saw a face appear on the screen._

_They all turned to face the sound, and the face on the screen. It was the same man they all despised, and the man that Jason too would come to despise._

_"Slade…" growled Robin, hate in his voice._

_"Looks like I have some traitors…" commented Slade, "But, you will all regret your treachery." After giving Iguana and Rocky a final long stare, the screen went black._

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 50**

* * *

After the screen faded to black, all the new recruits were left with blank scared expressions on their features. Training had been long forgotten with the new information of Slade. The original members of the team were all seated around the kitchen table having a meeting. Iguana and Rockie were on the other side of the room, having their own little talk. Even though they had both been on the same side before meeting with the titans, Rockie and iguana had never once been close or even in the same room before now.

"So if you can change colors, why are you called Iguana?" Rockie asked Iguana.

Iguana shrugged his shoulders, "Thought naming myself after that animal that can change its colors would be too cliche, you know?"

Rockie nodded in understand, "Oh, I see."

"Yeah, so why do they call you, Rockie?" questioned Iguana, "I mean, you are like a rock but...that's not very creative."

"Starfire named me it. I like it." Rockie mumbled, shrugging.

Iguana nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Back with the other titans, they were all listening to Raven explain something to them. They listened carefully, especially Robin.

"So what you're saying is that you had him caught?" repeated Robin after Raven finished her speech. Raven nodded. "And yet somehow he escaped?"

"Yes. That's what I'm saying." mumbled Raven in a monotone voice, "Now can we please stop talking about this?"

Robin shook his head, "No."

Raven sighed, "Whatever."

"Raven, I think I know how that guy could have escaped." her brother spoke up.

All eyes were now on Jason, he looked back between the nearest exit and the titans that were staring at him. Sweat dropped down his forehead in a nervous manner.

"Yeah, Jason?" replied Raven.

"He has alot of minions, right?" whispered Jason.

All the titans nodded.

"Well, probably they freed him?" he suggested.

Again the titans nodded in agreement to what Jason was saying.

"So how does that help us?" questioned Cyborg.

"Does anyone here know that guy's weakness?" asked Jason.

"No..." whispered Starfire.

"Date unknown." mumbled Cyborg.

"No idea, dude." exclaimed Beastboy.

"Nope." whispered Raven.

"That's something even I don't know." muttered Robin.

"I can find out..." whispered Jason. Everyones ears perked and looked up at him.

"How?" asked Raven.

"My powers" explained Jason, "I can read the weakness off of my enemy."

"That explains it..." whispered Raven.

"Excuse me?" asked Jason.

"How you always were one step ahead." answer Raven. Jason nodded but didn't say anything about that topic.

"So anyways as I was trying to say...If I get close enough to the guy, I could probably read his weakness."

That sounded like a fool-proof plan.

"What else can you do?" asked Beastboy, curious.

"Uh...well, I can read minds... I can do things that Raven can do as well." Jason shrugged.

Beastboy nodded listening, "Why can't Raven read weaknesses?"

Jason shrugged, "You're seriously asking me that?"

Not catching the hint, Beastboy nodded. "Yeah, so whats the reason, Dude?"

Jason groaned, and turned towards his sister. "Is he always like that?"

"What...annoying?" whispered Raven.

Jason nodded, rubbing his temples.

"Yup...you'll get used to it...if not..." she whispered, shrugging.

* * *

Beastboy was still yapping away not realizing how the half-demon siblings were standing up, and leaving him there speaking like an idiot. It was when he stopped moving his mouth, that he noticed that he was left alone.

"Dudes?" exclaimed Beastboy. He huffed. "If you didn't want to hear me, all you had to do was say so." He marched to his bedroom. After he entered his messy room, he glanced around to make sure no one was hiding in the halls, before finally shutting his door.

* * *

On the other side of the room, the siblings and the other titans were hidden behind the couch.

"Is he gone?" asked Raven.

"Why are we hiding, friends?" questioned Starfire.

Raven ignored the questioned, Jason didn't hear her. Robin did.

Robin nudged her, she turned to look at him, question in her eyes. He whispered in her ear, "They're hiding from Beastboy."

"Oh, a game of the hide and the seek?" she exclaimed.

Robin smiled at her, "Something like that." he whispered.

"Coast is clear!" exclaimed Jason, jumping up.

Raven sighed, "Good" she stood up, and walked away into the kitchen with Jason following her. She opened the cupboard, and turned towards Jason. "Want some green tea?"

"Yes, please." whispered Jason, smiling.

Raven nodded, and prepared some tea for them both. After a couple of minutes of waiting for the tea to brew, it was finally done and just right. She pulled out the two cups, and poured a good amount of tea in each. She handed the orange cup to her brother, and she took the blue. At the same time, they both took a sip.

"Good?" questioned Raven in a whisper.

Jason nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Thanks."

Raven nodded, slowly. "Don't think about it." she whispered, smiling.

They both sat down at the table to enjoy a nice brother-sister moment.

* * *

"Friend Robin?" whispered Starfire.

"Yeah, Star?" he replied, using his elbow to hold him up as he turned to glance at the girl.

"I do not think that friend Beastboy is doing the seeking." she whispered.

Robin grinned and laughed.

Confused, Starfire questioned "What is the funny?"

Robin shook his head. "Nothing, Star." he whispered.

"Please Robin, tell me. I want to be able to share in the laughter." she begged.

Robin shook his head, chuckling. "Beastboy won't come look for us."

Confused, Starfire whispered "I said that, did I not?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, you did. Just he won't because we were hiding from him. He didn't know."

"But, how do we play the hide and the seek if no one does the seeking?"

"We don't." answer Robin.

Confused and head starting to hurt, Starfire stood.

"Where you going, Star?" questioned Robin, standing.

"I am going to go to the room of bed." she answered in a whisper.

"Oh, tired already?" he asked.

Starfire nodded, and the fled the scene to her bedroom.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I don't really like this chapter but it's okay I guess. Please review. No flames. As I said above, until further notice, they might be my last update for a while, because my laptop is being sent away to be fixed. And this computer I'm using now doesn't have Spell-check program.**


	51. Chapter 51 Breakfast meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I grown lazy and I might not be able to update alot since school is starting on Monday. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

* * *

**Last time:**

_"Does anyone here know that guy's weakness?" asked Jason._

_"No..." whispered Starfire._

_"Date unknown." mumbled Cyborg._

_"No idea, dude." exclaimed Beastboy._

_"Nope." whispered Raven._

_"That's something even I don't know." muttered Robin._

_"I can find out..." whispered Jason. Everyones ears perked and looked up at him._

_"How?" asked Raven._

_"My powers" explained Jason, "I can read the weakness off of my enemy."_

_"That explains it..." whispered Raven._

_"Excuse me?" asked Jason._

_"How you always were one step ahead." answer Raven. Jason nodded but didn't say anything about that topic._

_"So anyways as I was trying to say...If I get close enough to the guy, I could probably read his weakness."_

**

* * *

**

Teen Titans: Secret

**Chapter 51**

* * *

The sun rose behind Titan's tower; sun rays finding their way inside through the cracks. A bright ray of sunlight shined inside of Raven's room, hitting her directly on the face. Her eyes slowly opened, feeling the light on her face. Once they opened, she blinked a couple of times to get used to this bright light of day. She pushed her covers aside, and stepped up from her bed. After making her bed, she walked slowly to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Once she was inside of the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and reached for her blue tooth brush. She then twisted the faucet on the sink, turning on the water. She dipped her tooth brush in the water, getting it wet. She then grabbed the mint-fresh tooth paste, and placed an apporiate amount of it on her tooth brush. After she had done that, she moved the brush right and left, up and down, for twenty seconds or more. Satisfied that her mouth was clean, she removed the tooth brush from her mouth. She spit the foam from the tooth paste into the sink, and collected some water with her hands. She brought the water to her face, and splashed herself, taking the sleep out of her eyes. Once she was all done, she slowly shut the water. She turned, and walked out of the bathroom. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find that no one else was there waiting or anything. Usually there was at least someone there. She shrugged it off, and walked down to the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen, the scent of cooked bacon reached her nose. Sounds of chattering entered her ears, she could make out who was talking the most. Two titans voices stood out from the rest. Walking into the kitchen, she rolled her eyes at the normal routine that always seemed to occur with those two. It was never a normal morning in the titan's tower, if Beastboy and Cyborg didn't have their Meat-Tofu arguement.

Starfire was seated besides Robin, quietly discussing a topic of interest with him. He seemed interested in everything she was saying. He was nodding, and whispering replies. Iguana was chewing on a cheese stick, and reading a comic book that Beastboy had let him borrow in exchange for him agreeing to his side of the argument. He seemed highly interested in the comic book because he practically had his face stuffed in the comic book. On the other side of Starfire, Rockie was seated. All of his attention was on his plate, and making sure that it got inside of his belly. Cyborg had his back turned to the stove, away from the group but he was still talking to Beastboy, who was seated at the table. Jason had already ate before any of the other titans had arrived, and now sat in the common room, reading a book about witches and vampires.

Raven decided to make her presence known because all of the talking going on was begining to get on her nerves.

Raven cleared her throat, and spoke "Hello!"

The room went silent, all eyes glanced at her.

Starfire beamed, "Good morning, friend Raven!" Raven returned the greeting with a small smile.

Robin nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"How about you sit and enjoy a tasty mean cooked by me?" suggested Cyborg, flipping pancakes.

Raven smiles softly, and shook her head. "I'll just have tea..."

Cyborg shrugged. "Okay. More for me." He said, placing the last pancake, bacon pieces, and eggs on his plate.

Iguana and Rockie, had noticed Raven but just went back to doing what they were doing. They weren't very acquainted with Raven, so they felt that they didn't really need to say anything.

After Raven had brewed her tea, she walked back to the table and pulled out a chair before sitting down. She brought the mug up to her face, taking a slow sip before placing it down on the table. Raven barely never talked in breakfast but when she did, it was probably important. And what she had to say at the moment was.

For the second time that morning, she cleared her throat. "So..." she whispered, taking another sip of her tea.

All eyes were on her now. No one else spoke, waiting to see if she would go on.

"So...I was thinking that if we want to be sure to find Slade's weakness...we need a well thought out plan." she continued. Beastboy's hand went up in question. "Yes, Beastboy?"

"I thought our plan was to have your brother read his mind for weakness." he said, arching up his eyebrow in confusion.

Raven nodded slowly, thinking it over before opening her mouth to speak. "Yes but, if we want him to be close enough to do so, we need a plan as to not rise any suspicion..."

Robin nodded, understanding. "Trust..." muttered Robin.

"What was that, Robin?" asked Raven, looking at him.

Clearing his throat, he spoke up. "Trust...if we somehow get him to trust your brother, then he'd be on the inside, and be able to take him down without causing suspicion."

"But, what happens if Slade sees into our plan anyways?" questioned Beastboy.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, Slade has seen Raven's brother before in the room of training."

"You think he will remember a face he only saw once?" asked Rockie.

Robin nodded. "If I know Slade, and I do, he has never forgotten a face."

"Cyborg?" asked Iguana, looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can't you make something...to you know...disguise Jason or something?" he suggested.

It was like a light went off above all of their heads.

"Cyborg, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" questioned Robin, smiling.

Cyborg nodded, "The disguise rings?" he asked. Robin nodded, "Then yup, I am!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Rockie and Iguana at the same time.

"Long story, short is that these rings Cyborg had used to get into this evil school, to spy and it made him look not like Cyborg!" exclaimed Beastboy, moving his hands around to make his point.

"Oh." whispered Rockie.

"That's sounds so awesome!" Iguana said in the same tone, "What evil school?"

"Hives or something." answered Beastboy.

"Hives academy? I've been there before, the teachers are strict!" Iguana exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Okay!" Raven said, causing them from going far from the point. "So, do we have a plan?"

"I think so." replied Robin, "We just have to discuss it with your brother Jason."

"Why don't you do that now? He's sitting over there" suggested Beasboy, pointing to where Jason lay on the couch with a book.

Raven shook her head. "Don't interfer with his reading, he'll go off on you."

"You mean, just like you?" asked Cyborg.

Raven gave him a glare but didn't say anything.

As everyone started to leave to their own separate ways, Robin dismissed them, saying "We'll get back to this later today when we have the meeting."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did you think? I am sorry if at some points, they seemed, O.O.C. Please review. No flames. Thanks. **


	52. Chapter 52 Blue Flames and Rings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. I am sorry that it has been a while since my last update but I have been busy and I might be even more busy now since high school has started. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you.**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_All eyes were on her now. No one else spoke, waiting to see if she would go on._

_"So...I was thinking that if we want to be sure to find Slade's weakness...we need a well thought out plan." she continued. Beastboy's hand went up in question. "Yes, Beastboy?"_

_"I thought our plan was to have your brother read his mind for weakness." he said, arching up his eyebrow in confusion._

_Raven nodded slowly, thinking it over before opening her mouth to speak. "Yes but, if we want him to be close enough to do so, we need a plan as to not rise any suspicion..."_

* * *

_Robin nodded, understanding. "Trust..." muttered Robin._

_"What was that, Robin?" asked Raven, looking at him._

_Clearing his throat, he spoke up. "Trust...if we somehow get him to trust your brother, then he'd be on the inside, and be able to take him down without causing suspicion."_

* * *

_As everyone started to leave to their own separate ways, Robin dismissed them, saying "We'll get back to this later today when we have the meeting."_

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret **

**Chapter 52**

* * *

It was later that day, everyone was gathered around the common room. Some of them were seated on the couch, while the rest were seated criss-cross applesauce on the floor. Robin stood in the middle, acting like a leader should.

"So, what you're saying is that Cyborg will make me this ring that will make me look different?" Jason asked, after Robin had finished explaining what the team had decided on when he was busy reading his novel.

Robin nodded, slowly. "Pretty much, unless you have any better ideas?"

Jason shook his head, smiling. "Well...I do have one but I like Cyborg's much better."

"What was your plan, though?" Iguana asked, curiously.

Jason stood up from the couch. He moved his hands around as he spoke, "I was thinking...we barge into Slade's lair...like a surprise attack...and then when he's busy fighting you guys off...Pow! I take him!"

"I like his idea better!" exclaimed Beastboy, grinning wide.

Sending a small smile Beastboy's way, Jason whispered "Thanks...but, Cyborg's sounds much safer and reliable."

Robin nodded, slowly. "Jason, I like your idea. We'll keep your idea in mind, in case Cyborg's doesn't work out." Cyborg nodded in agreement to what Robin said.

"Not that Cyborg's plan will fail, will it Cyborg?" assured Jason.

Cyborg nodded, slowly. "If my calculations are correct, the plan should go by without a hitch!" Cyborg exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Jason nodded. "That's good to know." He said, "You five have been quiet for a while...what do you guys think?" Jason questioned, looking at Starfire, Rockie, Iguana, Beastboy, and Raven.

"It's a solid plan." Rockie replied, smiling. Beastboy chuckled. Everyone stared at him for his outburst.

"What?" Beastboy asked, "It's funny...Solid...Rockie...Solid...get it?" He laughed nervously; no one else laughed at the lame attempt of a joke.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Beastboy, mentally telling him to quick embarrassing himself in front of her brother. Instantly, he bit down on his tongue, muting himself.

"What will we do while Jason is busy trying to read Slade's weaknesses?" asked Iguana.

"I figured that question would be asked." Robin spoke, "And, I was thinking that we should stay close by, but not too close. We don't want to give away Jason's cover." Everyone in the room nodded slowly.

"Friend Robin, what should we do in the meantime?" asked Starfire.

"I guess, we could always work on plan B, just in case plan A, somehow fails..." suggested Robin.

"You don't think the plan will fail... do you, Robin?" asked Beastboy, slightly worried.

Robin shook his head as he explained himself. "Well, knowing Slade...he's always one step ahead of us...we shouldn't underestimate him..."

Beastboy nodded, slowly. "Yeah, but...maybe this time, Slade is slacking off?"

Robin glared at Beastboy before whispering harshly, "That's what Slade wants us to think."

Beastboy backed off, slightly frightened by Robin's tone. He felt like a mouse, as he squeaked out, "Okay!"

Robin took in a deep breath, and then let it out. Seeing the quivering Beastboy on the couch, Robin sighed. "Beastboy...I'm sorry."

Beastboy looked up, and sent Robin a smile. "It's okay... I was way out of line."

Robin nodded, agreeing. "You're right, you were."

"Anyways, how are we going to do this?" Jason asked, breaking the awkward tension between Robin and Beastboy. Now all attention was brought back to the matter at hand.

"I have the rings still but, it may need a few adjustments..." Cyborg answered.

"Why?" asked Jason, "Is it broken?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No, but Slade may recognize the image that it gives. I just need to change the disguise." explained Cyborg.

Jason nodded in understanding. "And, how long will that take?"

"Not too long." answered Cyborg. "We can probably have you out there in the nick of time."

Jason nodded. "Right..."

* * *

Cyborg stood up from the chair he was seated on. "Come on, Jason." said Cyborg, commanding Jason to rise from his seat.

Jason stood up. Following Cyborg, Jason asked "What are we going to do?"

Cyborg stopped walking, and so did Jason. Cyborg turned around to look at Jason. "You're familiar with holograms, right?"

Jason nodded, slowly. He had no idea as to where Cyborg was going with this. "What about them?" he asked.

"Do you remember your own mother?" Cyborg questioned him.

Jason was getting annoyed. Why was Cyborg asking him these questions, these personal questions? "Yes, why?" Jason retorted.

Cyborg smiled, and whispered "She seemed nice."

Jason's demeanor changing, he asked "You knew her?"

Cyborg shook his head, and whispered "Well, not exactly...but some days ago, she came to me and Beastboy when we were...uh...trapped. And...she was a hologram."

The corners of Jason's eyes were rimmed with tears, he sniffled, trying to stop the tears that wanted to now fall.

Cyborg placed a metal hand on Jason's shoulder, and spoke softly, "Jason...why are you crying?" He asked, even though he pretty much knew why.

"My mother...she must hate me." whispered Jason, sadly.

Cyborg chuckled. "No, it's quite the opposite, actually."

Jason looked up at Cyborg, with what looked to be renewed hope in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"All she ever wanted was for you to find your way back...and look at you now." whispered Cyborg, "You've found your way. I would say, she would be proud of you."

"I miss her." Jason whispered, after just a minute of silence.

Cyborg nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel...my own mother died when I was younger."

Jason looked up, and whispered "I'm sorry."

Cyborg smiled. "No need to cry over spilled milk. Come on, let's go work on that disguise ring."

Jason nodded, and followed Cyborg towards Cyborg's room.

"Why are we in your room?" Jason asked, looking around the place. There was a huge computer above the metal-like bed, and blue lights on a control box that was on the left side of the room.

"Not just any room, but it's also my place to build my inventions and stuff." Cyborg explained, pressing the numbers on the keypad that opened the door that possibly hid a closest or something of that sort.

The door swished open, revealing another room. It wasn't as big as the main one, but it was still a sight.

"How do you have another room in your room?" questioned Jason in awe.

Cyborg chuckled. "Used to be a walk in closest before I got to work on it." he said as they stepped inside.

They now stood in front of a desk. Carefully, Cyborg placed the ring down on the desk.

"Any specific image that you want to look like?" asked Cyborg, turning on a blue flame and preparing it to switch the image inside of the ring.

"Depends...what images do you have to offer me?" Jason asked, arching an eyebrow up.

Cyborg smiled slightly. "Well, I have this one that makes you look all macho or this other one that gives you that 'I don't care' look."

"Which one do you think will give us a better chance at getting inside Slade's lair without any trouble?" asked Jason.

"Well, I was thinking the one that gives off the signal that you don't care would be best...because it just seems like something Slade would love in an evil person...not that you're evil but you know what I mean." explained Cyborg.

Jason nodded. "I know what you're trying to say." he assured. "And, I agree."

"So it's the I don't care image that you want?" asked Cyborg, just to make sure that was what Jason wanted.

Jason nodded. "Yup." He leaned back on the wall, and whispered "Just tell me when you're finished..."

Glancing his way, Cyborg nodded. "Will do." He said, and then returned his attention back to the ring. He let the blue fire come in contact with the choice that they both wanted for the disguise. Sparks flew as the flame touched the ring, but they soon died down when the process was complete. Cyborg removed the goggles that he had put on somewhere between talking to Jason and then placing the flame on the ring. Cyborg smiled as he examined the ring.

He turned around to face Jason; he had his eyes shut, and he was still leaning against the wall.

"Jason?" whispered Cyborg.

"Huh?" sighed Jason, opening his eyes.

"...were you sleeping?" asked Cyborg.

"No, I was just resting my eyes." assured Jason. Cyborg nodded. "So, you're done?"

"Yeah, it's all done!" exclaimed Cyborg, "We just need to test it out."

"Okay." replied Jason, "How do we test it out?"

"Easy." answered Cyborg, "Give me your hand."

"What! Why?" questioned Jason, refusing to hold hands with Cyborg.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, or at least his one human eye. "To place the ring on your finger..."

"I'll do it." answered Jason.

"Okay." Cyborg whispered, and handed the ring to Jason.

Jason slipped the ring onto his finger; His hair turned blond, and his eyes turned a blue color. From what Cyborg could see, it worked amazing. Cyborg held a small mirror in front of Jason.

"Whoa. It worked!" exclaimed Jason, running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Yeah, now I need you to take it off." responded Cyborg.

"Why?" exclaimed Jason.

"We don't want Slade sneaking up on the screen or anything, and figuring out you are on our side. We need to keep your 'new' image a secret for the time being." answered Cyborg, "So, the ring, please."

Jason grumbled in protest but removed the ring from his finger, either way. He placed the ring into Cyborg's awaiting hand.

* * *

"Cyborg! Jason!" Starfire's voice came from downstairs. "Robin wishes to speak with you!"

Jason and Cyborg exchanged a glance.

"Come on, let's go see what Robin needs." said Cyborg. Jason nodded.

The exited Cyborg's once walk-in closest and stepped out of the room. Both of them walked down the stairs at the same time. Robin stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did you think of this? Nice chapter? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review. No flames. I have started ninth grade, and I might be busy with loads of homework, so if I don't update, you can expect that to be one of my reasons.**


	53. Chapter 53 4 in 1 and 1 step ahead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. I own Jason, Iguana, and Rockie! Please read and review. My only warning is that this chapter has some Starfire/Robin fluff. And sorry for any O.C.C-ness!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_"Cyborg! Jason!" Starfire'svoice came from downstairs. "Robin wishes to speak with you!"_

_Jason and Cyborg exchanged a glance._

_"Come on, let's go see what Robin needs." said Cyborg. Jason nodded._

_The exited Cyborg's once walk-in closest and stepped out of the room. Both of them walked down the stairs at the same time. Robin stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed._

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 53**

* * *

A look of worry crossed Cyborg's and Jason's faces. The both of them shared a look when they reached an upset looking Robin.

"Robin...you wanted to talk to us?" Cyborg asked, trying to read any emotions that may show on Robin's face. But Robin hid them all too well.

Robin glanced from Cyborg to Jason, and then he turned around to yell at Beastboy to quit trying to listen on. After he made sure that it was just him, and the other two, Robin replied in a low whisper "I did."

Both, Jason and Cyborg gulped. "About what?" asked Cyborg.

"Follow me." replied Robin, walking towards the sound proof room.

They slowly followed Robin towards the room.

"Have a seat." commanded Robin. Jason slowly sat down on one of the chairs, and Cyborg refused.

"I'd just stay standing..." he whispered.

Robin arched an eyebrow up, but shrugged.

"So, Robin...what do you need to talk to us about?" questioned Jason.

"Right...well, I was having a chat earlier while you two were busy with the rings...and..." replied Robin.

"Yeah?" questioned Cyborg, worried.

"We think it's best that instead of going to his lair, we lead him into a trap..." explained Robin.

"A trap? Really, Robin?" exclaimed Cyborg, "And what if that fails?"

"Then we'd use Jason to read Slade's weakness." he stated.

"But what if it ends up being too late to do so?" questioned Cyborg, "What if..." he was cut short by Robin.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" he yelled, "I just want Slade captured. He's my villain!"

Cyborg's eyes widened. He shook his head. "No, he's not Robin. He's not only your fight. He's all of ours."

Jason stayed mute, glancing from Robin and Cyborg as they continued arguing. It was like watching a heated match of tennis, only this wasn't a game of tennis or a game for that matter.

"I know that!" yelled Robin.

"No...I don't think you do." retorted Cyborg, "You're off the mission Robin..."

"Who are you to take off the mission! I'm the leader!" exclaimed Robin, upset.

"You're not in your right mind, Robin..." whispered Cyborg, "It's for your best."

Robin could feel tears of frustration threatening to escape him. "No!"

Cyborg sighed. "We're going on with the ring mission, you like it or not...we're doing it..." he whispered, disappearing out of the room with Jason behind him.

Luckily the room had been sound proof, or all of the titans would have heard the loud screams that came from the room where the argument had just occurred.

* * *

Robin was left alone in the room; the door was left open, so now people outside of the room could hear him.

He was sitting in a chair, leaning over his desk. On top of the desk was a folder that read 'Slade's FILE' and it had all the papers on Slade inside. He opened it, tears of frustration sliding down his cheeks from under his mask. He groaned realizing that Raven had been right. The last time that he had faced Slade, Raven had locked him because he had become obsessed. Then he had denied it, but now with what Cyborg had brutally screamed to him, and with all the papers on Slade, and comparing them to other villain's small folders, he had to admit it. He had a unhealthy obsession with Slade. But he couldn't help but think that Slade was his battle.

As he was about to lose himself in his self pity, a voice brought him out of his self-hatred.

"Robin..." whispered Raven. He glanced up, his cheeks were stained with tears. "You know...he didn't mean it..."

Robin shook his head, smiling sadly. "But he did, Raven..."

Raven sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. She herself wasn't good with emotions. The only reason that she was here, was that she knew that Robin wouldn't want Starfire seeing him in the state that he was currently in.

"And so what if he did?" she asked him.

Robin sighed. "I don't mean to be obsessed..." he whispered, "I just want Slade gone."

Raven nodded. Out of all of the titans, Raven was the one who understood what it was like to have Slade out to get you.

"I know, Robin." she replied, "We all do, though."

Robin nodded. "I know that now."

"So, do you think you can fight Slade without getting crazed again?" she asked him.

He let out a small chuckle. "Yeah," he whispered, "I can."

She smiled softly. "Good. Now come on out...you've been in here for far too long."

He nodded, and stood up. "Just let me go clean my face...I don't want Star to see me like this..."

She nodded, and whispered "I understand..." she turned to walk out, but then halted at hearing her name. "Yeah, Robin?"

"Thanks, Raven...for everything." he said, smiling.

She returned the smile. "No problem. That's what friends are for."

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to go help Beastboy with something...Oh and by the way, Starfire told me to tell you to meet her on the roof tonight." She said.

Robin nodded, and replied as Raven left. "Alright. Tell her I'll be there!"

* * *

After replacing his soaked mask with a dry one, Robin walked up the stairs and up towards the roof. Staring in the direction of the stars was Starfire. He wandered towards her, and sat down beside her.

She glanced up at him. She smiled. "Robin...you came."

He smiled back. "Of course I came, Star..." he whispered.

She glanced down and at the ground.

"What's wrong, Star?" asked Robin.

"I heard about the fight between you and friend Cyborg..." she replied, sadly.

"Oh, you did..." he responded.

She nodded. "Yes. And...I do not want to believe that you are the obsessed again but..." she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Star..." sighed Robin, "Please look at me." She did as told, and looked at him. "I don't want to be obsessed with Slade. You have to believe me, I don't!" Slowly, she nodded. "And...please...please, don't cry."

"I do not want to do the crying but it hurts to know that sometimes you are not you when you are being the obsessed. I do not like seeing you like that." she cried in a whisper.

"And I don't like you seeing me like that either...and I don't like it when you cry." replied Robin.

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"Huh?" asked Robin, taken aback.

"Why do you not like me seeing you like that? Or when I do the crying?" she asked him.

"I don't like you seeing me like that because...it makes me feel ashamed to know you are seeing me at my worst...and I don't like the sight of you crying because...when you're crying, you're not happy...and when you're not happy, I can't be happy." stated Robin in a whisper.

"Robin..." whispered Starfire in awe.

He put a hand up to stop her from talking. "But, today I realized something..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"I want you to see me at my best and my worst. I want to be the guy to wipe your tears away when you're sad. I want to..." he whispered, trailing off.

"What do you mean friend Robin?" exclaimed Starfire.

"That's what I'm trying to say... I want to be more than your 'friend Robin'..." whispered Robin. "Starfire...I love you..." he said in a low whisper.

"You do?" she squeaked. He nodded, slowly. A smile grew on her face, and happy tears fell down her face. "I love you too, More than friend Robin."

Robin smiled, and chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining about my title but can we shorten it down to just Robin?"

She nodded, smiling. "Of course, Robin."

Both of them sighed in content, and turned to watch the rest of the sunset. After the sun had set, Robin stood and then helped Starfire up.

"Come on, let's go inside." he said. Starfire nodded. Both of them walked inside, passing a sleeping Beastboy and Raven.

* * *

Beastboy and Raven were laying quite close to each other on the couch. The tv was on, playing closing credits of a movie that they had probably been watching. Both of them had a small smile on their faces. And Raven had her head leaning on Beastboy's shoulder.

"I guess I'm not the only one who admitted to my feelings tonight..." whispered Robin to Starfire, smirking.

Starfire grinned. "Yes you are, Robin. Beastboy admitted to the feelings months ago!"

"What do you mean?" questioned Robin, "How do you know?"

Starfire giggled, and said "A girl knows these things, Robin."

Robin laughed, and whispered, "Well, good night, Star."

"Yes, good night Robin. Have a good sleep and do not let the bugs of bed bite!" she exclaimed in a whisper and flew towards her room with a smile plastered on her face.

"You too, Star!" he replied, walking in the direction of his room with a love-struck smile.

* * *

In the background of this all, Slade was watching both couples closely.

He laughed. "I came here looking for one thing, and I found four..." he said to himself. He walked away, with the knowledge of four of the titans' weaknesses.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well the middle part was fluffed filled but it led to the ending of the chapter, didn't it? Please review. No flames. Thank you. Updates may or may not be only on weekends because of school. But next weekend, on Sunday, September 12th, It is going to be my birthday! **


	54. Chapter 54 Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters - I own Jason, Rockie, and Iguana, though. Please read and review. No flames.**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_In the background of this all, Slade was watching both couples closely._

_He laughed. "I came here looking for one thing, and I found four..." he said to himself. He walked away, with the knowledge of four of the titans' weaknesses._

* * *

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**CHAPTER 54**

* * *

Grey storm clouds surrounded the old abandoned church. It was just beginning to drizzle. Boom. Boom. It was thundering, loudly. Lighning striked, flashing light into the darkened church. As the sudden light flashed, a figure with the 'S' mark on their face could been seen. His face had a sly smirk adorning it. Loud, dark laughter could be heard from inside.

ZOOM INTO THE CHURCH

Slade stood watching his number one enemies from afar. Smirking evilly, he typed a few codes into the computer. After pressing enter, a voice from the software sounded.

"Access allowed."

Slade grinned wickedly, "Perfect." He laid back down in his reddish chair, and watched as the scene on the screen changed to Cyborg and Jason. They seemed to be discussing something, but no sound came. Slade groaned in frustration. "Stupid computer!" he growled, shoving it away with a hand. The speakers fell to the floor with a crash. The sound of static sounded after they fell to the ground, and then the fuzziness cleared, and Cyborg's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"We're going through with the plan." Cyborg was saying to Jason. Slade smirked, watching the screen closely. He saw Jason nod, but say nothing.

"What plan could that be..." Slade whispered to himself. He had a smirk on his face, as if he knew something. Something he shouldn't.

After hearing all he needed to hear of Cyborg and Jason, Slade clicked a button on the remote, changing the scene. Rockie and Iguana appeared the screen. They seemed to just be playing around - Slade sighed, and pressed another button, uninterested in the two.

After getting tired of just sitting inside the adandoned church, spying on the Titans, Slade decided it was time to share his love of his life. Evil.

* * *

ZOOM OUT OF THE CHURCH - ZOOM TO TITAN'S TOWER

Grabbing the remote, Beastboy popped a tape into the VCR. He then clicked pause, and made a ninety degree turn.

"Guys and girls!" he exclaimed, "Movie night awaits!" He plopped down the couch, waiting for the rest of them to arrive before he could press play.

Cyborg entered the room, holding a bowl of popcorn. He took a seat next to Beastboy, and Beastboy went to get some popcorn but Cyborg swatted his hand away.

Rubbing his hand, Beastboy questioned "What gives?"

"The popcorn is for the movie." he said.

Beastboy nodded. "I know."

Cyborg elaborated; "For DURING the movie."

Beastboy sighed. "Fine."

After a few seconds, the rest of the titans appeared. Raven took the other spot next to Beastboy. She seemed perkier than ever - maybe Happy Raven had gotten to her?

Starfire and Robin sat on the couch next to each other. Even though it was dark since the lights were turned off for the movie, you could see the small smile on Robin's lips, and you could, if you looked hard enough, see the bright glow in Starfire's eyes, and it wasn't the usual green-battle green either.

Taking the recliner chair was Jason, he leaned back in the chair, sighing happily.

Rockie looked around the room before finally settling on sitting beside Iguana, on the floor.

Several minutes into the movie, the alarm sounded, and red lights were flashing.

Robin quickly jumped up, taking Starfire, who had her hand intertwined with his, up with him. He released her hand, and rushed into the control room, with the other titans and new members behind him.

Iguana was clapping his hands excitedly, "Our first good versus evil battle! I'm so hyped! Aren't you?" he whispered to Rockie.

Rockie seemed nervous. "Uh, sure..."

"You okay, Rockie?" Iguana asked. Rockie shook his head. "Why not?"

Robin ran out of the control room, interrupting the Rockie and Iguana conversation.

"Enough talking!" he yelled, "Trouble in the Jump City bank!" He ran out to the R-Cycle, and everyone else followed Cyborg to the new T-Van; Cyborg had made it after the T-Car couldn't fit everyone inside.

Iguana pulled Rockie to a stop. "Why?" he asked.

Rockie shook his head, and whispered before getting inside the van, "Not now, Iguana. We have to go save the bank."

Iguana nodded but gave Rockie a stare that silently said 'This discussion isn't over.'

Cyborg buckled up in the front, and drove off, behind the speeding Robin.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well? What you think? Please review? No flames. Tomorrow is my birthday! I turn 15 tomorrow.**


	55. Chapter 55 Break in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you.**

* * *

**Last time:**

_Robin ran out of the control room, interrupting the Rockie and Iguana conversation._

_"Enough talking!" he yelled, "Trouble in the Jump City bank!" He ran out to the R-Cycle, and everyone else followed Cyborg to the new T-Van; Cyborg had made it after the T-Car couldn't fit everyone inside._

_In the background of this all, Slade was watching both couples closely._

_He laughed. "I came here looking for one thing, and I found four..." he said to himself. He walked away, with the knowledge of four of the titans' weaknesses._

_**

* * *

**_

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 55**

**

* * *

**

Deep in the darkness, a masked man stood watching the Titans from afar. He had a sly grin on his face. With slow, steady steps, he walked towards the giant 'T' that stood in a isolated island away from the rest of Jump City.

Crash! Bam! Windows in the tower were shattered, and things were broken. Sneakily, the man slithered in. Darkness. The lights were off. He blindly searched the walls for the switch. His rough, callused fingers came in contact with a part of the wall that was different than the rest. Bright light flooded every inch of the room.

Moving on, the man walked further into the tower, looking back every two minutes or so. Every time he saw no sight of titans, he smirked. He shook his head, laughing evilly. Couldn't believe they bought it. And here, he thought that the titans were more wise than that.

He came to a stop. Face to face with a door. Different signs taped on the door, saying several different things. But one popped out the most. "Raven's Room" The man voice crackled with malicious laughter. Reaching into a skin-tight pocket, he pulled out a mini black tape-recorder. He pressed play.

* * *

"Raven," it was Robin's voice. "Cyborg decided to change your room's code."

"Why?" Now that was Raven.

"He says for your safety. But, he wants you to pick the code."

"Okay." There was pause before an actual answer. "Four, nine, eight, three."

"Perfect, I'll go tell Cyborg now!" The tape ended there.

* * *

The man's fingers clicked the numbers on the keypad with skill. A evil grin appeared upon his face as the door slid open. He entered.

Black, blue, and purple. That's the colors he found in the room. Creepy ornaments. Things unimaginable.

He let his hands slide across papers, and other things around the room. There were many great things here, many things that could be of use but there was one thing in particular that he came for. Actually, what he came for, wasn't necessarily a thing but a living, breathing creature. Two, in fact.

He hid. In the darkness, where no light reached. Waiting. Waiting for his target. To come to him.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did my lovely readers think? Any predictions as to what may happen? Who do you think the man may be? I guess, it was obvious, huh? Well, anyways, don't forget to click that review button, and leave me a review telling me how I did. **


	56. Chapter 56 A snowflake,marks a new year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters but I own Jason, Rockie, and Iguana. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you. Now, please enjoy what may be the final chapter, depending on if the readers think this is a good end to the story.**

**Teen Titans: Secret**

**Chapter 56**

* * *

Still hidden. Quiet. Too quiet. Titans arrived. Different expressions on everyone's faces; anger, shock, sad, confusion. Barely realizing the trouble that waited inside.

Inside the broken tower. They all went their separate ways. Just as planned. Cyborg went inside his room, mumbling about fixing the window. As soon as Robin was inside, he wasted no time getting into his room. He had to figure out what had happened. Starfire was watching the stars on the roof. Away from everything. She couldn't believe that they had been tricked and that the tower had been trashed.

* * *

In the foreground, Iguana and Rockie were sharing mixed expressions; astonishment and disappointment. They were both conversing.

"I can't believe it." Rockie mumbled, shaking his head.

Iguana nodded. "I know!" he paused, "And I so wanted to fight some bad guy butt!"

Rockie looked at Iguana like he had last his marbles. "Someone broke into the tower, and all you can think about is fighting some scum's butt?"

Iguana shrugged. "Well, it's better not to think too much." Rockie nodded in agreement, "Come on, let's play on the game system." Together, they walked away from the scene.

* * *

Inside, Raven was with Beastboy. She seemed distressed. Like she knew something bad was about to happen. Sooner or later.

Beastboy seemed to noticed. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, tears rimming her eyes.

"Raven?" Beastboy whispered, "Say something. You're scaring me."

"Something…something…" she struggled to say.

"What is it, Raven!" exclaimed Beastboy, alarmed.

"Something bad is going to happen…" whispered Raven, sadly.

In disbelief, Beastboy asked in a faint whisper "What?"

"I don't know…but…something bad will happen." she repeated.

"I'll protect you!" exclaimed Beastboy.

Raven smiled, sadly. "No."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"No one can save me now." whispered Raven.

"What do you mean?" questioned Beastboy.

Raven turned around, so her back faced him. It was either tell him one of her deep dark secrets, or go on lying to his face. Raven couldn't do it. She couldn't lie to him any further. She turned back around.

"The blizzard three years ago…" she whispered, her voice trailing off.

"What about it, Raven?"

"Was my fault…" she said.

Shocked, he exclaimed "No, it wasn't! It was not your fault!"

She looked down at her feet. "Yes, it was." she whispered.

"But, why?" he asked.

She looked up at him, more tears had filled her eyes. "Every three years, it gets hard for me to control my powers during snow days…and that day…my powers went…were out of my control!" she exclaimed. Sobbing, her legs gave out, and she slid to the floor. Beastboy went down with her, holding her in his arms as she sobbed.

"Raven…" he soothed, patting her hair. No reply. He glanced at her. She had fallen asleep. He sighed, and stood up with her in his arms. He slowly walked her to her room, where danger lurked.

* * *

Starfire sighed, standing up from the balcony where she had been for almost an hour. She shook her head, and entered the mess that she once declared home.

"Robin?" she called out, getting no reply. "Robin!" Still no reply. She gave up, figuring he must have fallen asleep, or so she hoped. "Cyborg?" she asked. Again, no response. She opened her mouth to say something but, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, hands alit with green fire. There stood Jason, looking innocent. He held his hands up to his face, in defense.

"Whoa." he exclaimed, "It's just me."

The green slowly faded, and Starfire looked up at Jason, apologetic. "Oh, forgive me, Friend Jason. I thought you were…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

Jason offered the alien a small smile. "It's okay. I get it. We're all a bit jumpy after what happened tonight."

Starfire nodded. "Yes." There was a pause, and then a question. "Where is Robin? And friend, Cyborg?"

"Well, Cyborg said something about fixing the window, and Robin…I think he went to his room or something."

Starfire nodded, "Thank you."

Jason shrugged, "No problem, Starfire."

She yawned, lack of sleep finally reaching her.

Jason smiled, "You're tired."

The girl shrugged, "I guess." She smiled, "Goodnight, Friend."

"Sleep well, Starfire." he waved as the girl walked to her room, unaware of the near doom that awaited them all.

* * *

In the darkness, where light didn't reach, the man stepped out, with a malicious grin on his face. Crude laughter erupted from him. He walked further out of the darkness. There it was, what he had came for. Her. Without further interruptions or delays, he grabbed her, waking her.

A scream from the room echoed outward throughout the rest of the tower. Her screams, he didn't try to faze or hide. He wanted them to know. To know that they had failed. That he had won. Most of all, he wished that the one to enter would be his next prize. The other girl. A sly grin appeared on his face at the sight of who had heard the now fragile girl's cries.

"Ah, just the Titan that I wanted to see." he whispered, his voice a harsh whisper. He smirked as the girl in front of him, prepare to throw a star bolt at him. "Ah, ah. You wouldn't want to hurt your friend, now would you?"

She looked to be thinking over this. Realizing that she couldn't risk it. Risk hitting her, and not him, she let the green bolts fade away.

"Perfect." he said.

Angriness showing in her features, she yelled "Let my friend go!"

"Okay." he said, quickly. Too quick. Something was up.

"You…what?" questioned Starfire, confused.

"I said okay." he repeated.

"Really! Wait, what is the catch?" she asked. She was naïve, not stupid. She knew that he always had a motive.

"I'm hurt, Starfire." the man huffed, "But now that I think of it…there just one little thing I need you to do…"

"Yes?" she asked, making sure not to let her guard down, just in case.

"Come closer, first."

"Wait, why?" she asked, questioning his motives.

"Just do it…or else." he warned, an evil glint shining in his eyes.

She didn't like the harshness of his words. And she feared what he meant by those last two words. With no other choice, she step forth.

Bad move. Before she knew it, he had hit her with something hard. Making her world fade to black, and her to lose consciousness.

"Starfire!" gasped Raven, whom was in the man's tight grip. Struggling in his fierce grip, she turned around, and punched him as brutally as she could while in his grip. "What did you do to her!"

The man smirked. "What I did to her, is nothing compared as to what I am going to do to you." he threatened.

Her eyes widened, tears rimmed them. She refused to cry now, she shut her eyes tight. "No." she whispered, refusing.

"What did you say?" ordered the man, knowing exactly what she had said but was in disbelief of her words..

"No!" yelled Raven louder, with more strength of mind.

Seeing what was happening, the man's eyes widened. The black, intense walls. They were closing in, getting closer. The creepy, mysterious objects on the shelves, were floating in the air. The objects were aimed and then went flying towards him. He gasped as he felt her sway out of his weakening grip. He lost his footing, and tumbled down.

Her eyes were shut. In the air, hovering over him and his dwindling composure. Her mouth moving, words coming out.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted those words, over and over again. Each time, the words were stronger than the last. And said with more determination. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The man looked slightly frightened. He attempted to move. To escape. Away from the flying objects, but that would not be allowed.

Starfire. The alien girl that had been out cold, her eyes flickered open. She sat up, gasping as everything came back to her. She rubbed the back of her head as the pain set in. She looked around the room, fearing that she had been too late. To her relief, Raven was fighting the evil being. And she was winning. She stood, regaining her sense of balance, and her eyes began to radiate a green inferno-like glow, and her hands held the bolts of green fire. No one. And she meant no one. Inflicted harm to her friends. No one. She joined in.

He was in the corner of the room. No where to run now. Star bolt after bolt. Object after object. He was defenseless now, his strength fading. This he had not expected. Not expected her intense powers to kick in until the next snowy day, which wasn't until tomorrow. He should have been more prepared. But he hadn't.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven exclaimed, again. Metal from her closet coming off, and wrapping around the man. Tightly. But not too tight. But tight enough.

The doors to her room opened, just as the power that had recently been in her left her. And she floated down to the ground, her eyes closing from exhaustion. In her worn out state, she could've sworn that she never landed on the rough, hard floor that she had expected, but warm, cushion-like arms.

* * *

Just as the sun was rising the next day, her eyes opened. White. All white. No sight of familiar black. She sat up, at a quick rate, gasping. No, she was still in the tower. Just not her room. She saw the door opening, and prepared for questions. Her memory from last night was all a blur. She could barely remember why she was in this room in the first place.

The door closed behind the person who entered. It was Beastboy, and he had a proud-like smile on his face.

"Why am I in here?" Raven asked, getting straight to the point.

His smile seemed to fade a little, "You fainted…" was all he said.

She nodded, accepting what he said as true. "What happened?"

Beastboy sighed, and sat down on the edge of the white bed. "Well, from what Starfire told me, she heard you screaming and…"

He was interrupted. "Why was I screaming?" she asked. Her memory of last night wasn't that good.

"You don't remember what happened?" he asked. She shook her head. "You don't remember any of it?" she nodded in defeat.

"I can't remember. It's all a blur to me." she admitted, "Those three years ago when the blizzard happened, it took me a while to remember what had happened and when I did…it hurt to know that I had caused so many deaths that day. So, I think this is my way of protecting myself of the knowledge of what harm I might have caused when the power overtook me again."

Beastboy smiled, "Oh, if only you knew."

"What?" she asked.

"Last night," he whispered, "When Slade tried to take you, Starfire had heard you scream and had came to help you, but he had knocked her out…and when your lives were threatened, you let the power come to you, willingly."

She shut her eyes, in regret of what she might have done. "Which innocent did I hurt this time?" she asked, as if she expected herself to harm the innocent when in that state.

"Well, I don't think who you harmed would be considered an innocent" he told her.

"I didn't harm any innocents?" she asked him.

"Nope. The only one you harmed was Slade. And that was in defense." he told her.

"Oh. What about Starfire? Is she okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, she is." He paused, thinking. "She said, she woke up when you were fighting off Slade, and that you were winning. She told me that she had decided to help you but that you did most of it." As if expecting her next question, he answered "She's in her room, sleeping."

Raven nodded. "So, what does this mean?" she asked.

Beastboy smiled. "You did it." he replied.

"What?" She whispered.

He shook his head. "You said you couldn't and that no matter what you did, nothing could help you but you did it." he rephrased. "You did it."

Raven smiled, and whispered "I guess I did." She didn't even protest when Beastboy wrapped his arms around her, and brought her towards him for a hug. Or when he pressed his mouth to her cheek.

"Promise me something…" he whispered, holding her to him as if she would fade away.

Raven nodded in the hug, and responded "Anything…"

"Promise me that you'll tell me right away when you feel something bad will happen or anything…just please no more secrets…" he asked in a whisper.

Raven pulled back slightly from the hug to look him in the eyes. She nodded; as the first sign of snow fell, she whispered "No more secrets."

They stayed there, in the room, as the snow fell, covering the grass outside with a blanket of snow. Each snowflake that fell, covering their struggle, and pain that they had to endure to get where they were now. Each drop of snow, resembled the past year full of secrets and lies being erased and forgotten. The white, snow covered ground and trees with white frost, marking a fresh start, a new year, of no more secrets.

**Author's note:**

**Well, what do you think? I believe this might be the last chapter. Before I mark this as complete, I want to know if my readers will be satisfied with this as the final chapter. Please review. No flames. Thank you. **


End file.
